Amanecer versión Koras
by Marie Ateara
Summary: ¿que sucedería...si en la vida de los Cullen y los Quileute apareciera una caza monstruos vampiros, licantropos...etc... ? ¿y si pusiera el mundo de Jacob patas arriba?¿o se terminara de enamorar de ella, dejando atrás a Nessie?¿es la hermana de Quil?
1. cap 1: Encuentros inesperados

**~AMANECER~**

**por Koras**

Disclaimer: los personajes de la saga _Crepúsculo_ no me pertenecen, si no que perteneces a la gran novelista Stephanie Meyers...es una versión diferente...

Summary:¿que sucedería...si en la vida de los Cullen y los Quileute apareciera una caza monstruos (vampiros, licantropos...etc...)? ¿y si pusiera el mundo de Jacob patas arriba?¿o se terminara de enamorar de ella, dejando atrás a Nessie?¿y encima es la hermanita de uno de la manada?... todo esto descúbranlo en "Amanecer versión de Koras"

**Capitulo 1: encuentros inesperados...**

-¿hey Quil que tal estas?...¿donde has estado?... ya sabes que tenemos mucho que hacer con esto de los Cullen...-dijo un muchacho moreno.

-¡ah!...mi madre...-suspiro pesadamente-...hola Seth...-suspiro- mi hermana llego ayer y mi madre dice de cuidarla...como si no tuviera suficiente con Claire...-lo vi suspirar.

-bueno primero tenemos que ir a casa de los Cullen...¿sabes como se pondrá Jake si llegamos tarde?...-dijo poniendo cara de horror- de tu hermana ya nos encargaremos luego...-dijo poniéndose en camino.

-no, luego no, ahora...-dijo Quil seriamente, Seth se giro a verle...

-¿como?...-dijo interrogante el muchacho.

-Seth...te presento a mi hermana...Marie...-dijo y salí de entre los arboles.

-hola Seth un gusto en conocerte...-el muchacho me miro incrédulo, no se por que pero me suponía que era por mi aspecto físico, soy morena como los quileutes, unos ojos azules enormes, el pelo de un color castaño tirando a rubio, hasta la mitad de la espalda, una nariz respingona, una boca pequeña, una cuerpo medianamente, tenia unas buenas curvas y una par de pechos voluptuosos, un par de piernas bien tórridas, etc...según Quil era la viva imagen de mi verdadera mamá...

-¡hey!...¿cómo es que te has traído este bombón?...¿y tu hermana?...-dijo susurrándole.

-ella es mi hermana...ella es Marie...¡mierda! te acuerdas de mi hermana, la amiga de Leah...-dijo en un suspiro mi hermano.

-bueno, bueno...¿que son esas caras?...tenemos que ir a salvar a una familia de vampiros civilizados ¿no?... ¿a que esperamos?...-dije dándole emoción- además quiero ir a ver a mi amiga del alma...¡LEAH VOY POR TI!...-grite yéndome hacia la casa de esos Cullen.

-¡espera!...¡Marie!...-dijo mi hermano para transformarse en un esplendido lobo color chocolate y me subía a su lomo, al lado de este había un lobo pequeño de color de la arena que corría con nosotros.

-¡wow!...nunca pensé que las transformaciones fueran así...pensé que habías explotado hermano...-susurre sorprendida-...te eche de menos...-dije para abrazarme a él, él solo atino a soltar un aullido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-¡mira Jake!...por allí viene Seth y Quil...-dijo Embry emocionado- ¡Hey!...pero hay alguien con ellos...¡ una chica!...-dijo asombrado- ¡vaya!...¡hey Leah tu hermano ya ha imprimado!...-dijo sonriendo, la loba lo miro por unos segundos con una expresión que vendría a ser sorpresa y después lo ignoro, su hermano podría hacer lo que le diera la gana, solo que no se matara en el proceso y con esto se fue a recostar debajo de su árbol-...mira ya están aquí...¡wow!...que bombón viene con ellos...-me dijo al verme encima de mi hermano.

-¡hola a todos!...-dije sonriendo cálidamente- me llamo Marie Ateara...soy la hermana de Quil...-proseguí- ¡LEAH!...amiga cuanto tiempo...-dije corriendo hacia ella, la loba me miro y también corrió hacia mi- ¡AMIGA!...-dije para saltarle al cuello y abrazarla, los demás me miraron con asombro.

-así que es tu hermana...si lo hubiera sabido...hubiera imprimado con ella...-dijo Embry sonriendo pícaramente, Quil le dio con la cola en toda la cara-bueno, bueno no hacia falta que me pusieras...-dijo agarrándose donde le habían dado.

-que dilema amiga...- Leah me miro preocupada- tener que vivir con estos imbéciles...jajajaja...-y me eche a reír, ella también lo hizo, o al menos lo intento...- mmm...¿seria mucho pedir que te transformaras en mujer de nuevo?...es que me es imposible hablar contigo así...-dije mirándola de soslayo, ella asintió y se fue detrás de unos arbustos, después de un rato salio como mi amiga- ¡amiga!...ahora si que puedo hablar contigo y contarte de mi profesión de caza vampiros...-dije alegremente.

De repente un aquelarre de vampiros( el que teníamos que ayudar), aprecio de la nada, eran tres mujeres, tres hombres y un infante, yo estaba distraída hablando con mi amiga, hasta que vi a esta mirar por encima de mi hombro, me gire y allí los vi, me levante del suelo y me les acerque, mi hermano se interpuso.

-tranquilo Quil solo voy a cerciorarme...-me acerque a la que llevaba el infante, me sonaba...me sonaba mucho, ella también me miro como si me conociera-¿ Be...Bella?...-pregunte asombrada, ella me miro y pareció reconocerme, me sonrió aunque con los ojos de un color rojo solo asustaba, ella dejo a la infante en brazos de la hembra que tenia a lado, una rubia por cierto y se me acerco, el macho que tenia al lado me miro con preocupación y después la siguió, ella lo noto y se giro hacia él...

-tranquilo Edward voy a cerciorarme...-le dijo con una voz dulce y prosiguió a acercarse, cuando la tuve delante la inspeccione- ¿eres Marie Ateara?...-me pregunto dudosa.

-si...¿tu eres Isabella Mary Swan?...-ella también asintió, entonces hicimos algo que sorprendió a todos- ¡Bella!...-grite para tirarme encima suyo y abrazarla, ella me correspondió con un frío abrazo.

-¡Marie!...-dijo y luego me sonrió, ella me aparto- ven que te presentare a mi familia...-dijo alegre.

-¡wow! ¡los Cullen!...-grite emocionada y me fui para allí con ellos.

-Marie ellos son mi familia, mi esposo Edward Cullen...-dijo señalando el macho de antes, este era muy apuesto, con el pelo de bronce desordenado- ella es mi bebe...Renesmee...-me señalo la infante que la rubia tenia en las manos, ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa- ella es Rosalie Hale mi cuñada...- me señalo la rubia de antes, esta me miro con recelo y yo solo le sonreí, cuando vio esta reacción por mi parte, me devolvió la sonrisa- él es Emmet Cullen, el marido de Rose y mi cuñado...-me señalo un grandullón que solo me guiño el ojo, ninguno se me acerco, ¿pensaban que me asustaría quizás? ¡Jah! He visto cosas peores, Edward se echo a reír, lo mire desafiante, no entendía por que reía así, luego de un rato entendí, él leía la mente, lo ignore por un momento ya que Bella seguía hablándome- y ellos son mis suegros Carlisle y Esme Cullen...-me señalo a los dos últimos, un macho muy apuesto y una hembra muy hermosa.

-mucho gusto...me llamo Marie Ateara...soy la hermana de Quil...y soy caza vampiros...-les solté sin importancia ellos me miraron con miedo y luego se posicionaron en modo de ataque para después gruñirme, unos gruñidos más potentes salieron del bosque- pero tranquilos, mi trabajo no es con vosotros...-dije sin más, los Cullen miraron con terror hacia el bosque, del cual aun no cesaban los gruñidos- ¡hey!...ni se os ocurra atacar a estos vampiros...son la familia de mi amiga...y ya sabéis... ellos no son nuestros enemigos...¡no!...¡he dicho que no! ¿o me vais a desobedecer?...-los gruñidos cesaron mire para mi amiga vampiresa y le dije-¿ oye Bells que sucedió aquí?...¿como es que estáis en problemas? ¿No me contaste que cuando te transformaras en vampiresa, lo cual te queda de maravilla, no había de que más preocuparos?...-le dije preocupada.

-¿como sabes tu eso?...-me pregunto el despampanante marido de Bells.

-bueno yo y ella nos mandábamos cartas...no perdimos la comunicación...ella me contó todo lo que le paso...desde que me fui...-dije simplemente- me contó cuando su madre se caso...cuando tenia que venir aquí, por que su mama quería irse lejos con su actual marido... cuando te conoció Edward Cullen...cuando conoció a mi manada...cuando conoció al resto de los Cullen...cuando supo que eras un vampiro...cuando James la perseguía y ustedes la salvaron...cuando la abandonaste...cuando te querías suicidar pensando que ella murió ...cuando los gilipollas de los Vulturis os capturaron y os obligaron a transformarla, pero os librasteis...cuando Victoria volvió por ella y mi manada y ustedes se unieron para vencerla junto a los neo-natos que creo...cuando le pediste matrimonio a cambio de una cosa, que no voy a decir, por moral y respeto a mi amiga, y convertirla en una vampiresa...y por último, cuando te casaste con ella...desde entonces no se nada de ella...-enumere todas las cartas que ella me mando- yo también le escribía mis problemas, mis aventuras, ella al principio no se lo creyó, pero después de conoceros, ella me creyó todo...-seguí explicando.

-es verdad...me acuerdo de esas cartas, están en mi casa...digo en la casa de mi padre...-dijo ella con melancolía.

-a lo que íbamos...¿que es lo que pasa ahora?...-pregunte preocupada.

-bueno el caso es que quieren matar a mi bebe...por que piensan que es un infante inmortal...y que yo y Edward somos sus creadores...pero somos sus padres biológicos...-susurro con tristeza.

-tranquila amiga...ya me ocupare de esos Vulturis...-dije animadamente, ella me miro sorprendida- ¿que?...uno de mis dones es copiar el don de los vampiros con solo mirarlos...y bueno tu marido lee la mente...no quise, pero es inevitable...-explique quedadamente.

-¡hey!...Marie...-por segunda vez escuche la voz del tal Edward.

-¿si señor Cullen?...-le dije con respeto, él se echo a reír de nuevo.

-no me llames así...para los amigos soy Edward...-dijo para reír más- ¿bueno, podrías explicarnos eso de que eres caza vampiros?...-dijo educadamente.

-si...¡hey!...Quil, Seth, Leah, Embry...¡SAM! cuanto tiempo...espérenme aquí...un momento...-dije para correr hacia mi manada y abalanzarme sobre él.

-Sam...si te viera Emily...te mataría...-rió Embry.

-¡callate Embry!...Marie es como una hermana para mi...ya lo sabes...y para ti también tendría que serlo...¿o quieres que se entere su madre?...-dijo burlonamente mientras el chico entraba en pánico, mi madre enfadada era terrorífica.

-¿Jared que tal?...-le dije al gran lobo que estaba cerca de mi, él me enseño los colmillos intentando sonreír.

-_bien...¿y tu?...veo que has crecido...me alegra verte aquí...se echaban de menso tus gritos de alegría..._-dijo para sonreír de nuevo, yo lo mire con recelo y me gire cruzándome de brazos...

-¡Paul!...grandullón...-el muchacho me cogió de la cintura y me elevo del suelo dándome vueltas y vueltas en el aire- me queda alguien...-dije pensativa, después de que Paul me soltara, mire para un lado y vi un lobo con el pelaje marrón, que no me quitaba la mirada de encima...-¿quien es él?...-le pregunte a Paul.

-él, es Jacob Black...te acuerdas solías jugar con él y con Bella...-dijo para señalar a la vampiresa, lo mire de nuevo, me acerque a él y seguía mirándome de esa forma penetrante.

-¡hola Jake!...¿como te va?...-le pregunte.

-_bien hasta que has llegado..._-me dijo secamente, lo mire tristemente-_y no me mires así que no conseguirás nada...¡bruja!...¡no quiero que vuelvas más!..._-después de leer esto de su mente me eche a llorar.

-Jacob te has pasado con Marie...-le dijo Edward secamente- no hacia falta que le dijeras eso tan hiriente...¿que es lo que te pasa?...-le pregunto serio.

-_¡no te importa chupasangre!.._.-le grito y se fue de allí.

-¿pero que le hice?...-pregunte.

-¿que te dijo el imbécil?...-me pregunto Leah.

-pues que...era...era una...una...bruja...y que...estaba me...mejor cunado...no...no estaba...no en... entiendo...yo...yo...no le hi...hice na...nada...-dije para echarme a llorar en la falda destrozada de Leah.

-_¡Marie ven!..._-me grito Jake desde lejos.

-no...no...quiero...-dije entre sollozos.

_-¡te he dicho que vengas!..._-me grito aun más fuerte.

-_ve...que cuando Jake se comporta así, no hay quien lo contradiga.._.-me susurro Jared.

-de acuerdo...-dije aun entre sollozos, me levante y me fui por donde se había ido el gran lobo marrón...

Por el camino, las lagrimas no cesaban, caían por mi rostro sin parar, no entendía por que me dolía tanto que Jacob me tratara así, andado llegue a un claro y lo vi sentado en el suelo con los brazos y piernas doblados, con la cara muy seria y los ojos cerrados, al oír mis pasos abrió los ojos lentamente, me señalo un lugar enfrente suyo para que me sentara, volvió a cerrar los ojos, me senté sobre mis pies y lo mire esperando a que empezara, las lagrimas aun seguían corriendo por mi rostro sin parar, estaba todo en silencio, abrió de nuevo los ojos y me miro, me miro de una forma que no pude apreciar, ya que las lagrimas no me dejaban ver bien, acerco una mano a mi cara, pensé que me iba a golpear o algo y cerré los ojos con temor, la siguió acercando, el tiempo se paro, lentamente resiguió mi mejilla, pegue un respingo por la sorpresa, entonces con el dedo indice borro de allí las lagrimas, abrí los ojos y vi como acercaba la otra mano a mi mano y me empujaba hacia él para estrecharme en sus brazos...

-¿Ja... Jacob?...-susurre sorprendida, él solo me estrujaba entre sus brazos.

-Marie...perdoname...perdoname...-susurro él en mi oreja- no quería decirte bruja en mal sentido...solo es que...ya sabes lo que paso...-se callo y miro alrededor estrechándome más entre sus brazos, de la nada aparecieron 5 hombres lobo, como los de las películas, gruñéndole, él me aparto y empezó a temblar...

-¡NO!...¡espera!...¡Jacob espera!...-le dije desesperada agarrándole de un brazo, él se giro hacia mi molesto...

-¿pero no ves que sin no me transformó nos atacaran esos de allí?...-me pregunto irritado, yo negué...

-¡No!...no, ellos son mis...mis...mascotas...-susurre, él me miro asombrado.

-¿tus mascotas?...¿hombres lobo?...- dijo ahora incrédulo.

-si...ellos son David, él del pelaje rojo, John, él del pelaje azul oscuro, Rob, el del pelaje negro, Max, él del pelaje rubio y Jack, él del pelaje blanco...-dije enseñándole todos, ellos dejaron de gruñir y poniendo una cara de perritos buenos, vinieron para rodearme y lamerme la cara, menos Rob que miraba a Jacob muy enfadado.

-**mi señora, los Vulturis llegaran dentro de un mes...vienen a pie, con toda la camarada, incluso sus esposas...**-dijo Rob entre gruñidos y mirando desafiante a Jacob, este estaba asombrado.

-gracias Rob...ahora ya podéis ir a descansar...acordaros de no cazar cerca...ya sabéis que hay un aquelarre muy grande de vampiros cerca, algunos cazan hombres y otros bestias...no vayáis a caer en sus colmillos...-dije preocupada besando la sien del más pequeño- por favor Jack no hagas nada imprudente ¿si?...-le dije para abrazarle, él solo sonrió y aulló como un autentico lobo...

-**tranquila mi señora...no haré nada que la preocupe...seré un lobito bueno...**-dijo para sonreír divertido- **además Rob y David nos protegerán a todos..**.-dijo mirándolos adoradamente, sabia de sobras que mi pequeño lobo adoraba a esos dos, los tenia como héroes...

-de acuerdo mi pequeño...-dije acariciándole la cabecita peluda- a las 18:00 h os llamare, quiero que conozcáis a quienes debéis proteger... ¿de acuerdo David?...-le dije al de rojo, él solo asintió sonrió y...

-**vayámonos hermanos la ama ya nos a dicho lo que debemos hacer...hora de comer... ¿quiere algún conejo o ciervo señora?...**-me pregunto, yo negué-** ¡en ese caso adiós!...**-grito David y desapareció junto a los otros 4.

-así que tienes a tu disposición hombres lobo de verdad ¿he?...-dijo Jake asombrado- ahora más que nunca, me disculpo ante lo que hecho antes...-dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿es verdad por que hiciste eso?...-dije enfadada- ¿no sera por lo de...?-no termine al verle triste-...¡pero Jake!... sabes que yo me tuve que ir por que me obligaron...¡yo no quería irme!...-dije aun más exasperada.

-ya lo se...-suspiro-solo que te eche de menos...mucho...hasta me enamore de Bella...jejejeje... bueno ahora he imprimado con su hija...no se que es peor...-dijo tristemente, yo lo mire con terror.

-¿dices que has imprimado a Renesmee?...-vi como asintió con la cabeza baja- sabes que ella no estar aquí...ella se marchara con otro como ella...-le dije suavemente el me miro.

-¡NO!...dime que es una broma...-dijo desesperado.

-lo siento Jake...-dije para soltarme de su agarre e irme por donde he venido...sentí como algo se desgarraba y figure que se había transformado para atraparme y volver juntos...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-¡ESTABAN COMPROMETIDOS!...-grito la voz de Rose- así que el chucho y Marie, estaban prometidos...¡¿como puede ser la vida tan injusta?...la pobre Marie atada a un chucho tan impertinente... pobrecita...-suspiro pesadamente.

-disculpa si te he hecho sentir mal...-dije a su espalda, todos se giraron hacia mi, intente sonreír, pero me salio una mueca que no se parecía en nada a una sonrisa- ¿oye...Bells me dejas a Renesmee?...-le pregunte ella me miro preocupada, miro a Renesmee y vio que esta tenia muchas ganas de venir hacia mi, encantada me la entregó- hola Renesmee...-le dije para abrazarla, ella me puso una mano en la mejilla y una infinidad de imágenes aparecieron por mi mente y ella me enseño una en concreto, la que yo estaba llorando en la falda de Leah, la bebe estaba preocupada.

-_¿estas bien?..._-me pregunto una voz dulce, mire para todos lados, pero ninguno me miraba-_soy yo Renesmee la que te esta hablando... ¿estas bien?..._-pregunto preocupada, la mire con asombro.

-si peque, estoy bien...muy bien...-dije para abrazarme a ella.

-_no lo pareces, tío Jake te hizo llorar...el no hace llorar a nadie...que raro...no lo entiendo...-_dijo la pequeña.

-no te esfuerces pequeña...yo tampoco entiendo a los hombres...-dije algo enojada, detrás de mi aparecía un Jacob convertido en lobo que me miraba triste, lo ignore y fui a sentarme con mi hermano, aún transformado, Edward me siguió y se sentó a mi lado- tranquilo padre primerizo que no me comeré a tu hija, si es eso lo que te preocupa...-le dije secamente.

-no es eso...solo quería saber de tu vida...-me dijo sonriendo, el silencio abordo en el claro...

-_que te lo cuente tu tía la calva.._.-pensé frustrada, él volvió a sonreír...

- preferiría que me lo contaras tu...-me dijo de nuevo, fruncí el ceño.

-¡no me leas la miente!...-dije colérica, Renesmee me miro intranquila- tranquila pequeña no hablo contigo...- le dije para tranquilizarla, me agarro la parte de adelante de la camisa con las manos y apoyó su cabecita sobre mi pecho, sonreí al verla hacer eso, gire para encarar al vampiro- te lo diré...pero prometeme que no me volverás a leer la mente, o sino haré lo mismo que tu mujer creare un escudo...-le susurre, Quil levanto la cabeza intranquilo al oler mi irritación, pero lo tranquilice acariciándole el pelaje de una de las patas- soy una caza vampiros experimentada...llevo más de 12 años en esto, desde los 4 años...mato vampiros...licantropos locos y todo tipo de monstruos que hagan mal...ya estaba predestinada a ser lo que soy...en mi corta vida vi a muchos humanos morir en manos de seres sobrenaturales malignos... tengo 100 dones, uno de ellos es copiar todos los dones de los vampiros u otros seres, con solo verlos...-dije para ver como se sorprendía- llegue aquí persiguiendo a un grupo de nómadas, un rastreador, su pareja y un vampiro normal...se llamaban James Watherdale el rastreador, Victoria Watherdale la pareja de este y también rastreadora, y Laurent Da Revin el vampiro que quedaba...al llegar a Seattle, uno de mis secuaces me dijo que un aquelarre se los había cargado...al menos dos de ellos, el rastreador y su pareja, el otro se fue, pero volvió a por una humana...Bella...pero que unos lobos enormes lo mataron...solo escuchar eso volví a mi pueblo...los extrañaba...-finalice.

-Así que eres una caza monstruos...no una caza vampiros...nos asustaste antes...-me dijo riendo, yo solo sonreí, el chaval me hizo sonreír- bueno me alegro de que estés aquí así nos podrás ayudar en lo que puedas...-dijo amable.

-bueno si es contra los Vulturis...cualquier cosa...¿sabéis que le paso a la esposa de Marcus?...-les pregunte se sorprendieron de que tuviera tanta información- bueno una servidora tiene sus fuentes...-sonreí sin más, mientras los demás también lo hacían.

-bueno por lo que sabemos murió a manos de un licantropo...-dijo el Dr. Cullen.

-¿eso es lo que dice ahora?...-pregunte asombrada-¡pero que falsos son esos Vulturis!...¡la mate yo!...-grite enojada, los demás se sorprendieron más.

-¿como que tu la mataste?...pues si no eres muy fuerte...-me dijo Emmet sorprendido.

-la mate yo...le arranque la cabeza con mis armas...-dije insistiendo- y te sorprenderías de lo fuerte que soy...grandullón...-le dije desafiante a Emmet, que me sonrió y guiño un ojo.

-¿con que armas?...-pregunto por fin la esposa del doctor, yo solo sonreí enseñando mis dientes y se sorprendieron de nuevo al apreciarlas bien y ver que tenia colmillos- no me lo puedo creer, es como uno de nosotros...pero a la vez no lo es...-dijo asombrada.

-uno de mis dones...-dije sin más, Renesmee me miro sonriendo se elevo y me mordió el cuello- ¡ay!...-solté, Edward me quito a la niña y la aparto de mi asustado, la niña tenia la boca llena de sangre...pero era extraña...Edward la miro, la toco con un dedo y de la llevo a la boca, Quil se puso delante mió al ver la cara de sorprendido del vampiro- tranquilo Quil...la sangre no es mía...es de la niña...al morderme se rompió un colmillo...-me acerque a la pequeña- perdona peque...¿te hiciste mucho daño?...-pregunte preocupada y acariciándole la cabeza.

-_no, perdoname a mi...me descontrole.._.-Edward y yo saltamos a la negación.

-¡no!...no pasa nada pequeña es culpa nuestra...-dijimos los dos a la vez, cuando nos dimos cuenta nos echamos a reír, la pequeña nos siguió y próximamente los quileutes y los Cullen...estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas durante la tarde, me hice amiga de Rose, Emmet y Edward, además de Nessie y el Dr. Cullen, pero aun más de Rose, Emmie y Eddy, pero un gruñido que escuche de entre los arboles me distrajo...

-¿Edward que hora es?...-pregunte.

-son las 18:00 h...-dijo tranquilamente.

-¡oh!...bueno tengo que presentaros mis secuaces...-dije los otros me miraron raro, silbe y 5 seres sobrenaturales aparecieron, los 5 de antes...-ellos son David, él del pelaje rojo, John, él del pelaje azul oscuro, Rob, él del pelaje negro, Max, él del pelaje rubio y Jack, él del pelaje blanco...son mis mascotas y mis amigos...-dije emocionada.

-tienes a tu disposición hombres lobo de verdad...¡uff!...ahora si que das miedo...-dijo Emmet simulando terror, yo solo le sonreí.

-**¡cállese!...**-dijo John, enojado- **la señora Marie nos acogió cuando todos nos despreciaron...**-dijo más enojado.

-tranquilo John...-le susurre, él asintió-¡hey!...chicos ellos son los Cullen la familia que tenéis que defender...-les dije, Max miro por encima de mi hombro a Rose...

-_que mujer más hermosa..¿estará soltera?...¿quera salir conmigo?..._- pensó el de pelaje rubio, Edward y yo estallamos en carcajadas...

- no Max es un vampiro...-le explique el aulló tristemente, Rob seguía mirando a Jacob recelosamente- ¿Rob?...¿que te sucede?...-le pregunte preocupada.

-**es que señora...ese lobo de allí la hizo llorar...ya sabe...nosotros no permitimos que nada ni nadie la haga llorar...**-dijo secamente mirándolo desafiante, me le acerque y lo abrace el solo se sonrojo furiosamente, pero con el pelaje no se veía.

-**¡si es verdad!... nadie la hace llorar a usted...**-dijo Max.

-**no podemos permitir que nuestra ama sufra por un metamorfo...**-dijo aun más enojado David.

-**¿además que se a creído ese para hacerle eso?...él no es nadie...**-apunto Jack.

-no pasa nada chicos...-le dije para mirarles a los ojos y sonreírles cálidamente- ya me las arreglare...tengo mis métodos...y sabéis que son afectivos...-le dije para sonreír, ellos suspiraron.

-**como desee...**-dijeron secamente, aun mirándolo con algo de odio, una pregunta me distrajo.

-¿que tan fuerte eres Marie?...-pregunto de repente Emmet.

-bueno...soy mucho más fuerte que todos los vampiros de esa casa juntos...-dije sin más, él me miro sorprendido, cogí de nuevo a Renesmee y se las enseñe a mis mascotas- Chicos...ella es Renesmee y es a la que tenemos que proteger...no tenemos que dejar que ninguno de los Vulturis se acerque a ella por menos de 50 m... ¿vale?...-vi como asentían- si lo hacen no dudéis en arrancarles la cabeza e incinerarlos...-dije seriamente.

-**¿ama?...¿ ella no es un vampiro?...¿por que defender a los que matamos?...**-me pregunto John.

-bueno John...ella es la hija de mi amiga...no caza humanos...entonces es una igual a nosotros...-le dije serenamente, él solo asintió- ahora ir a descansar solo tenemos un mes para prepararnos...-les dije y desaparecieron, me gire a mi familia y amigos- escucharme si algo pasa...no os preocupéis... estamos nosotros...vosotros intentar razonar con esa mierda de vampiros, que nosotros protegeremos a la niña...-dije para abrazar a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida, se la di a su madre y me gire para ir con mi manada, al llegar allí bostece.

-¡hey!...¿Marie tienes sueño?...-me pregunto Sam.

-un poco...pero no puedo dormir...-le dije seriamente volviendo a bostezar.

-¿cuanto hace que no duermes?...-esta vez fue Embry el que me pregunto preocupado.

-2 meses...por eso tengo esta cara...-dije riendo sin ganas, de repente mi mundo se oscureció, solo sentí como era atrapada por un lobo de pelaje marrón, Jacob me cogió en la caída y me apoye en él, abrazándome a su pata delantera.

Continuara...

…...

autora: hola a todos...¿os gusto?...jejejeje...yo soy la Marie...espero que os haya gustado...ya que las escenas son algo raras...si las personalidades también cambian un poco...sobre todo la de Jake... intentare cambiarlo y hacerlo lo más parecido a la novela...¡chao!...


	2. cap 2:El pervertido

autora: y aquí viene otro cap...espero que os guste...los personajes de la saga _Crepúsculo_ no me pertenecen...si no que pertenecen a señora Stephanie Meyers...

**Capitulo 2: el pervertido...**

**flash back**

_-¿cuanto hace que no duermes?...-esta vez fue Embry el que me pregunto preocupado._

_-2 meses...por eso tengo esa cara...-dije riendo sin ganas, de repente mi mundo se oscureció, solo sentó como era atrapada por un lobo de pelaje marrón, Jacob me cogió en la caída y me apoye en él, abrazándome a su pata delantera._

**Fin flash back**

Me desperté en medio de la noche, estaba en un lugar calentito mire para mi espalda y vi al lobo marrón dormido, mire a mi alrededor, todos menos Embry dormían como lobos, me levante del suelo y me acerque a Seth, era hermoso el color arena le pegaba mucho, me recordaba a Jack, mi pequeño lobo...una presión en mi espalda me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, me gire asustada y preparada para destruir a lo que fuera eso que me tocaba, pero quien estaba detrás mio era Jacob, que me miraba tristemente, me le acerque asta que mi nariz toco su hocico...

-hola Jake ¿te encuentras bien?...-le pregunte sonriendo, él se sonrojo un poco.

-_un poco cansado...cuidarte toda la tarde no a sido fácil..._-dijo para hacer una mueca de sonrisa burlona en esa cara de lobo.

-¿como que a sido difícil?...-dije alarmada.

-_tu, al igual que Bella...hablas en sueños...te quejaste de mi comportamiento...dijiste que el chupasangre de Edward era muy atractivo... jejejeje...eso puso un poco celosa a Bella...y llamaste a tu madre..._- dijo cabizbajo.

-no te rayes Jake...mi mama murió cuando yo nací...te recuerdo que Quil y yo no somos hermanos de parte de madre...mi mama no era de los quileutes...-le dije sonriendo y abrazándole el cuello todo lo que podía.

-¡Marie!...es hora de comer...ven si quieres...-dijo la encantadora voz de Rose.

-me voy por un momento Jake...que tengo hambre...-dije para encaminarme, pero soltó algo que me paro...

-_¡espera!...yo...yo también quiero ir..._-me dijo, me gire y vi con gran asombro como las mejillas del lobo se sonrojaban.

-¡vale!...-grite emocionada- venga rápido...ve detrás de los arboles vístete y ven...-le dije empujándolo.

-_hay un problema..._-lo mire interrogante, él con la cabeza baja soltó-_para seguirte antes...rompí mi ropa transformándome..._-dijo avergonzado.

-y bueno...voy a buscarte algo de ropa...espera aquí...-le dije para salir corriendo a la casa, entre y me pare de golpe en medio del comedor, mire para un lado y vi como algo se me abalanzaba, todos se asustaron...

-¡MARIE!...-gritaron unas voces conocidas, mire encima mio que había y allí estaban mis amigos de Denali... Tanya, Katie, Eleazar y Carmen.

-¡HOLA!...¡os eche de menos!...-dije emocionada y los abrace uno por uno- ¿que hacéis por aquí?...-pregunte en los brazos de Eleazar.

-bueno vinimos a ayudar a los Cullen, ya que somos amigos desde hace mucho...y por que Irina fue la que los metió en problemas...así que intentamos ayudar en lo que podamos...¿y tu que haces aquí? ...-me pregunto Tanya, ella tan sutil como siempre, escuche un gruñido de fuera.

-esperar gente, tengo que buscar algo de ropa para un amigo y vengo a charlar con vosotros ¿ok?...-dije alegre ellas asintieron me dirigí a Esme- perdone señora Cullen... necesito ropa para Jake...-le dije educadamente.

-¡jovencita!...¡no me vuelvas a llamar señora Cullen!...-dijo severamente, yo la mire tristemente- llamame Esme...y arriba hay mucha ropa...ve y mira que es lo que te gusta...-me dijo para abrazarme maternalmente, esa mujer me recodo a mi actual mama y le correspondí el abrazo, el abrazo no era tan cálido como el de mi mama, pero servia.

Subí las escaleras y guiándome por el olfato entre en una cambra que olía a ropa, al estar dentro me sorprendí...montañas de ropa, guiándome por el olor de Emmet...busque una montaña de ropa bien doblada que olía a él...seguramente esa ropa le llegaría a Jake...ya que el chico estaba muy grandote...me acorde lo del claro y me sonroje...él tenia un cuerpo increíble...me encantaría verle con ropa normal y no con los pantalones cortados que todo ellos usan...allí en medio de toda esa ropa...vi una camiseta de cuello alto azul marino y unos pantalones negros...me gustaron y los cogí...pero como sabía no se los pondría...así que seguí buscando, más adelante encontré unos piratas de chándal negros y una camiseta de tirantes negra...vale...con eso tapaba poco...pero prefería eso a que fuera medio desnudo delante de esas vampiresas... suspire ...fuera como fuera siempre estaría celosa...Jacob había imprimado con Renesmee...pero yo sabía muy bien que ella no lo aceptaría, ya que ella encontraría a un igual a ella y se enamoraría de él...eso sería muy doloroso para el licantropo...pero era algo inevitable...de repente escuche un gruñido que me distrajo de mis cavilaciones...sonreí y me asome por la ventana, en el proceso algo me agarro de mi simple camisa blanca y me la rasgo por completo...me asome y vi a Jake debajo de esta mirándome irritado...

-¡ya va! ¡ya va!...¡ahora te tiro la ropa!...¡hombre IMPACIENTE!...-le reñí, al levantar el brazo note como la brisa me acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo, mire para abajo y vi como Jake tenia un trapo blanco en la cabeza, yo solo reí...él me miro molesto, su mirada cambio a una de total asombro y luego a un fuerte sonrojo...no entendí, desvió la mirada, cuando me mire, me sonroje a más no poder y grite, Edward, Bella, Emmet y Carlisle vinieron corriendo, cuando abrieron la puerta, me miraron sorprendidos, yo estaba en el suelo debajo de la ventana abierta, furiosamente sonrojada y con las prendas que había elegido para Jake tapándome el pecho...

-¿pequeña que sucede?...-me dijo Carlisle preocupado y acercándose a mi.

-¡no se acerque!...-grite mas sonrojada, pareció hacerme caso y me miro interrogante, Emmet se me acerco- ¡tu tampoco te acerques!...-grite más fuerte, Edward se echo a reír, reía como un loco- ¡que no ven que estoy desnuda!...¡quiero vestirme!...-grite, rápidamente Emmet y Carlisle se giraron dándome la espalda y yéndose, a bajo solo se escuchaba la risa de Edward y la carcajada burlona de Emmet...

Cuando me encontré sola en la habitación, me tape la cara con las prendas y grite fuertemente, pero el grito fue apagado por las prendas, cuando acabé, aparte las prendas de mi y me mire medio desnuda en una habitación llena de ropa...¡Jah!...¡que ironía!...empece a reír como una loca...

-¡vale!...veo que ESTAS loca...-me dijo la conocida voz de Jacob, mire para todas partes y me lo encontré detrás de una pila de ropa, tapando su cuerpo desnudo- podrías taparte no puedo hablar contigo con los ojos cerrados...-asentí y rápidamente busque algo, cerca de mi encontré una camiseta blanca de tirantes y me la puse, cuando me mire vi que se me notaba igualmente los senos, así que me busque otra cosa, poniéndome de cuatro patas y dándole a Jacob una esplendida vista de mi trasero, lo escuche jadear, no le preste atención y seguí buscando algo, encontré otra camiseta de tirantes, pero esta era negra, me la puse rápidamente, me gire hacia Jake y lo sorprendí mirándome el trasero con admiración, lo mire interrogante y él sonrojado a más no poder, me dijo- oye...¿mi ropa?...-pregunto desviando mi atención.

-¿he?...si...si aquí tienes...perdona por haber tardado tanto...-le dije para girarme y darle privacidad, delante mio había un espejo y vi como mi camiseta no pegaba con mis shorts grises ...mire entre la ropa y vi unas shorts vaqueros, me fui detrás de una montaña de ropa- ¡hey!… Jake...me estoy cambiando así que no vengas...-solo escuche un suspiro como respuesta, me quite mis shorts y cuando me agache por los otros sentí una presencia-¿Jake?...¿eres tu?...-dije mirando por todas bandas con los shorts en la mano y solo llevando unas braguitas naranjas, una mano apareció por detrás y me tapo la boca, yo iba a retorcerla hasta arrancársela a mi agresor, pero sentí como una mano cálida se posaba sobre mi hombro y me hacia mirar para atrás...

-¡Shhhhh!...tranquila soy yo...-dijo Jake tranquilizándome- como puedes tener miedo a la oscuridad si tu has luchado y matado a infinidad de monstruos...-dijo burlonamente, lo mire con el ceño fruncido- ¿no sabes que hay aquí?...no sabemos si hay un vampiro o si hay algo más, ya que la habitación huele condenadamente a vampiro...-explico, me miro y yo le señale su mano en mi boca, aparto de mi su mano...-¡ups!...perdo...na...-susurro cerca de mis labios, lo mire frustrada, al igual que él, deseaba con toda mi alma que me besara, me acerque a él tanto como para rozar mis labios con los suyos, pero un ruido nos distrajo- rápido ponte la ropa...-me dijo sonrojado, yo también sonrojada asentí y me los puse, cuando estaba por atármelos sentí una mano posarse en mi trasero, me gire y golpee al poseedor de esa mano, lo tumbe al suelo y cogí su mano haciendo una llave de lucha libre- ¡muy bien Marie!...-me dijo Jake que estaba al lado del interruptor.

-oye Jake...¿y si enciendes la luz y vemos a mi atacante pervertido?...-le dije sutilmente, cuando lo hizo, entre mis manos había una vampiro anciano que me miraba libidinosamente, aprovecho con la otra mano y me sobo un pecho- ¡PERO SERA USTED UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ...-le grite golpeándolo, Jake lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo elevo del suelo mirándolo amenazadoramente, yo me eche para atrás sonrojada y tapándome el pecho.

-¡oh!...tranquilo, tranquilo...yo solo quería ver que tan fuerte era esa muchacha tan linda...-dijo para sonreírme libidinosamente, Jake lo miro fieramente, escuchamos ruido en las escaleras, alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Que pasa allí?...-pregunto la voz de mi hermano, fui rápidamente a la puerta y la abrí para lanzarme sobre él...pero me equivoque y me lance sobre Edward que me recibió cordial, lo mire y me separe de él sonrojada y desorientada.

-perdón...no quise...pensé que era mi hermano...-dije intentando tranquilizarme, mi hermano me cogió la mano lo mire y me le tire encima- ¡hermano!...un viejo pervertido, allí dentro, me manoseo...-dije llorando a mares, estaba muy asustada, Quil empezó a temblar de rabia, empezó a convulsionarse.

-¡quitate de encima Marie!...¡todos salgan de aquí!...-grito para ir a transformarse, pero Jacob le salto encima y lo paro- ¡Jake!...¡sal de encima mio!...-le grito lleno de rabia- ¡a mi hermana no la toca nadie!...¡me escuchas nadie!...¡y menos un viejo verde!...¡sal de aquí que lo mato!...-grito aun más fuerte, Jacob lo ignoro.

-Tranquilo Quil ya le di su merecido...-dijo con orgullo- ese no vuelve a toca una de nuestras chicas ni loco...-dijo para reír, de la habitación salio un viejo con la cara deformada de los golpes, se acerco a mi, yo me escondí detrás de Emmet que era el que tenia mas cerca.

-perdóneme señorita...prometo...nunca más poner, ni mis manos, ni mi mirada sobre usted...-me dijo educadamente, yo solo asentí mirando por debajo del brazo de "super" Emmet que me protegía si a ese viejo se le ocurría alguna cosa, mire para Edward...

-_oye disculpa por lo de antes..._-le dije apenada

-tranquila mujer un fallo como ese le pasa a cualquiera...-dijo él simplemente.

-¿_Bells no estará enojada conmigo?...es que tu no me gustas como hombre...más bien pareces mi hermano mayor que se ríe de mi cada dos por tres...-_dije primero preocupada mirando a mi amiga, después sonreí divertida.

-¿Bella?...no que va Bella no esta enojada, ni celosa...ya, ya se que no te gusto en ese sentido...-río graciosamente.

-_este...mmm...¿puede decirte algo?..._-le dije un poco sonrojada.

-si...¿de que se trata?...-pregunto curioso.

-_mmm...es que a mi me gusta Jake...¿no te importa que le quite su futura pareja a tu hija?..._-dije muy sonrojada, él solo sonrió, sabia que no era el momento de reírse.

-nop...si me lo quitas de encima mejor que mejor...-dijo feliz- así me ahorras el matar a alguien...-sonrió alegre.

-_¿se lo podría comentar?...¿o me podría obtener algo de información?..._-le pregunte desesperada- _¿y otra cosa, podría preguntarle que siente por mi?.._.-le conté sumamente sonrojada.

-bueno eso tendrías que preguntárselo tu ¿no?...-dijo para sonreírme, asentí, mire a Bella, ahora tenia que aclarar las cosas con ella.

-oye Bells no estas enojada conmigo ¿no?...-la mire tristemente.

-¿que?...¿yo enojada?...-me miro sorprendida- lo tendrías que estar tu amiga no yo...que ese viejo te manosee...-dijo suspirando con recelo- y por lo de mi marido... no pasa nada mujer tu puedes abrazarlo siempre que lo necesites...que yo soy su mujer, no su dueña...-me dijo amablemente riendo con gracia- puedes abrazar a Esme, a Rose, a Emmet, a Carlisle, a Renesmee, a Edward y a mi siempre que quieras amiga...-dijo abrazándome- cuando vuelvan Alice y Jazz también los podrás abrazar...ya que tu olor es muy potente...hueles como nosotros y como los lobos, además no me dan ganas de ir mordiéndote…viendo lo que le paso a mi bebe...no me quiero quedar sin dientes...jajajaja...-dijo riendo sin parar, me le uní y pronto todos lo hicimos.

-¿quien es ese señor?...-pregunte, ya volviendo al tema, poniéndome detrás de Jacob, que me cogió una mano.

-él es nuestro "abuelo"...-dijo Tanya desde detrás- lo siento Marie...esa es su costumbre...es para conocer gente...pensamos que se había vuelto a Denali, pero estaba aquí...-suspiro la muchacha- Disculpale... es imbécil...-dijo para pegarle una colleja.

-lo que sea...que no se acerque a mi hermana...o el mundo prescindirá de un yayo...-le dijo mi hermano mirándolo con rabia.

-eso...la próxima vez...¡espera!...no habrá próxima vez...ya que te matare a menos que este a 50 m de distancia de ella...-dijo Jake enfadado y arrastrándome al piso de abajo.

ABAJO...

-¡hey!...¿que paso?...-me susurro Rose dándome un plato de comida y acariciándome la melena castaña.

-un viejo de mierda...la ha estado toqueteando...mientras ella se cambiaba...-dijo Jacob por mi, lo mire iba a sonreírle, pero mi mirada se desvió a sus labios y me sonroje furiosamente, desvié la mirada y vi como él también lo hacia.

-¿así que un viejo te estaba tocando?...¿que viejo?...-dijo para sentarse a mi lado, me miro preocupadamente, leí su mente-_espero que no la violara como hizo mi prometido y sus amigos hace muchos años..._-dijo triste.

-no, no fue como lo que te paso Rose...-le susurre triste, descubrir que le paso, fue un golpe muy fuerte para mi-¡¿como alguien te pudo hacer semejante bestialidad?...-pregunte entre lagrimas, Rose me miro sorprendida, al igual que Jake- tu prometido Royce King II...¡¿como pudo hacer eso?...eso es asqueroso...¡le odio!...-dije junte las manos delante mio y mire hacia el techo, mis ojos se volvieron rojos y empece a recitar un hechizo muy antiguo, el cielo trono y empezó a oscurecer-¡ NECABERIS!...-grite al final, los ojos volvieron a ser normales y el cielo se aclaro.

-¿que hiciste?...-dijo Rose espantada, caí de rodillas al suelo, apoyándome en la silla y respirando agitadamente, la mire y le sonreí...

-ya lo veras...-dije con la cara sudada...Rose me miro preocupadamente- ya viene...-susurre de repente se escucharon gritos terroríficos...

-_¿quien me a llamado...?...__-_dijo entre gritos-_estoy sufriendo mi condena...no me llaméis por nada..__._-apareció la imagen putrefacta del prometido de Rose, entre un agujero negro, que apareció de la nada.

-¡MONSTRUO!...-le grite, lo cogí por su camisa y me miro con miedo- créeme que el haber estado todo este tiempo en el infierno por el crimen que cometiste no sera nada con lo que te espera a partir de ahora...-dije terroríficamente mirándole con mucho odio- tu condena...sera el vivir para siempre en una muerte perpetua... morirás y vivirás... repetirás tu muerte a manos de tu ex-prometida vampiresa ...por la eternidad... después volverás al infierno y te consumirás...de ti no quedara nada...además daré caza a tus descendientes y a los de tus amigos...-dije tétricamente.

-¡no!...¡no perdón!...¡Rosalie perdón!...-grito al ser absorbido de nuevo, lo mire sonriendo, cuando el agujero se cerró, le sonreí a Rose, que me miraba como si estuviera a punto de llorar y caí...mi mundo de nuevo se oscureció...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Rose me salto encima, alegremente...

-¡GRACIAS!...-dijo alegre entre susurros...yo la mire alegremente, mire a Jake, este miraba como si estuviera orgulloso de mi- gracias...yo ya lo mate con sus amigos...pero el castigo que le implantaste, me gusta...-explico sonriendo y riendo como loca.

-no es nada...bueno no solo es la condena a él...sus amigos también verán como los matas por toda la eternidad...luego volverán al infierno y serán devorados...no quedara nada de ellos...-explique.

-¿como lo hiciste?...-dijo Jake y todos los vampiros, al parecer me habían llevado al salón.

-bueno trabajar con _monstruos, diablos, licantropos locos, vampiros masoquistas, et_c...-dije divertida- uno aprende trucos...además _Satanás_ me debe un favor...-dije sin más, los demás me miraron extrañados.

-¡oye!...¿que paso allí arriba?...-pregunto la voz maternal de Esme.

-el...bueno...el caso es que fui para arriba a buscar ropa para Jake y mi camiseta se desgarro cayendo sobre este, así que busque algo de ropa para mi, como que Jake no veía que salía se preocupo y subió a la habitación...yo me estaba cambiando, así que no lo vi, cuando estaba por ponerme los pantalones escuche algo, Jake me tapo la boca para que no gritara, me pidió que terminara de vestirme...cuando sentí una mano en mi trasero, grite y sacudí a mi agresor inmovilizándole en el suelo...luego Jake encendió la luz y vi que era un viejo, este aprovecho que yo estaba distraída...para meterme mano, lo golpee, Jake lo aparto de mi y lo amenazo, salí disparada a los brazos de mi hermano, pero resultaba que era su hijo Edward quien me recibió...luego Quil estalló en rabia y Jake lo redujo para que no destrozara la casa, le dijo que ya había saldado cuentas con el anciano y que ya no hacia falta-dije suspirando- en resumen...hoy...Jacob...¡a sido mi héroe contra el pervertido!...-dije alegre, él se sonrojo, pero me sonrió, Rose me abrazo yo la mire...

-¿sabes?...eres como una hija para mi...-me dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-sip...para nosotros también lo es...-dijeron Carlisle y Esme, yo les sonreí, mire a Rose...

-¿sabes Rose?...te pareces mucho a mi mama...ella no era una quileute...era una mujer de EUA, rubia, pija, de muy buen ver y rica...se enamoro de mi papa cundo estaba de viaje turista por la Push...al darme a luz murió...-le dije tristemente...-Rose...ella...ella murió...por...por mi culpa...-dije para echarme a llorar en su pecho, ella me acaricio la espalda.

-tranquila...no fue tu culpa...tranquila...-dijo abrazándome mas fuerte, Jake me miraba tristemente, después de llorar solo se escuchaban mi respiración agitada, me aparte de Rose y le sonreí aun con mi carra cubierta de lagrimas.

-¡Gracias Rose...eres...eres una persona increíble y te quiero!...-grite para abalanzarme sobre ella y besarle la mejilla, ella me sonrió-bueno ¡os quiero a todos!...-grite aun más contenta.

-yo también te quiero...solo llevas dos días aquí y ya te queremos todos...hasta el chucho este...-dijo sonriéndole pícaramente, mientras él se atragantaba con la comida, ya que se cogió una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-¿que quieres decir?...-pregunte sin entender.

-nada...-dijo Jacob secamente- ¿sabes como una rubia ha de saber ir al baño?...-dijo sonriendo burlonamente, ella le mando una mirada asesina- yendo de dos en dos para averiguar como se tira la cadena...jajajaja...-dijo para echarse a reír, si hubiera sido posible, juraría haber visto a Rose sonrojada de rabia, los demás solo atinaron a reír.

-ja, ja...lobito...¿solo sabes eso?...-le dijo ella riendo ahora- ¿sabes en que se diferencia un lobo a una mierda?...en que el lobo es bonito, pero la mierda huele mejor...-y se echo a reír mientras él se sonrojaba de furia, yo solo los mire y empece a reírme, ...ellos dos me miraron, se miraron recelosamente y volviendo a fijar su mirada en mi sonrieron cálidamente, al igual que los demás, les gustaba verme reír así de contenta.

-¡hey!..¡.Marie!...-me grito una voz desde atrás de todos los que me rodeaban- ¿que te parece si dejamos nuestra charla para mañana?...es que se te ve cansada...-me dijo Carmen.

-vale...-dije bostezando, tenia unas pequeñas ojeras, ahora me parecía a ellos más que nunca, si no fuera por el color de piel- Rose gracias por la comida...ahora me tengo que ir a dormir...-le dije para levantarme agarrar a Jake de la mano...

-¡espera!...tu y el lobo podéis ir a dormir en la habitación de Edward...-me dijo sonriendo pícaramente, yo la mire y vi como le sonreía a Jake pícaramente, lo mire y vi que estaba sonrojado furiosamente, los demás también sonrieron como ella.

-emm...me parece que fuera, ya sabes...Edward necesitara su habitación...-pero ella me interrumpió.

-no...nada de fuera...os vais para la habitación...Edward tiene una casa cerca de aquí...así que no tenéis escusa...-dijo para ensanchar aun más su sonrisa, no podía negarme...lo intente...pero mi corazón me dolió al intentarlo...mire a Edward para que me ayudara, pero él fingió no verme...

-_¡mierda!...¡ya veras Edward!..._-pensé furiosa, vi como él solo reía fingiendo con su mujer... a mi lado escuche la voz de Jacob...

-¿se puede saber que estas tramando rubia del demonio?...-pregunto un furioso Jake, ella lo miro y le sonrió pícaramente.

-nada...solo quiero que ella duerma en un sitio cómodo, pero ella no dormirá aquí a menos que alguien de su manada duerma con ella...-explico.

-pues iré a llamar a Leah...ella es una mujer y...-pero la rubia le interrumpió.

-¡que va!...ella ya esta dormida...no pretenderás despertarla al la 3:00 a.m. Solo por dormir con Marie... duerme tu...¿que más te da?... además ella no entrara aquí, con nosotros...ya lo sabes...-dijo despreocupadamente.

-de acuerdo...-dijimos los dos con resignación-¡ah!...-suspire para arrastrar a un Jacob que estaba muy sonrojado hacia las escaleras de la cocina, vi como sonreían todos los vampiros, me sonroje y subí a la habitación, como hice antes me guié por el aroma del vampiro y encontré una habitación enorme con una gran cama en el medio, arrastre al chico dentro, le solté la mano y fui a una de las grandes paredes de cristal, que daban fuera en el jardín, para mirar-¡wow!...Jake mira esto!...-le dije emocionada...él me miro aun sonrojado y se acerco, me sonrió...

-si, es muy bonito...-dijo para mirarme, me agarro en brazos y me tendió en la cama, yo estaba sonrojadísima, él me miro y luego miro a la puerta, me hizo el signo de silencio, yo le mire interrogante y se acerco sin hacer el mínimo ruido posible, abrió la puerta de golpe y aparecieron 4 personas en el suelo Rose, Edward, Esme y Emmet, me levante sobresaltada- ¡¿se puede saber que mierda estáis haciendo espiando?...-grito enfadado- ¡¿ni para dormir nos dejareis en paz?...-dijo mirándolos severamente.

-bueno...eso no es lo que tu mente grita...¿verdad Jacob?...-dijo Edward riendo sin parar, yo lo mire interrogante, Rose sonrió pícara y Emmet solo soltó una carcajada.

-solo queríamos saber si necesitabais algo...y además no hagáis mucho ruido...que los demás os oirán...- dijo Emmet para reír con ganas, Jacob se sonrojo furiosamente y le golpeo la cabeza.

-¡callate!...¡y largo de aquí chupasangres!...¡que nosotros si necesitamos dormir!...-grito aun más sonrojado, se escucho la voz de Edward desde fuera, al crear la puerta.

-eso no es lo que tu mente dice chucho...buenas noches Marie...y no te canses mucho...-dijo para empezar de nuevo a reír con los demás.

-no entiendo...-dije, Jake me miro sonrojado y lo vi suspirar de alivió- ¿Jake?...¿que es lo que tu mente grita?...-dije para intentar leerle la mente, solo leí que tenia sueño.

-¡ni se te ocurra leerme la mente!...-dijo enojado, yo me encogí en mi sitio, él se acerco y se sentó a mi lado- Marie...no quieras saber lo que mi mente grita...es privado...ya tengo suficiente con que esa sanguijuela de mierda me la lea...para añadirte tu ¿ok?...-dijo tumbándose a mi lado y dándome la espalda intentando dormir.

-de acuerdo...-susurre para estirarme mirando hacia él y dormir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente sentí como dos brazos calientes me abrazaban la cintura y me acercaban a un cuerpo igual de caliente, su piel se frotaba con la miá, haciéndome estremecer, de repente unos labios rozaron mi cuello, abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con el lindo rostro de Jacob a unas milésimas del mio...

-¿Ja...Jake?...-susurre, él abrió los ojos y me miro medio dormido, me sonrió y se acerco a besarme... pero...¡BOM!...se abrió la puerta de golpe, entrando así Seth que estaba emocionado, al vernos así, se sonrojo furiosamente y salio disparado hacia el piso de abajo, yo y el "chucho"...nos quedamos mirando la puerta, mire a Jacob y él me miro...

-¿que...que haces?...-pregunto muy sonrojado.

-yo nada...-dije con reproche- fuiste tu el que me abrazo..._y me encanta...jijijiji..._-dije frustrada, desvié mi mirada hacia abajo y me sonroje aun más, mis manos estaban en su pecho agarrando la camiseta y tenia una de mis piernas entre las suyas, él también miro hacia abajo y se sonrojo mucho más, no separamos rápidamente el uno del otro-yo...lo...lo siento...-dije sonrojada abrazándome a mi misma dándole la espalda.

-no...dis...disculpame...fui...fui yo...-dijo sentado dándome la espalda cruzado de piernas y con la cabeza gacha, me levante y me fui dejándolo allí sonrojado, note su mirada en mi espalda, me gire...

-Ja...Jacob...me...me voy a abajo...a aclarar las cosas...-dije para salir corriendo hacia abajo, abajo todas las miradas se posaron sobre mi y me sonroje al instante- no os penséis lo que no es...-les dije tímidamente.

-bueno al menos no habéis hecho ruido...jijijijijiji...-rió con ganas Emmet.

-¿que?...-dije distraídamente- perdone Esme...¿me prestaría la cocina para cocinarles algo a mi manada?...- ella asintió y entre en la enorme cocina, escuchando detrás de mi la carcajada de Emmet, mire en el congelador y encontré algo de carne, bueno al menos podría preparar algo de comida, suspire y tirando la carne sobre el mármol empece a cortarlo en pedacitos...

Después de media hora...

-¿hey!...¿chicos no vais a entrar?...

continuara...

…...

autora: pobre de mi...mira que levantarme con semejante bombón entre brazos...jijijiji...aquí termina este cap...espero que os haya gustado...¡chao!...


	3. cap 3:¡¡Esposados y noche femenina!

autora: bueno aquí viene el nuevo cap...los personajes de la saga _Twilight_ no me perteneces son de la autora Stephanie Meyers...

**capitulo 3: ¡esposados!...y noche femenina con licantropos...o.O **

**flash back**

_-¿que?...-dije distraídamente- perdone Esme...¿me prestaría la cocina para cocinarles algo a mi manada?...- ella asintió y entre en la enorme cocina, mire en el congelador y encontré algo de carne, bueno al menos podría preparar algo de comida, suspire y tirando la carne sobre el mármol empece a cortarlo en pedacitos..._

_Después de media hora..._

_-¡hey!...¿chicos no vais a entrar?..._

**fin flash back**

-¡hey!...¿chicos no vais a entrar?...-les dije desde la ventana de la cocina- hice algo de comer y preferiría que me acompañarais si no es mucha molestia...-vi como Embry corría hacia la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina y entraba de una revolada, sentándose en la mesa, le siguió Seth y Leah, me asome y vi como Sam se transformaba en hombre para venir junto a Jared, Quil y Paul- ¡hey! ¡Esperar!...no hace falta que seáis tan bastos...-dije para sonreír, mire bien y vi que Jacob no estaba- oye Seth ¿y Jake?...-él me miro sonrojado- ¡oye!...lo de antes no es lo que te estas imaginando ...yo...solo...-una voz nos interrumpió.

-no fue nada de lo que te estas pensando Seth...yo y ella solo estábamos dormidos...-dijo Jake entrando- ¿tu has cocinado eso?...-pregunto incrédulo.

-si...siéntate...-él me hizo caso y se sentó, le deje delante de él un plato de comida, la comida era un estofado...-espero que os guste...-dije para mirar la reacción de todos, todo probaron a la vez y se quedaron estáticos, los mire asustada, era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien que no fueran mis secuaces- ¿que?...¿esta malo?...- dije aun más asustada al ver la cara de póquer de todos.

-esto esta...-empezó Sam.

-¡BUENÍSIMO!...-dijeron todo los demás, todos me sonrieron, desde la sala escuche la risa de todos, entonces sonreí, sonreí como nunca me hubieran visto- ¡wow!...definitivamente tu hermana es hermosa...además bendito sea su futuro marido...-soltó Embry mirando a Jake, los demás rieron con ganas al ver como Quil le pegaba una colleja y Jake y yo nos sonrojábamos, una música sonó de la nada, era mi móvil...

-¿si?...-dije para girarme y hablar por el móvil- no...pero...no, claro que no...¡¿como?¡¿un novio?… jajajaja... como te escuche... ¿que?...¿Claire dice que?...en serio...¡que linda!...-dije Quil me miro con interés-...nop...no, no insistas...eres malvada...¿como?¿Que aprendiste de mi?...¿cuando?...-dije asombrada-...¡EMILY!..¡dije que no quería novio!...-grite enfadada- ¿he?...¿por que?... bueno...este...sip...eso mismo...me gusta alguien...jejejeje...-reí con ganas, Edward se rió y Jake me miro con interés-...¡no! no acertarías...no él tiene a Kim...¡no él te tiene a ti!...¡NO!...¡es muy pequeño!...¿como pudiste?...no, él es de mi edad, solo que es mas grande, en proporción, que yo...jijijiji… ¡casi!...¡no te lo diré!...¡si le preguntas te mato!...vale acertaste...-suspire pesadamente, Edward se rió otra vez-...si es él... no te rías... nop...¡NO!...que salida que eres...jejejeje...¿Sam sabe de esto?...¡ah!...que él no sabe...bueno tendrías que sacar esa faceta tuya delante de él a ver lo que piensa...-mire a Sam, que me miraba asombrado, le guiñe un ojo- sip esta aquí a mi lado... jejejeje...la dulce venganza...¿a si? ¿y como te piensas vengar?...-le rete divertida-...¡no!...no lo hagas...si de acuerdo...-dije aliviada-...vale, vale... no, no me escapare...nada que ver...no hoy he dormido muy bien...si...en una cama...- dije sonrojada, Jake también se sonrojo-¿como lo supiste?...para mi que eres adivina...jajajaja...-reí aun sonrojada-...vale estaré allí a las 21:00 h... sip...¡ no me iré con un vampiro amante mio!...-conteste divertida-... nada que ver...¡oye!...no me obligaras a salir con el muchacho ese ¿no?..-cuando dije esto Jake me miro con reproche- ¿no? ...¿enserio?...¡gracias amiga!...sip la traeré si puedo...¿Leah?...vale...sip...¡adiós!...lo prometo...nop...me lo comeré... jejejeje...-reí maquiavelicamente...-_si supieras que ya dormí con él...¡espera!...ya lo sabes...jejejeje...vale estoy loca...hablo sola conmigo misma..._-suspire

-¡oye!...Marie...¿como puedes pensar eso?...-dijo la voz de Edward divertido-bueno...no hay problema ya que tu "chico" piensa lo mismo que tu...-dijo para estallar en carcajadas, mire al salón sonrojada.

-¡calla Edward!...eso no se dice...además no soy yo la única que piensa así por lo que veo...jijijiji..¿verdad Eddy?.-solo escuche el ruido que hace alguien al callar de golpe avergonzado-¿que decías?...¡nah!...era Edward el marido de la "chica vampiro"...sip...Bells...-dije alegre-... si...ahora si adiós...-dije para colgar, la cocina y el salón estaban en silencio- ¿me estabais escuchando?...-dije enojada-¡VOYERISTAS!...-dije para salir de la cocina y dirigirme hacia el salón- Oye Rose...necesito de tu ayuda...-le dije sonriendo, mire a Edward que me miraba avergonzado, sonreí, mire a los demás que me miraban y sonreían-¡espero que te haya gustado mis pensamientos Eddy...jijiji...¡por cierto! ...¡muy buenos días a todos!...¡voyeristas!... -grite irritada, cogiendo la mano a mi amiga y arrastrándola al jardín, riendo divertida ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-bueno es ese mi problema...-dije desesperada.

-no veo el problema...tienes que ir a pasar la noche con la novia del jefe de tu manada...no le veo el problema...-dijo sonriéndome maternalmente.

-si que hay un problema...me dijo de llevar a Nessie...claro Bella no va a querer...- suspire, ella me miro con pesadez.

-¿bueno y si le preguntas?...no pienso que te diga que no si le prometes protegerla de cualquier cosa...-dijo como algo obvio.

-es verdad...¡gracias Rose!...-le grite corriendo alegremente hacia la casa de nuevo, no me percate de una presencia.

-¿y bueno dejaras de mirarla así?...me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi...-le dijo a la presencia, de repente un golpe sordo se escucho a su espalda.

-¿como puedes decidir algo así rubia?...-dijo Jake enfadado...-¿y si les pasa algo por el camino?...-prosiguió más enfadado.

-no te preocupes chucho...Emmet ira con ella...y seguramente los 5 de allí afuera, además de ti...-le dijo para sonreírle, él la miro furioso y se fue de un salto transformándose en lobo- hay!...el amor se huele en el aire...-dijo sonriente una voz la irrumpió.

-¿tu crees que se dará cuenta Rose?...-dijo la voz de Edward.

-no te preocupes hermanito el chucho ese se dará cuenta y dejara a Nessie en paz...no a imprimado con ella, solo que se lo a parecido al verla tan parecida a Bella...es un imbécil...en el fondo lo sabe... sabe que a imprimado con mi linda muchachita...¡es que él siempre me quitara todo lo que yo quiero!...-soltó enfadada- yo quiero en serio a Marie...si fuera por mi la adoptaría y seria mi bebe...pero ella ama mucho a su familia...no podría hacerle eso...-susurro tristemente, Edward la abrazo.

-bueno hermana lo importante es verla feliz...yo también le he cogido cariño...-dijo sonriendo al vacío- veras como sera feliz y siempre estará contigo...ella también te quiere...la verdad es que a empezado a querernos a todo...al igual que nosotros la queremos ya...jajajaja...además es muy divertida...para lo que nos espera con los Vulturis...es mejor vivir lo que nos queda de vida...-rió con ganas y su hermana lo acompaño...

-si tienes razón no lleva aquí más de dos días y ya la quiero como si fuera mi hija...y bueno con esos...ya veremos que hacer...-dijo felizmente- ¡oye! Edward...¿es justo dejarla en manos de ese lobito?...-dijo algo celosa.

-ya no seas celosa...ella sera feliz solo te tiene que importar eso...no con quien o como lo sea...-dijo sabiamente, ella asintió alegremente y se fue aun en brazos de su hermano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de hablar con Bella, que me dijo que si podía llevarme al la niña, lo prepare todo...bueno quien lo preparo fue Rose a mi me dijo de ir a jugar con Nessie...

-¡oye!...Nessie eso...n...no...a...agua no...-le grite con pavor- ¡AAAHHHHH!...-grite más fuerte-¡ esta fría!...- dije para ver como había quedado empapada, mire para donde la niña que ya se mantenía de pie, ella solo reia a más no poder, con la manguera en las manos- ven aquí renacuaja...- dije para corre a ella, ella volvió a encender el agua y me empapo de nuevo- ¡no!...-reí sin parar, recogiéndome el pelo en una cola de caballo, suerte que la camisa era negra que si no!...los Cullen, mi manada, los de Denali, Egipcios, etc...me miraban riendo, un muchacho llamado Benjamin, muy simpático jugaba con nosotras, mire un charco de barro a mi lado y sonreí malevolamente, fui corriendo allí y cogí un poco, me gire escondiendo mi mano con la bola de barro en mi mano- ¡Benjamin!...-dije en un tono de alegría corriendo hacia él, Benjamin me miro sospechosamente alegre, cuando estuve suficiente cerca, saque mi brazo de detrás de mi espalda y le tire la bola en la cara, la bola se estampo en su lindo rostro y me miro sorprendido, retirando el exceso de barro de sus ojos, yo le mire sonriendo, él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta era malévola...-¡corre Nessie! ...que viene un vampiro con la carra llena de barro y cabreado...-le grite a la niña que vino a mi corriendo y me salto a los brazos, entonces Benjamin salio detrás nuestro riendo con una alegría nunca vista, fui al rió y me prepare para saltar, pero él nos atrapo en pleno vuelo y caímos dentro de este-¡NO!...volví a mojarme...-dije fingiendo tristeza, entre mis piernas estaba el chico riendo al verme así y en mi pecho aferrada estaba Nessie respirando rápidamente-¡BENJAMIN!...no vuelvas a hacer esto...-dije reprochándole- mira Nessie tiene miedo...¡idiota!...- le grite señalando la niña, paro de reír y se acerco a ella y a mi, demasiado cerca...-¿se puede saber que haces?...-le pregunte cuando puso una mano en mi muslo...-¡eres un aprovechado!...-grite para girarle la carra de una bofetada, un tironeo en mi camisa, me distrajo del sermón que le metía al muchacho que sonreía maliciosamente sentado en medio del rió conmigo, mire para mi pecho y Nessie tenia una mirada fascinada...

-¡oye!...tía Marie volvamos a saltar el rio y caernos dentro...-dijo entusiasmada, en eso yo estallé en carcajadas.

-¡estas loca ¿no?...-le dije riendo- esta es mi venganza por mojarme antes...¡ale!... vayámonos a tierra firme que me estoy mareando...-dije para sonreírle- ¡hey! tu también...viejo verde...jijijiji...-dije para reír más fuerte.

-de acuerdo fiera...tranquila...así no conseguirás nunca novio...-dijo andando distraídamente a mi lado con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza, me gire hacia él enfadada.

-y quien te dijo que no tenia novio...-le grite roja de la rabia, le propine un puñetazo, pero lo esquivo, la fuerza de este hizo un hueco en el jardín-¡imbécil!...-grite irritada- ¿y tu que? ¿tienes pareja?...-dije burlonamente, él me sonrió y una muchacha a su lado apareció agarrada a él, era Tia...me había olvidado de ella, gire la cara cruzándome de brazos, me fui.

-tía Marie...¿no jugamos más?...-dijo triste la niña yo le sonreí.

-y tanto que seguiremos jugando...solo hay que buscar a alguien que sea la diana de nuestras bromas...- mire hacia los vampiros, que de pronto se pusieron a hablar unos con otros distraídamente, mire hacia Edward que estaba hablando con Emmet- ya se...¿que te parece si le hacemos una broma a tu papa?... dije riendo maquiavelicamente a la niña, ella me imito y la mire alzando una ceja, ella me puso una cara de "what?"- cada día te pareces más a mi...bueno que te explico...-y le explique la idea...-¿de acuerdo?...- le dije ella me asintió, me acerque a Edward de modo preocupado – oye Edward Nessie dice que te espera detrás de casa...-él me miro, sonrió...

-a mi no me engañareis con esa broma...¡jah!...que leo vuestras mentes...-dijo riendo.

-¡mierda!...¡me olvide de su don!...-dije frustrada, mire para mi manada vi a Sam y Jacob dormidos plácidamente y una bombilla se encendió en mi maquiavélica cabecita...jejejejeeeee...reí para mis adentros malvadamente-¿Nessie?...ven tengo otra idea...-dije para agarrar a la niña de la mano y arrastrarla hacia la manguera que descansaba al lado de los dos grandes lobos, una risa me detuvo, me gire y vi como todos las personas de la casa me miraban divertidos, les sonreí cálidamente y me encamine- mira Nessie solo tenemos una oportunidad...yo agarro la manguera apuntándoles en la cara y tu enciendes el agua...¿si?...-dije riendo malvadamente, para mi sorpresa ella también me imito- definitivamente soy una mala influencia para ti...espero que tus padres no me echen a la calle como un chucho...jejejeje...-reí por mi chiste y ella también lo hizo, me acerque a la manguera y la cogí, le di una señal a Nessie y abrió la manguera, antes de que nada sucediera los lobos abrieron los ojos y se toparon con un choro de agua en sus caras, en el claro del jardín, se escucharon aullidos y risas, los dos lobos saltaron del susto volviendo a transformarse en hombres y con el choro cayéndole aun encima, señale de nuevo y el agua se apago mostrando a un Sam y un Jacob desnudos y mojados hasta la médula, Rose se acerco y les tiro dos toallas a los muchachos que nos miraban con recelo, yo y Nessie nos caímos al suelo agarrándonos la tripa sin parar de reírnos.

-¡vosotros!...¡nadie quiere ver vuestras vergüenzas así que taparlas!...-les grito, se acerco a nosotras y chillo- ¿pero que os a pasado?...-dijo para tirarnos una toalla por la cabeza y secarnos con dulzura.

-nada...-dijimos las dos inocentemente- solo le hicimos una broma a tío Sam y tío Jake...-dijo la adorable niña sentada en mis piernas mientras yo le secaba su hermosa cabellera.

-¡sip!...Rose tendrías que haberles visto la cara...jajajaja...estaban tan asustados...jijiji...-dije entre risas mirando a los muchachos que ya estaban vestidos y nos miraban con una sonrisa maquiavélica, la venganza estaba próxima...trague saliva...mire a Nessie- ¡oye!...y si les pedimos perdón...-le pregunte ella me miro asombrada.

-¿ y si nos fugamos del país?...-dijo ella sonriendo- ya lo veo en los titulares**" una joven quileute y la nieta de los Cullen se fugan del país al ser perseguidas por un par de lobos enormes y rabiosos"**... definitivamente tenemos que fugarnos...-me miro con pesadez y yo volví a estallar en carcajada.

-para mi no es así...-dije después de reír- yo más bien dicho veo **" dos lobos enormes, uno negro y otro marrón, salen del país huyendo de 5 hombres lobo"**...-dije sonriéndoles, ellos me miraron aun sonriendo maquiavelicamente.

-¿así que queréis salir huyendo del país?...-nos dijo Sam riendo- bueno...-prosiguió- ¿Jake?...¿y si las ayudamos?...-dijo para salir corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotras, Nessie y yo nos levantábamos del suelo y nos pusimos a correr nuevamente hacia la casa de los Cullen mientras Rose nos miraba divertida como los demás, cuando estuvimos lo suficiente cerca Jacob se interpuso en nuestro camino, lo distraje y le tire a Edward su hija, mientras era apresada por los fuertes brazos del chico.

-¡no es justo!...vosotros sois dos...y yo solo soy una con Nessie...-dije reprochando el muchacho me elevo del suelo para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, estaba muy pegada a él, pero al parecer el joven no se dio cuneta y me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-tu nos mojaste...no Nessie...-dijo con una ceja levantada, yo lo mire penetrantemente, era hermoso ...desvié la mirada.

-¡ya lo se!...¡pero sigue siendo injusto!...-susurre- además...¿Jake?...¿puedes dejarme en el suelo por favor?...-dije sonriéndole, él me miro interrogante, al parecer no entendía, le señale el suelo, él miro y me soltó de golpe, caí al suelo sentada, ese suelo estaba muy húmedo, me mire las manos y vi que estaban llenas de barro, estaba sentada en el...¡charco de barro de antes!...-¡tu!...-grite él me miro y se echo a reír.

-jajajaja...el barro te queda bien Marie...-dijo entre risas, luego me sonrió de la forma que él siempre lo hacia, yo también le sonreí, él se sonrojo y yo aproveche que estaba distraído, para tirarle una bola de barro en plena cara, él me miro y me sonrió maliciosamente...-¡ahora veras!...-grito para saltar sobre mi, sentado sobre mi abdomen, cogió algo de barro y me lo unto en la cara, yo grite y cambie de posición, me senté yo sobre su abdomen y empece a ponerle barro por todo lo que quedaba limpio de su cuerpo-jajajaja...para me haces cosquillas...-le escuche decir entre risas.

-bueno tendrás que aguantarte lobito...-le susurre, para después reír con alegría- esta es mi venganza por haberme tirado en el charco...-dije para levantarme, le estire la mano para que me la cogiera y le ayude a salir de allí, pero él tropezó con no se que y caímos de nuevo- ¡eres un idiota!...-le grite tumbada sobre él y muy cerca de su rostro.

-y tu una marimacho...-dijo él enojado sin darse cuenta de nada, empezamos a pelearnos, Nessie se nos acerco, hizo algo cerca nuestro y luego salió disparada hacia Rose, la mire e intente ponerme en pie, pero algo me jalo del brazo y aterrice de nuevo sobre el abdomen del chico- ¿que haces aun aquí?...-pregunto furioso.

-si fuiste tu él que me jalo...-dije enojada.

-¿yo?...mas quisieras...¿para que quería yo hacer algo así?...-dijo mirándome con rencor yo lo ignore y mire sorprendida hacia nuestras manos, él también lo hizo y abrió los ojos grandemente- ¿que?...¿que es esto?...-grito furioso, yo lo mire y respondí...

-¡unas esposas imbécil!...-dije para suspirar, en nuestras manos había unas esposas que nos unían, mire a Nessie- oye Nessie...¿ y si nos das las llaves para soltarnos?...-dije tranquilamente, Jake me miro y se sonrojo furiosamente, no entendí hasta que me di cuenta que aun estaba sentada sobre él, me levante y me senté a su lado, mire a la niña que me miraba con terror, allí lo supe- ¿Renesmee donde están las llaves?...-pregunte yo también con terror.

-no se...-dijo tímidamente, Jake y yo la miramos aun con más miedo- las tenia encima...pero las perdí...- dijo lagrimeando, mirándome tristemente- lo siento tía Marie...-dijo para llorar amargamente.

-no pasa nada peque...veremos que podemos hacer...-dije sonriéndole cálidamente- emm...¿Rose donde hay un cerrajero?...-dije tranquilamente.

-no esta...el ultimo cerrajero se fue de viaje...y el otro lo cazo Garrett sin querer...-explico la rubia asustada.

-¡QUE?...¡no,no,no,no,no!...¡mierda, mierda, mierda!...-grite enojada- ¿y ahora que hacemos?...-dije ya calmada.

-¿y si las rompo?...-dijo Jacob a mi lado, yo le sonreí, pero Rose grito- ¿ que te pasa ahora rubia?...¿tu única neurona murió o que?...-dijo para sonreírle burlonamente.

-¡callate chucho!...-dijo enviándole una mirada asesina- Marie...en esas esposas...¿hay algo escrito?...-dijo, yo las mire y le asentí...-¡mierda!...esas esposas no se abrirán hasta que pase una semana...-dijo alterada, yo la mire con terror.

-¿por que una semana?...-pregunte asustada, una semana...¡UNA SEMANA!...pegada a ese imbécil...¡que me vuelvo loca!...

-bueno es que esas esposas son de una reina egipcia...y bueno las usaba para encadenar a sus presas durante una semana...-explico cabizbaja-ningún ser las pudo romper...por que absorben el poder de los seres míticos, como los vampiros, los licantropos, etc...aunque te transformes ahora, chucho...no podrás romperlas, por que se adaptaran a tu muñeca...-explico horrorizada- ¡pobre mi niña!...estar pegada a ese chucho por una semana...-dijo abrazándome- ¡ugg!...estas llena de barro...te tienes que duchar...-dijo levantándose.

-¿Rose?...-le dije amablemente, ella se giro a verme-¡¿ Como mierda voy a bañarme o ducharme si estoy pegada a un chico?...-le grite sonrojada.

-bueno yo estaré contigo, a él lo dejamos fuera de la bañera y tu te metes a bañar y luego hacemos lo mismo con él...-dijo amablemente, muy sonrojada, me levante me gire a Jacob para ver si se negaba, pero lo vi a punto de estallar de lo rojo que estaba, lo mire interrogante.

-¡hey!...que suerte tiene Jake...-dijo Embry- se bañara con la hermosa Marie...-dijo sonriendo pícaro, Jared le siguió el juego.

-es verdad, lo que daría yo...-dijo sonriendo.

-sip...nosotros no tenemos tanta suerte...-dijo Seth suspirando y fingiendo amargura.

-si no fuera por que tengo a Emily...-dejo por allí la frase el jefe de la manada, mirándome pícaramente.

-¡hey! ¡que habláis de mi hermanita!...-dijo Quil, le fui a agradecer, pero soltó algo que me hizo sonrojar hasta sacar humo de mis orejas- mi hermanita es toda una mujer...-dijo con alegría fingida luego se giro para mi muy serio, yo lo mire interrogante- hermana...Jake...divertíos, pero no hagáis mucho ruido...-dijo para reír, los demás lo imitaron, mientras yo y el chico nos sonrojábamos a más no poder.

-ya has escuchado a tu hermano, Marie...-dijo la voz de Emmet a mis espaladas- no hagas mucho ruido... jijijijijiji...-rió con ganas.

-¡CALLAROS YA!...-grite muy sonrojada arrastrando a una Rose que sonreía divertida y un Jacob que ya iba cogiendo tonos morados de lo sonrojado que estaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

EN EL BAÑO...

-¿como hago para desnudarme?...-pregunte sonrojada, estaba sola y con Jacob a mi lado sin mirarme, Rose era solicitada por los familiares, así que no se pudo quedar conmigo, me gire dándole la espalda y empece a desnudarme, sentía como la mano del chico me rozaba sin querer, lo mire por encima del hombro estaba estático si no fuera por que respiraba pensaría que es una estatua- Jake... voy a entrar, si quieres sentarte para hacérmelo más cómodo...-¡Wiiiiiii!...eso no es lo que iba a decir, sonó muy mal, él se sonrojo a mas no poder- emm...perdón no quise decir eso...- suspire, al ver como él no me respondía y entre al baño de burbujas que me había preparado Rose-¡aaahhh!...esto es gloria...-suspire cerrando los ojos y estirándome, mire al chico que estaba sentado en el suelo del baño- oye!...Jake...ya me puedes ver...-dije sonrojada, no podía ver nada de mi cuerpo desnudo, él me miro tímidamente sobre su hombro y se giro sonrojado desviando la mirada.

-¡hey!...-dijo después de un largo silencio- ¿como haremos para convivir una semana?...-pregunto suspirando.

-pues no se...-dije pensativa metí la mano en el agua para paseármela por mi pierna que sobresalía, no me di cuenta de que la mano de él descansaba sobre mi muslo, él la miro y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-emm...Marie...mi mano...-dijo tímidamente, yo lo mire sin comprender, moví mi mano y note como algo me acariciaba el muslo, mire para allí y me sonroje retirando mi mano fuera de la bañera, su mano colgaba...

Después de una hora...

-Jacob...necesito salir...¿te importa pasarme la toalla que tienes al lado?...-dije poniéndome de rodillas en la bañera, él me la acerco, me envolví el cuerpo con la toalla y salí, en el proceso me resbale, iba directamente hacia el suelo, pero el muchacho me agarro antes de que lo hiciera, lo mire fijamente a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada, su rostro se acerco al mio, nuestras respiraciones chocaban y los labios se iban a rozar cuando escuchamos una risa a bajo, era la risa de Edward, al parecer nos leyó la mente y se estaba mofando-_mierda...¿Edward no pararas?... estaba a punto de besarme..._-pensé tristemente, se escucho otra risa.

_-maldito chupasangre...estaba a punto de besarla y tu me distrajiste...mierda..._-pensó él, se escucho de nuevo una risa y me separe de él maldiciendo sin que se diera cuenta, pero no vi como él también maldecía por lo bajo- esto...perdón...te agarre para que no cayeras al suelo...-susurro a mis espaldas me gire y lo mire, este estaba dándome la espalda, le agarre del hombro no sin antes cerciorarme de que mi toalla estaba bien sujeta a mi cuerpo.

-gracias...-le dije para besarle en la mejilla, él me sonrió sonrojado.

-bueno ahora me toca a mi ducharme...-dijo desabrochándose los pantalones delante mio.

-¡hey!...¡espera!...-le grite sonrojada, me tape los ojos y me gire de espaldas, lo arrastre conmigo y choco contra mi espalda desnuda, me estremecí...- espera...-susurre- digo...hasta que me prepare para no verte...-dije para sentarme en el suelo y girarme de espaldas a él, escuche de pronto como la llave de la ducha se abría, note como el agua mojaba mi brazo y como la cortina de la ducha se adhería a mi brazo, mi mano rozaba el pecho del muchacho, jadeo y yo suspire...siempre iba medio desnudo por el mundo... pero nunca alguien lo acarició, aunque abrazo a Bella antes, nunca ella lo acarició o le toco.

Media hora después...

-ya estoy...-dijo con alegría- ¿Marie me pasas mi toalla?...-me dijo desde detrás de la cortina, estire mi mano hacia la mesita para coger una toalla, se la pase y apareció con la toalla bien puesta en la cintura- ¿y la ropa?...-me pregunto.

-esta en la habitación de ayer...-dije arrastrándolo hacia allí.

-¿que?...¿pretendes que valle por allí desnudo?...-dijo con un puchero.

-¿que más da?...¿quien quería mirarte de todas formas?...-le dije riendo.

-tu...-susurro, me pare de golpe y lo mire.

-¡jah!...más quisieras, que quisiera verte desnudo...-dije cruzándome de brazos, su mano rozo uno de mis senos, jadee y él suspiró, lo mire penetrantemente y él desvió su mirada, lo arrastre hacia la habitación de Edward...

-¡espera!...¿no me dijiste que íbamos al la habitación donde estaba el yayo ese?...-pregunto intentando ir a mi paso.

-no...la habitación de Edward, allí Rose me preparo todo, nuestra ropa y mis cosas para ir a la Push...-explique abriendo la puerta y entrando, encima de la cama había unos pantalones de hombre y una camiseta y al lado un precioso vestido azul eléctrico sin tirantes, además de ropa interior- ¿quien empieza yo o tu a vestirse?...-pregunte mirándole, el me miro...

-yo...ya que soy mas rápido...-dijo para sonreírme burlonamente, me gire para dejarle privacidad, se puso la ropa rápidamente, tironeándome la mano todo el rato- ¿ves lo que quiero decir?...-dijo para tocarme el hombro y hacerme girar, Jake ya estaba vestido, le sonreí.

-me toca a mi...-dije para coger la ropa interior, lo mire me estaba mirando penetrantemente-¿Jake?...¿vas a mirar como me pongo la ropa?...-le pregunte con una mirada divertida, él pareció salir de su trance y girarse sonrojado, me puse las bragas...pero descubrí que era un tanga...-'¡esa Rose!...'-pensé sonrojada, me lo puse igualmente, normalmente era eso lo que usaba en mis misiones, el sujetador sin tirantes, me iba bien-¿ como supo mi talla?...-susurre al aire, me puse el vestido, que me llegaba por medio del muslo y tenia un escote algo pronunciado- ya esta...-dije contenta, Jacob se giro y se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta- ¿que tal me queda?...-le pregunte agarrándome la tela del vestido.

-bien...-susurro él, lo mire y le sonreí cálidamente.

-Jake...necesito arreglarme un poco...-dije para ir a sentarme a un tocador de allí, cogí crema hidratante y me la eche en la cara, me puse un poco de rimel y un color carmín en mis labios, Jacob me miraba aun boquiabierto- bueno con esto ya esta...-dije para ponerme unas sandalias, del mismo color que el vestido que se anudaban en la pantorrilla, me hice una media coleta dejándome dos mechones de cabello a los lados de mi cara, cogí mis cosas y arrastre de nuevo a Jake hacia abajo...

-¡hey!...Bella...¿Nessie esta preparada?...-le pregunte a mi amiga que estaba empaquetando algunas cosas de la niña.

-si...ahora viene...se fue a bañar...¿por cierto que tal os fue a vosotros?...-dijo sonriendo pícara.

-no...Bells tu no...-suspire- no es lo que estas pensando...no se como lo hicimos pero nos bañamos por separado...-dije pesadamente- ¿por suerte?...-le susurre, mire al reloj y vi que eran las 20:30 h...-¡mierda!...es tarde...¡Emily me va a matar!...¡Nessie nos vamos ya!...-grite con alegría, me puse bien el saco, que me había preparado Rose.

-dame eso que pesa...-me dijo Jacob, le mire para decirle que no pesaba, pero él ya me había cogido le saco y se lo había colgado en el hombro, sentí unos pequeños pasos por las escaleras y un bulto rosa salto a mis brazos.

-¡tía Marie!...-grito la pequeña- me alegro mucho de que me lleves a la Push...-dijo alegremente.

-bueno es que los de allí quieren ver a un híbrido de vampiro...así que quieren verte...-dije sonriéndole, Rose bajo con dos sacos- ¿donde vas Rose con esos sacos?...-reí con ganas ella solo me sonrió- solo nos vamos por una noche...-solté alegre, le dio los sacos a Emmet, Jake le dio el mio y se los llevo.

-bueno hay tres personas que se quedaran hoy en la Push...-dijo distraídamente.

-¿a si?¿quienes?...-pregunte con una risa traviesa.

-Renesmee, tu y el chucho...-dijo riendo, la mire extrañada ella me señalo las esposas y yo suspire, iba a destrozar la "noche de chicas" de Emily, para convertirla en la "noche de chicas más un licantropo"... fui suspirando pesadamente con la niña en brazos y Jake a mi lado hacia el Porche...

-este...¡nos vamos!...mañana estaremos aquí de vuelta...¿Leah de verdad no quieres ir? -le pregunte la loba, negó con su gran cabeza, les sonreí desde el coche, mire a la mansión- no hagáis travesuras...ahora que estamos fuera...-les grite a todos ellos (los vampiros), me miraron tímidos- ¡jah!...os pille vampiritos... jajajaja...-reí para meterme de nuevo en el coche, a mi lado estaba Jake, delante estaban Emmet y Renesmee- emm...¿Emmet me dejarías conducir?...-él me miro sorprendido.

-¿sabes conducir?...-me pregunto.

-sip...construí mi propio coche...-Jake me miro de golpe-...un Volvo, como el que tenéis en el garage, es de Edward ¿verdad?...-Emmet asintió- bueno mi coche estaba mejor equipado...por mi oficio...jejejeje...rayos láser, sierras mecánicas, etc...-les dije riendo, Emmet me cogió de la cintura y me elevo para sentarme en la silla del piloto, arrastre conmigo a Jake, Emmet salio del coche y se sentó al lado de Nessie, me puse el cinturón de seguridad- poneros los cinturones de seguridad...-dije seriamente arregle el espejo para ver a Renesmee y Emmet, que ya lo llevaban puesto, mire a Jake que estaba levemente inclinado hacia mi, le señale el cinturón y se lo puso rápidamente jalándome levemente, mire por el retrovisor a Nessie- ¿Renesmee?...¿te gusta le velocidad?...-pregunte sonriéndole.

-¡si!...-grito con alegría así como grito yo pise fuerte el acelerador, corría como loca por las calles, Nessie reía como loca, Emmet me estaba sonriendo y Jake estaba asombrado.

-¿ como es que sabes conducir así de rápido sin chocarte?...-me pregunto el licantropo.

-digamos que tengo mucha experiencia conduciendo como una loca...jijiji...-reí aun con más ganas, en pocos minutos llegamos a la frontera de los Cullen y mi pueblo, Emmet me miro alterado- no te preocupes...tu eres mi invitado...no habrá nadie que te diga algo...ya he hablado con mi padre y el tío Billy...no te harán nada, además la frontera fue rota el verano pasado...ya que mi gente esta en el jardín de tu casa durmiendo tranquilamente...-le dije concentrada en no chocar con ningún coche.

Llegando...

-¡Hola Emily!...-grite desde el Porche, estábamos ya en su puerta, me baje del coche y arrastre a Jake conmigo por culpa de las esposas iba a caerme cuando Emmet me agarro de la mano para ponerme de pie, le sonreí y entre dentro la casa de la chica con Nessie en brazos y Jake pegado a mi- Emmet... disculpa si te molesto...¿podrías meter tu los sacos?...-pregunte mirando para atrás, él me sonrió y asintió, solo entrar Emily me salto encima aplastando la pobre niña entre las dos y la mano de Jake en mi pecho- Emily apartate...-le dije seria después de aguantar por un momento, Nessie se estaba agobiando y yo me estaba sonrojando al sentir la mano de Jake en uno de mis senos.

-si...-susurro ella alegre, cuando se hubo apartado, Jake retiro su mano disimuladamente, mientras nadie lo veía, lo mire y estaba igual de sonrojado que yo.

_-lo siento..._-se disculpo-_no quise hacértelo pasar mal...-_pensó triste.

-no pasa nada...-dije para sonreír, entre y Kim, Rachel y Claire...me miraron con alegría, deje la niña en el suelo y fui rápidamente a abrazarlas, arrastrando al pobre Jake que quedo en medio de todas-¡chicas!...¡os eche de menos!...-grite emocionada, Emily pego un grito ahogado, mire para atrás y vi como miraba a Emmet con gran terror- tranquila Emily...él no es un frió...bueno no como él de la leyenda...come carne de animal...-explique el grandullón me sonrió, se acerco a mi, me revolvió el pelo y me sentó en su hombro, yo lo mire sorprendida.

-siempre quise hacer esto...-dijo sonriendo alegre- Rose te adora Marie...te quiere mucho...y bueno...a mi me caes muy bien...te apreció mucho...-dijo alegremente- y te tengo como a una hermanita pequeña...además tienes una mente perversa en contra de Eddy...jijijiji...tendrías que unirte a nuestro club...se llama "como molestar a Eddy Cullen"...es gracioso ver como se enfada...-soltó una carcajada, Nessie estaba muy divertida, en mis brazos y Jake enojado, ya que colgaba.

-¡gracias!...-grite abrazándole el cuello como podía-y si...si me apunto al club...ya que él siempre me hace bromas sobre todo...al igual que tu...-le dije mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, él solo sonrió alegremente.

-que lindo ¿no?...-dijo Rachel.

-¡hey!...amiga que él tiene mujer...te mataría si te escucha decir eso...-reí aun sentada en el hombro de "super" Emmet, él soltó una carcajada.

-bueno pequeñas yo me voy ¿si?...-dijo él dejándome con cuidado en el suelo y se fue al coche- Nos vemos mañana...¿os vengo a buscar?...-pregunto, ya sentado dentro, yo negué...

-no...yo y las chicas nos iremos a la playa...y luego cogeremos el coche de Jacob y vendremos...-le explique, él me sonrió, miro a Jake, que tenia a Renesmee en brazos.

-te compadezco chico...¡adiós!...-le susurro, Jake lo miro interrogante, este le sonrió pícaro y se fue.

-¡Adiós!...-grite desde la puerta agitando la mano que no estaba encadenada, me gire hacia las chicas que me miraban pícaramente-¿que sucede?...-pregunte inocentemente.

-¿a que has estado jugando con Jake?...-no entendí la pregunta, mire para el chico a ver si me podría ayudar y lo vi mirando sus pies interesado y sonrojado, las mire de nuevo y les leí la mente-_...jijijiji...que salida que es...¿a ver que a jugado con Jake en la noche?...como dijo que durmieron juntos... además están esposados...vaya no sabía que la cosa hubiera avanzado tanto...¡hay! mi hermanito que mayor se ha hecho..._-pensó Rachel.

_-¿como es posible?...que vergüenza...se quedo atrapada con su chico...lo peor, si yo me quedara así con Jared...¡No!...que vergüenza… pobrecita...-_pensó Kim.

-_jijijiji...no sabia que la relación había llegado ya al sexo...jejejeje...voy a hacerles algunas bromitas por esta situación...jijiji...dulce venganza..._-pensó Emily, yo las mire sonrojadas.

-se...sexo...-dije en un susurro, Jake me miro sorprendido, para luego sonrojase a tope, las demás me sonrieron pícaramente, Nessie y Claire no entendían nada, así que se pusieron a jugar...-¿por que dices eso Emily?...-pregunte enojada.

-¿decir que?...-dijo sorprendida.

-eso que has pensado...sobre mi...-proseguí aun más enojada.

-no se de que me hablas...-dijo indiferente-_¡mierda!...¿como lo sabe?...¿sera que lee la mente? ...¿como el marido de Bella?..._-pensó temiendo.

-ni se te ocurra preguntar nada, ni hacer ninguna broma...esto- dije para enseñarle las manillas- es culpa de una broma de Nessie...-dije enojada- mira que pensar eso de mi...-susurre enfadada.

-ya...¿pero como la dejaste hacer eso?...-me pregunto Rachel, la mire enfadada y ella pícaramente.

-no te importa...-dije enojada entrando en casa, ella me siguió.

-vamos, vamos...no te enfades cuñadita...-dijo sonriendo, yo la mire horrorizada.

-¡¿QUE?...-grite sonrojada.

-¿que dije?...-pregunto haciéndose la inocente.

-¿por que la llamaste así?...-le pregunto Emily ignorándome.

-bueno...ella no dijo que...-pero la interrumpí tapándole la boca con mi mano, ella me miro raro.

-eso es un secreto...-dije triste apartándome de ellas- Jake quiero volver a la mansión...-dije con los ojos humedecidos, él me miro sonriendo.

-¡nah!...ellas lo dicen en broma...-dijo dándome un leve codazo- ¿además que es ese secreto?...-dijo curioso- yo también quiero saberlo...-dijo sonriendo divertido.

-nop...es un secreto entre mujeres...-dije con algo de vergüenza, pero lo mire divertida- ¿o es que tu te crees mujer?...-dije para echarme a reír, él me miro divertido yo lo mire interrogante- oye...¿por que te ríes?...-pregunte extrañada.

-fácil...-dijo casual- te he hecho reír...-me dijo para sonreírme seductoramente, me gire dándole la espalda, sonriendo con las mejillas apunto de estallar...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de advertir a Rachel y Emily que no más preguntas, ni a mi ni a Jake, pasamos una noche divertida, jugando con Nessie y Claire, a todo lo que se podía imaginar, yo y las niñas hicimos de modelos, con la ropa que nos puso Rose en los sacos y una nota:

**Para mis niñas y el chucho...**

De Rose, Esme y Bella...¡ah!...Edward, Tanya y Carlisle...

Mis queridas niñas, ya se que hay demasiada ropa para solo una noche...es para que juguéis con ella o que la regaléis a la gente de allí, si la acepta...espero que lo paséis bien...os escuche que mañana iríais a la playa...bueno se que no tenéis frió y que entrareis a bañaros así que os puse unos bañadores y bikinis...además mañana hará mucho sol...nosotros no podemos salir...a no ser que sea con un paraguas...gafas de sol y una gabardina negra...jajajaja...si ...Edward me contó lo que pensasteis todos cuando Emmet os dijo de ir con vosotros a la playa...fue muy divertido...espero que os lo paséis bien...no tengáis prisa...darle las gracias a la gente de allí por acoger a Emmet sin problemas...además de Nessie...jijiji...

**Esto es para el chucho...Marie no lo leas por favor...si lo lees me enfadare mucho...**

"Querido" chucho del demonio...¿sabes si les pasa algo lo que te voy a hacer?...te daré caza...solo quiero decirte que abras los ojos...que a ti te gusta mi niña Marie y no Nessie...¡imbécil! Tu no has imprimado con Nessie si no con Marie...¿o por que te crees que te hizo sentir tan raro cuando ella llego?...además ayer en la noche...Edward nos dijo que tu no tenias precisamente pensamientos puro con mi niña (Marie)...jijiji...abre de una vez los ojos...la forma en que la miras...la forma en que le hablas o cuando discutes con ella...¿te piensas que nos chupamos el dedo?...que tenemos años de practica...solo mira lo que te preocupaste de ella ayer cuando cayo dormida en el jardín...o cuando el viejo ese la toco...como la defendiste...o incluso te sonrojas como un tomate cuando tan solo te mira...¡DATE CUENTA CHUCHO!...por cierto...si le haces daño ¡te matare!...

chao besitos a todos...

**MARIE, NESSIE OS QUIERO!...**

Yo leí mi parte de la carta y él la de su parte, ya que me obligo a no mirar mientras él leía...primero si...pero después de leer _"solo quiero decirte que abras los ojos..."_, me echo para atrás de un empujón diciendo "que era muy metiche"...¡jah!...como si él no lo fuera.

Después de que él la leyera estuvo muy callado, cada vez que lo miraba, desviaba la mirada algo sonrojado, se notaba que estaba pensando en algo...

-¿Jake te pasa algo?...-escuche que le pregunto Emily a la hora de cenar, nos reunimos todos, las chicas, tío Billy, tía Sue, Collin, Brady, Jake y yo...¡ah!...también llame a mis secuaces, que como era luna nueva, eran humanos casi completamente, Jack, Max, John y David...Rob no quiso entrar por que estaba Jacob, no entendía como lo podía odiar tanto...así que le lleve la comida y entre de nuevo dentro...

-no me pasa nada...-contesto monótono, estiro la mano y me estiro con él, eso fue fácil de explicar a tíos Billy y Sue...y también a los dos licantropillos de allí...aunque fue muy vergonzoso, ver la cara de tío Billy sonriéndole pícaramente a su hijo diciendo "muy bien hijo...veo que vas creciendo..." y la cara de horror de tía Sue, diciendo "¿pero niña que hiciste?...aun eres muy joven para mantener ese tipo de relaciones..." eso nos hizo sonrojar muchísimo, ella y el tío se pusieron a discutir que era bueno y que no de una relación así...mientras Collin y Brady se reían y hacían broma soltando "¡jah!...Marie y Jake son novios...son novios..." e infinidad de cosas mas...

-si no te pasara nada...no estarías tan callado...-dijo Rachel enojada- siempre eres tu él que dice que en la vida hay que tener alegría...-dijo intentando alegrarlo, él la miro seriamente, iba a decir otra cosa, pero él la hizo callar con tan solo una mirada, tío Billy llevaba toda la comida preguntándome cosas al igual que tía Sue, Kim, Collin y Brady...yo les respondía entusiasmada, hasta que me dijo...

-oye...¿hija...tu trabajas sola con todos los monstruos esos?...-lo mire interrogante, se parecía a papa así...

-nop...-dije simplemente, me quede pensando y me acorde de mis amigos caza vampiros...-¡mierda!... olvide llamarles...seguramente estarán de camino...-suspire con pesadez.

-¿quienes están de camino?...-pregunto Collin, el niño era hermoso, muy parecido a mi hermano, lo mismo que Brady, eran los hijos de tia Sue, los hermanos de Leah y Seth, Collin era más bien clavadito a Embry y Brady era muy parecido a Jared.

-mis amigos...son caza vampiros...seguro que se preocuparon, les dije que al llegar pasaría una semana y los llamaría...pero paso una semana y no les llame...seguro que ahora estarán en Boston y bajaran aquí a Forks...-explique desesperada...

-hora de dormir...-dijo tía Sue, me levante ya estábamos viendo la tele, eran las 02:00 a.m. y pusimos a las niñas a dormir, Kim iba a pasar la noche con nosotros...después de dormir a los niños nos fuimos nosotros...mañana seria un día radiante...me cambie fue un milagro que Jake no cayera sobre mi mientras yo me desvestía, ya que sin querer lo tironee tan fuerte que estando yo en ropa interior hice que me abrazara por espalda...después de disculparme mil veces, me puse la ropa, él no dijo nada sobre lo ocurrido, solo me miraba divertido, mientras yo sentía la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas...después me arrastro sonriendo extrañamente hacia la habitación...

En el dormitorio...

-bueno dormiremos así...Kim tu y Rachel en esa cama...-dijo señalando la cama del fondo- yo esta de aquí...-señalo a una que tenia al lado- y vosotros dos en esa de allí...-señalo una cama individual que había en la otra esquían, yo asentí no tenia ganas de discutir, Emily me miro extrañada- ¿no vais a protestar?...-pregunto, mire a Jake que al igual que yo estaba muy cansado, negué y él hizo lo mismo, fuimos a dormir, me dio las espalda, pero nuestros brazos se doblaban y dolían, así que intentamos dormir uno al lado del otro boca arriba, pero la cama era muy pequeña y acabe en el suelo, así que al final dormí medio recostada sobre él, tenia un brazo desnudo rodeándole la cintura para no volver a caerme, una pierna también desnuda entre las suyas...él tenia el brazo libre rodeándome la cintura para que no m cayera, lo mire medio dormida, le sonreí, apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y me dormí...

continuara...

autora:¿por que Jake sonreía?...una cuestión que se rebelara más adelante...en el próximo capitulo el que explica es Jake...¡chao!


	4. cap 4:En la playa

autora:Y aquí el capitulo 4 por fin...veré a Jake en la playita...jijijijijiji...¡espera!...el que explicara esta parte es él...¡no!...T.T...los personajes de la saga _Crepúsculo_ no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyers...empieza...

**Capitulo 4: en la playa...**

**~JACOB~**

Al día siguiente me desperté con mi linda caza vampiro en brazos, me quede observándola...la rubia esa tenia razón...si sorprendentemente tenía razón...no había imprimado con Nessie...si no con ella...solo con mirarme me mata...me derrito a sus pies...la amo...pero ella ahora no lo debe saber...lo sabrá cuando todo lo de los chupasangres esos y los Cullen termine...sentí un movimiento entre mis brazos...¡uy!...se levanto...me esta mirando...

-buenos días dormilona...-le solté ella me sonrió felizmente, trague duro, es perfecta sonrisa...sin querer, supongo, se apretó contra mi...-¿ y si nos levantamos?...-le susurre, con la respiración acelerada, ella me miro interrogante, le señale con la cabeza como estábamos de entrelazados y ella me miro sonrojada, le sonreí, adoraba verla sonrojada...

-si...-susurro débilmente, no separamos y nos levantamos, fuera estaba ya Emily preparando el desayuno-¡Hola Emily!...-dijo mi chica, ella la miro y le sonrió pícaramente, sabia lo que se avecinaba.

-buenos días...¿dormisteis bien?...-dijo con doble sentido, yo me sonroje...

-si...-susurre enojado- vamos a despertar a las demás...-dije para arrastrar a una Marie sonrojada- ¡arriba dormilonas!...-dije para estirar las sabanas, ellas se despertaron lentamente y me sonrieron-¡jah!...yo no soy ningún despertador así que arriba...-grite, ellas me tiraron la almohada a la cara y salieron corriendo, riendo sin parar hacia el baño- ¡ya os atrapare ya!...-grite furioso, escuche una leve risa a mi lado, mire y la vi aguantándose la risa- así que tu también¿he?...-dije acercándome más de lo debido a ella se le acabaron las ganas de reír y se sonrojo furiosamente, me miro con los ojos grandes...

-Ja...Jake...¿que...que ha...haces?...-dijo sonrojada, la acorrale contra la pared.

-a ver Marie...¿de que te ríes?...-le susurre cerca de la oreja, ella pego un respingo.

-de...de...na...na...da...-susurro entrecortadamente.

-vamos...Emily nos espera para desayunar...- le sonreí y la arrastre hacia la cocina donde efectivamente Emily ya tenia preparado el desayuno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡voy a preparar la comida para ir a la playa!...-grito Marie alegremente, me arrastro hacia la cocina y empezó a cortar la lechuga y tomates, para hacer sándwiches, saco de no se donde una nevera de esas portátiles- Jake...me ayudas con la nevera...-dijo señalándomela, yo asentí, pase por su lado, me apoye en ella levemente y me erguí para cogerla, se la di y la volví a observar, iba muy rápido queriendo terminar lo antes posible para ir a la playa.

-¡hey!...ves más lentamente si no te vas a cortar...-pero un pequeño grito me interrumpió, la mire alarmado, ella sostenía su dedo cortado en el aire.

-me corte...-susurro débilmente la mire divertido, así que su cuerpo si que podía ser destruido o eso me parece a mi...

- a ver dame...-le dije para agarrarle la mano y meterme el dedo en la boca, ella se sonrojo, lamí su herida, su sangre era deliciosa...¡¿QUE? ...separe su mano de mi cara, me estoy pareciendo a esos chupasangres...la mire horrorizado...

-¿Jake?...¿sucede algo?...-me pregunto, yo negué y le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y siguió con sus cosas, yo me quede pensando...me acorde cuando Marie llego, la sensación de que mi mundo solo giraría alrededor de ella, me exaspero, por eso la trate de esa forma...

**flash back**

-¡mira Jake!...por allí viene Seth y Quil...- me dijo Embry emocionado- ¡Hey!...pero hay alguien con ellos... ¡una chica!...-dijo asombrado- ¡vaya!... ¡hey Leah tu hermano ya a imprimado!...-dijo sonriéndole, vi como Leah lo miro por unos segundos con una expresión que vendría a ser sorpresa y después lo ignoro-mira ya están aquí...¡wow!...que bombón viene con ellos...- dijo al verla encima de mi amigo, mi hermano...y en efectivo encima del lobo chocolate, había una chica hermosa, con la piel casi tan oscura como la miá, el pelo castaño tirando a rubio, hasta la mitad de la espalda, un cuerpo... ¡wow!...un cuerpo que mataría a cualquiera, me la quede mirando, sentí como si mi mundo solo girara a su alrededor, como unos cables de acero me retenían con ella...allí descubrí que había imprimado con la hermana de Quil, pero me recrimine, me negué a ello y me auto-convencí de que era con Renesmee con quien había imprimado...

Seguí mirándola, saludo a todo el mundo, sonreía, reía, era cariñosa con los demás...los envidie...y me puse muy celoso, al ver como los demás hacían bromas con ella...después de saludar a Paul, me miro intensamente, me acobarde...

-¡hola Jake!...¿como te va?...-me pregunte feliz, yo le conteste groseramente y con palabras hirientes.

-_bien hasta que has llegado..._-le dije secamente, me miro tristemente-_y no me mires así que no conseguirás nada...¡bruja!...¡no quiero que vuelvas más!..._-después de decirle esto me encamine, el maldito chupasangre me paro...

-Jacob te has pasado con Marie...-me dijo el chupasangre secamente- no hacia falta que le dijeras eso tan hiriente...¿que es lo que te pasa?...-me pregunto muy serio, más de lo que nunca le hubiera visto, lo mire furiosamente.

-_¡no te importa chupasangre!..._-le grite y me largue de allí, por el camino iba pensando en lo que le dije a la pobre Marie, que escuchaba llorar...

-¿pero que le hice?...-la escuche preguntar entre el llanto.

-¿que te dijo el ¡imbécil!...-escuche que le pregunto Leah.

-pues que...era...era una...una...bruja...y que...estaba me...mejor cunado...no...no estaba...no en... entiendo...yo...yo...no le hi...hice na...nada...-dijo para echarse a llorar aun más fuerte, me arrepentí de lo que le había hecho así que le llame...

-_¡Marie ven!..._-le grite desde el claro.

-no...no...quiero...-dijo ella entre sollozos.

-_¡te he dicho que vengas!..._-le grite aun más fuerte.

-_ve...que cuando Jake se comporta así, no hay quien lo contradiga..._-escuche que le decía Jared, le agradecí.

-_gracias amigo..._-le dije seriamente.

-_ok Jake ya me dirás por que la trataste así ¿vale?..._-ordeno él, iba a negarme, pero era uno de mis hermanos y seguramente lo descubriría...

_-vale..._-suspire.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

EN EL CLARO...

Me transforme otra vez en hombre y la espere sentado, escuchaba como intentaba aguantarse los sollozos, sentí la esencia a sal de sus lagrimas, me figure que aun estaría llorando...¡que imbécil soy!... pensé enojado conmigo mismo, la vi entrar en el claro, si...aun seguía llorando, se me rompió el corazón el verla así, le señale un sitió delante mio...para que se sentara, cerré los ojos, mientras se sentaba, aun lloraba y las lagrimas no cesaban, miraba al suelo con una mirada sin vida, vacía, acerque mi mano a ella, vi como cerraba los ojos con temor...¿que piensa?...¿que la voy a golpear? la mire tristemente, cuando mi mano la toco, reseguí su mejilla y la acaricie, quitándole algunas lagrimas de su rostro, acerque mi otra mano a su propia mano y la estire hacia mi abrazándola fuertemente...

-¿Ja...Jacob?...-pregunto sorprendida y aun lagrimeando.

-Marie...perdoname...perdoname...-le susurre en la oreja- no quería decirte bruja en mal sentido...solo es que...ya sabes lo que paso...-me calle y olfatee, me pareció sentir una esencia amenazadora, estreche más fuerte a la chica, mire para un lado y de la nada aparecieron 5 hombres lobo, diferentes a nosotros, me estaban gruñendo, aparte a Marie y empece a temblar, para transformarme...

-¡NO!...¡espera!...¡Jacob espera!...-me dijo desesperada agarrándome de un brazo, me gire hacia ella molesto...

-¿pero no ves que sin no me transformó nos atacaran esos de allí?...-le pregunte irritado, vi como negaba...

-¡No!...no, ellos son mis...mis...mascotas...-me susurro, la mire asombrado.

-¿tus mascotas?...¿hombres lobo?...- pregunte ahora incrédulo.

-si...ellos son David, él del pelaje rojo, John, él del pelaje azul oscuro, Rob, el del pelaje negro, Max, él del pelaje rubio y Jack, él del pelaje blanco...-dijo enseñándomelos todos, vi como ellos dejaron de gruñir y poniendo una cara de perritos buenos, fueron hacia ella rodeándola y lamiéndole la cara, menos el de negro, que me miraba muy enfadado.

-**mi señora, los Vulturis llegaran dentro de un mes...vienen a pie, con toda la camarada, incluso sus esposas...**-dijo este, entre gruñidos y mirándome desafiante, yo estaba asombrado.

-gracias Rob...ahora ya podéis ir a descansar...acordaros de no cazar cerca...ya sabéis que hay un aquelarre muy grande de vampiros cerca, algunos cazan hombres y otros bestias...no vayáis a caer en sus colmillos...-dijo preocupada, besando la sien del más pequeño- por favor Jack no hagas nada imprudente ¿si?...-le dijo para abrazarle, él solo sonrió y aulló como un autentico lobo...

-**tranquila mi señora...no haré nada que la preocupe...seré un lobito bueno...**-dijo para sonreír divertido- **además Rob y David nos protegerán a todos..**.-dijo mirándolos...

-de acuerdo mi pequeño...-dijo acariciándole la cabecita peluda- a las 18:00 h os llamare, quiero que conozcáis a quienes debéis proteger...¿de acuerdo David?...-le pregunto al de rojo, él solo asintió, sonrió y...

-**vayámonos hermanos la ama ya nos a dicho lo que debemos hacer...hora de comer... ¿quiere algún conejo o ciervo señora?...**-le pregunto, ella negó-** ¡en ese caso adiós!...**-grito el de rojo y desapareció junto a los otros 4.

-así que tienes a tu disposición hombres lobo de verdad ¿he?...-le pregunte asombrado- ahora más que nunca, me disculpo ante lo que hecho antes...-dije sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿es verdad por que hiciste eso?...-dijo ella enfadada- ¿no sera por lo de...?-la mire tristemente, ella entendió-...¡pero Jake!... sabes que yo me tuve que ir por que me obligaron...¡yo no quería irme!...-dijo aun más exasperada.

-ya lo se...-suspire-solo que te eche de menos...mucho...hasta me enamore de Bella...jejejeje...bueno ahora he imprimado con su hija...no se que es peor...-susurre tristemente, ella me mire con terror.

-¿dices que has imprimado con Renesmee?...-le asentí con la cabeza baja, sabía que me estaba mintiendo, mi cabeza gritaba _"¡no es mentira!...¡eres tu con quien he imprimado!"_...pero yo la enterraba dentro de mi y no la escuchaba- sabes que ella no estará aquí...ella se marchara con otro como ella...-me explico, alce la cabeza de golpe...por una parte estaba muy contento( la parte que aceptaba estar imprimado con Marie)...pero por otra, me aterro la idea, Nessie era una bebe, era única, ¿como se iría con otro?.

-¡NO!...dime que es una broma...-dije fingiendo desesperación y tristeza, por dentro estaba aliviado.

-lo siento Jake...-dijo ella triste, para soltarse de mi agarre e irse por donde vino...la mire correr, sonreí sin saber el motivo, me volví a transformar en lobo, desgarrando las ropas, olvidando que no tenia más ropa, pase por alto ese pequeño detalle, al mirar al frente me descubrí corriendo a su lado...ella me avanzo y rió...sonreí e intente ganarle...pero no lo conseguí, al llegar vi como hablaban de mi compromiso con ella, la rubia de los cojones...fingí estar triste y la observe...todo ese rato viendo como ella hacia buenas migas con los Cullen...

**fin flash back**

Sonreí al recordar esto...

-¿Jake?...¿por que sonríes?...-la escuche preguntar...

-nada...cosas mías...-le sonreí, ella me miro interrogante, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo, la mire atentamente...llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes, un short tejano y unas chanclas, debajo de la ropa se podía ver el bikini negro, que había elegido para ese día en la playa...la camiseta me recordó, lo que paso en la habitación...

**flash back**

Después de cuidarla durante todo el rato en que durmió, me quede frito yo también, pero cuando no sentí su calor, me preocupe, abrí mis ojos alarmado y mire para todos lados, la vi mirando a Seth con adoración...mis celos volvieron y la distraje tocándole la espalda con la nariz, ella se giro asustada yo solo sonreí divertido...

-hola Jake ¿te encuentras bien?...-me pregunte sonriendo.

-_un poco cansado...cuidarte toda la tarde no a sido fácil..._-dije para sonreír torcidamente.

-¿como que a sido difícil?...-dijo ella alarmada.

-_tu, al igual que Bella...hablas en sueños...te quejaste de mi comportamiento...dijiste que el chupasangre de Edward era muy atractivo..._-dije celoso, pero sonreí-_...jejejeje...eso puso un poco celosa a Bella...y llamaste a tu madre..._- dije cabizbajo, no quería ver como ella se ponía triste.

-no te rayes Jake...mi mama murió cuando yo nací...te recuerdo que Quil y yo no somos hermanos de parte de madre...mi mama no era de los quileutes...-le dijo sonriendo y abrazándome el cuello todo lo que podía, me sonroje, pero me agrado tenerla así de pegada a mi.

-¡Marie!...es hora de comer...ven si quieres...-dijo la maldita voz de la sanguijuela rubia.

-me voy por un momento Jake...que tengo hambre...-dijo para encaminarme...

-_¡espera!...yo...yo también quiero ir..._-dije ella paro, se giro y me sonroje a más no poder, vi como ella me miraba sorprendida.

-¡vale!...-grito emocionada- venga rápido...ve detrás de los arboles vístete y ven...-me dijo empujándome hacia unos arbustos.

-_hay un problema..._-me miro interrogante, con la cabeza gacha continué-_para seguirte antes... rompí mi ropa transformándome..._-dije algo avergonzado.

-y bueno...voy a buscarte algo de ropa...espera aquí...-dijo para salir corriendo a la casa, escuche como los vampiros de allí la distraían, así que gruñí y escuche como decía que tenia algo que hacer, sonreí... escuche sus pasos hasta una habitación, fui para posicionarme debajo de la ventana de la habitación, como que vi que tardaba mucho gruñí, vi como salio...¡por fin!...

-¡ya va! ¡ya va!...¡ahora te tiro la ropa!...¡hombre IMPACIENTE!...-me riño, una trapo blanco me cayo en la cabeza, rápidamente me lo saque, pensando que era la camisa, pero no...mire para reprocharle y vi sus gran...ejem!...senos...me quede con la boca abierta y como es lógico me sonroje a más no poder, ella me miro interrogante, desvié la mirada y la escuche gritar...escuche la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y al Dr. entrar junto con el grandullón, Edward y Bella, ella los hecho rápidamente mientras Edward se reía a más no poder, así me transforme en hombre de nuevo y entre por la ventana de al lado, que estaba en la misma habitación, al no escuchar nada, la vi sentada en el suelo, riendo como loca...

-vale...veo que ESTAS loca...-le dije desde una columna de ropa que me tapaba de cintura a abajo, ella miro a todas partes hasta que me encontró- podrías taparte no puedo hablar contigo con los ojos cerrados...-asintió y se giro poniéndose de cuatro patas, buscando algo que ponerse, así en esa posición tenia una esplendida vista de su trasero, jadee, mi deseo...el deseo que tiene cualquier hombre hacia una mujer, despertó en mi, ella se giro de repente, desvaneciendo mis pensamientos- oye...¿mi ropa?...-le pregunte intentando desviar su atención, el haberme pillado viendo su trasero admirativamente.

-¿he?...si...si aquí tienes...perdona por haber tardado tanto...-dijo rápidamente dándome la ropa y girándose- ¡hey!...Jake...me estoy cambiando así que no vengas...-suspire, eso ya lo sabia no hacia falta que me lo dijera ella, necesitaba privacidad, sentí un ruido de repente y vi algo cerca de la chica...me acerque por la espalda, ella también lo noto y pensó que era yo-¿Jake?...¿eres tu?...-dijo mirando por todas bandas con los shorts en la mano y solo llevando unas braguitas naranjas, sonreí, verla así de desnuda no se vería siempre, alargue la mano y le tape la boca, sentí como se tensaba, la otra la guié a su hombro, la gire y se relajo al reconocerme...

-¡Shhhhh!...tranquila soy yo...-dije tranquilizándole- como puedes tener miedo a la oscuridad si tu has luchado y matado a infinidad de monstruos...-dije burlonamente, me miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿no sabes que hay aquí?...no sabemos si hay un vampiro o si hay algo más, ya que la habitación huele condenadamente a vampiro...-explique, al ver que no respondía, me preocupe y la mire, ella me señalo mi mano en su boca, la aparte pero...-¡ups!... perdo...na...-susurre muy cerca de sus labios, me miro frustrada, al igual que yo, deseaba con toda mi alma poder besarla, pero tenia miedo...mucho miedo... se acerco a mi tanto como para rozar sus labios con los míos, pero un ruido nos distrajo- rápido ponte la ropa...-le dije sonrojado, asintió y se los puso rápidamente, de repente escuche un ruido, el grito de Marie y como forcejeaba con alguien o algo- ¡muy bien Marie!...-le dije figurando que había atrapado a su agresor y lo habría reducido, yo buscaba el interruptor...

-oye Jake...¿y si enciendes la luz y vemos a mi atacante pervertido?...-me dijo sutilmente, la encendí y vimos un vampiro anciano, siendo reducido por la chica, de repente...- ¡PERO SERA USTED UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!...-grito golpeándolo, lo cogí del cuello de la camisa y lo eleve del suelo mirándolo amenazadoramente, vi como Marie se echaba para atrás sonrojada y tapándose el pecho.

-¡oh!...tranquilo, tranquilo...yo solo quería ver que tan fuerte era esa muchacha tan linda...-dijo para sonreírle libidinosamente, lo mire fieramente, escuchamos ruido en las escaleras, alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Que pasa allí?...-pregunto la voz de Quil, vi como Marie corría hacia la puerta la abría y saltaba sobre...supuestamente su hermano...pero no...era el chupasangre de Edward...

-perdón...no quise...pensé que era mi hermano...-la escuche decir claramente desorientada y aterrada- ¡hermano!...un viejo pervertido, allí dentro, me manoseo...-le dijo llorando a mares a su hermano, estaba muy asustada, vi que Quil empezó a temblar de rabia, empezó a convulsionarse.

De mientras yo hable profunda y tendidamente con el maldito viejo...le pegue de tortas...que no veas...¡Jeh!...ese no vuelve a tocar a mi chica ni loco...me sorprendí de lo que pensé, me sonroje...unos gritos fuera me distrajeron...

-¡quitate de encima Marie!...¡todos salgan de aquí!...-grito para ir a transformarse, me tire encima suyo para que no hiciera alguna locura, lo inmovilice como pude, él tenia unos músculos mucho más desarrollados que yo, así que fácilmente me hubiera derribado...si quisiera- ¡Jake!...¡sal de encima mio!...-me grito lleno de rabia- ¡a mi hermana no la toca nadie!...¡me escuchas nadie!...¡y menos un viejo verde!...¡sal de aquí que lo mato!...-grito aun más fuerte, lo ignore por completo, intento revolverse pero lo reduje, si era preciso llamar a los demás lo haría...

-Tranquilo Quil ya le di su merecido...-dije con orgullo- ese no vuelve a toca una de nuestras chicas ni loco...-dije para echarme reír, de la habitación salio el viejo con la cara deformada de los golpes, se acerco a mi chica ( ¡me estoy cansando de mi subconsciente!...), Marie se escondió detrás del chupasangres grandullón que era el que tenia mas cerca, eso me lleno de celos, pero me contendí al ver lo asustada que estaba la chica.

-perdóneme señorita...prometo...nunca más poner, ni mis manos, ni mi mirada sobre usted...-le dijo educadamente, ella solo asintió mirando por debajo del brazo del grandullón que la protegía si a ese viejo se le ocurría alguna cosa, de repente vi que miraba al chupasangres padre de Nessie...

-tranquila mujer un fallo como ese le pasa a cualquiera...¿Bella?...no que va Bella no esta enojada, ni celosa...ya, ya se que no te gusto en ese sentido...si...¿de que se trata?...nop...si me lo quitas de encima mejor que mejor...así me ahorras el matar a alguien...bueno eso tendrías que preguntárselo tu ¿no?...-le dijo, al parecer tenían una conversación mental o algo así, me moría por saber que era lo que ella le estaba preguntando, vi que iba hacia Bella...

-oye Bells no estas enojada conmigo ¿no?...-dijo algo triste, Bella se sorprendió gratamente.

-¿que?...¿yo enojada?... lo tendrías que estar tu amiga no yo...que ese viejo te manosee...-dijo suspirando con recelo- y por lo de mi marido... no pasa nada mujer tu puedes abrazarlo siempre que lo necesites...que yo soy su mujer, no su dueña...puedes abrazar a Esme, a Rose, a Emmet, a Carlisle, a Renesmee, a Edward y a mi siempre que quieras amiga...-dijo abrazándola, yo la mire con odio...¿como que podía abrazar a otros?...¡maldita Bella!...grito una voz dentro de mi, Edward me miro primero con algo de recelo, pero se relajo, entendió lo que quería decir y se rió- cuando vuelvan Alice y Jasper también los podrás abrazar...ya que tu olor es muy potente...hueles como nosotros y como los lobos, además no me dan ganas de ir mordiéndote… viendo lo que le paso a mi bebe...no me quiero quedar sin dientes...jajajaja...-dijo riendo sin parar, pronto todos nos unimos a su risa.

-¿quien es ese señor?...-pregunto, ya volviendo al tema, se puso detrás mio, que era el que tenia más cerca, le cogí la mano para darle apoyo...

-él es nuestro "abuelo"...-dijo la chupasangre de Denali desde detrás- lo siento Marie...esa es su costumbre...es para conocer gente...pensamos que se había vuelto a Denali, pero estaba aquí...-suspiro la muchacha- Disculpale... es imbécil...-dijo para pegarle una colleja.

-lo que sea...que no se acerque a mi hermana...o el mundo prescindirá de un yayo...-le dijo Quil mirándolo con rabia.

-eso...la próxima vez...¡espera!...no habrá próxima vez...ya que te matare a menos que este a 50 m de distancia de ella...-dije yo rectificando y arrastrando a la muchacha hacia el piso de abajo...

**fin flash back**

-¡oye!...¡Jake!...¡JAKE!...-me grito la muchacha, cuando me di cuenta y la mire ella me miraba sonrojada, no entendí, hasta que me señalo la mano, sin darme cuenta la agarre fuertemente de la mano, me sonroje y la solté de inmediato...

-¡Marie!...¡Jacob!...¡nos vamos ya!...-grito la conocida voz de Emily.

-¡Si!...¡ya he terminado!...-dijo la chica, cogiendo una enorme nevera de playa, yo la mire, se me hacia gracioso verla llevar esa nevera atan pesada, se la quite de las mano y la lleve yo-gracias Jake...-me susurro desde detrás, la jale un poco por las esposas y se encamino a mi lado- ¡POR FIN!... ¡PODEMOS IR A LA PLAYA!...jajajaja...-dijo la muchacha sonriente y dando saltitos de alegría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Wow!...¡que bonita es la playa!...-dijo Marie alegremente.

-¡sip!...y que lo digas...-le dijo Emily, sonriendo- hacia mucho que no te veíamos y te echamos mucho de menos...sobre todo Jake... ¿verdad?...-dijo sonriéndome pícaramente, yo solo atine a sonrojarme y a mandarle una de mis miradas asesinas- me gusta verte así de contenta Marie...-susurro ahora con un aspecto maternal, que nos dejo a todos atónitos, Marie le sonrió cálidamente y asintió.

-¿Nessie quieres bañarte ahora en el mar?...-le pregunto a la niña que estaba medio dormida en los brazos de Kim.

-tía Marie ahora tengo sueño...después...-le dijo frotándose los ojos, Marie le sonrió.

-¿y vosotras chicas?...-dijo mirándolas con suplica...¿pero que mierda le pasa a esta mujer?...¡¿que no quiere bañase conmigo?...¡oh!...eso sonó muy mal...

-no...es que yo cuido de Claire, Kim de Nessie y Rachel de la comida...-le dijo la mayor sonriéndole- ¿por que no vas con Jake?...te lo pasaras bien...-me miro y me sonrió pícaramente.

-callate Emily...-le susurre sonrojandome furiosamente...¿que mierda le pasaba a esa chica?...¿que sospechaba algo?...la mire suspicazmente...-vamos Marie...nos vamos tu y yo al agua...-le dije decididamente, la cogí de la mano y me encamine arrastrándola conmigo...

En el mar nos lo pasamos bastante bien, entre que yo y Marie jugábamos en el agua, luego todas las demás chicas se nos unieron.

-hola hermosas...¿que tal estáis?...-pregunto un miserable humano a las muchachas que pararon de intentar ahogarme-¿queréis venir conmigo y mis amigos a tomar algo?...-volvió a preguntar, por un momento me miro- emm...si queréis también puedo conseguirle algún amigo gay a vuestro amigo...-susurro sonriendo, empece a convulsionarme de la rabia, la mano de Marie me tranquilizo.

-lo siento...pero él no es ningún gay...todo lo contrario...es nuestro amante...-le susurro abrazándome y besando mi mejilla muy cerca de los labios, yo me sonroje y sentí como las otras también me abrazaban, el individuo nos miro incrédulo y luego se fue frustrado, mire de reojo a Marie y esta evito mi mirada sonrojada...

_Continuara..._

autora: bueno aquí termina el capitulo 4, con Jacob como narrador...que astuta que puedo ser cuando me conviene...jejejeje...^^...nos vemos en el siguiente...¡chao


	5. cap 5:visitas ¿inesperadas o malas?

autora: los personajes de la saga _Crepúsculo_ no me pertenecen, si no que perteneces a la gran novelista Stephanie Meyers...en este cap soy yo quien vuelve a narrar...espero que les guste...^^

**Capitulo 5: visitas ¿inesperadas, malas o pesadas?...**

Después de la playa, Nessie, Jake y yo nos fuimos de La Push, con el coche de Jake, claro que conducí yo...parecía una loca...jejejeje...pero Nessie se lo paso muy bien.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa de los Cullen me encontré con mi Volvo plateado, corrí hacia él, arrastrando conmigo a Jake y Nessie...

-¡mi Volvo!...-grite emocionada y abrazándome a él, mire para la casa-entonces ellos están allí... ¡oh! ¡Mierda!...-dije muy preocupada- ¡corre Jake!...-le grite arrastrándolo hacia dentro de casa.

Entrando al salón...

-¡hola! ¡Marie!...-grito una pequeña muchacha, de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color...era Nancy...Nancy Smith...era una de mis amigas caza monstruos, era la más pequeña, tenia 14 años y estaban todos los demás tomando el te con los Cullen, esa imagen me hizo caer de espaldas.

-¡¿que mierda hacéis aquí?...-grito frustrada.

-¿quien son ellos?...-me pregunto Jake pegado a mi espalda, al parar de golpe, él choco conmigo y se quedo así.

-¡uff!...ellos son...-pero una voz conocida me interrumpió y algo cayo encima de mi, haciendo que cayera sobre Jake-¿que mierda...-no termine...

-¡Marie!...¡amor! ¡Te eche de menos cariño!...-grito un chico rubio, con los ojos azules y muy atractivo, este era Ángel Moore, mi ex novio... tenia mi edad, 16 años...

-¿Ángel?...-pregunte extrañada- ¿que haces aquí?...-pregunte extrañada, la carcajada de Emmet me interrumpió, lo mire curiosa...¿de que se reía?...

-¡Así se hace Marie!...-dijo alegre y guiñándome un ojo, no entendí- vaya postura más sexual que has elegido...-dijo volviendo a reír y le acompañaron todos incluso mi hermano y la manada que estaba sentada con ellos, seguí sin entender, así que Emmet me señalo detrás, gire y vi a Jake muy sonrojado, estaba recostada sobre Jake, lo mire sonrojada, entonces siento que algo se restregaba en mi trasero, algo duro... me sonroje aun más sabiendo de que se trataba, desvié la mirada hacia delante donde unos ojos azules me devolvieron la mirada y de repente sentí la misma sensación de mi trasero en la parte interior de mi muslo...vale...lo entendí...estaba recostada sobre Jake, con mi trasero en sus partes bajas y encima mio, estaba Ángel, entre mis piernas con sus partes muy cerca de las mías...me sonroje al punto de sacar humo de las orejas...intente levantarme, pero no lo conseguí, lo que conseguí es que Jake gimiera muy suavemente en mi oreja y posicionar a Ángel en mi feminidad...

-¡ÁNGEL LEVANTA!...-le grite muy sonrojada y enfadada, él asintió bastante sonrojado, me ayudo a levantarme y luego ayude a Jake, que evitaba mi mirada, sentí la carcajada de Emmet- ¡oye!...¡para ya Emmet!...¡no tiene gracia!...-grite frustrada.

-es verdad deja en paz a mi niña...-le dijo Rose, yo la mire con los ojos llorosos y muy agradecida- ella puede hacer lo que le de la gana...y el que se meta con ella morirá...-susurro malvadamente lo ultimo, todo el mundo se callo.

-es verdad...con Marie no se mete nadie...-dijo una voz que yo desee escuchar.

-¡Natasha!...-grite tirándome encima suyo, evitando que Jake tuviera contacto conmigo o con ella, ella tan hermosa, Natasha Simons era muy hermosa, tenia los ojos verdes, el cabello rojo y la más blanca piel que nunca pudieras haber visto, incluso más blanca que los vampiros...de 22 años...

-¡hombre!...¿y yo que?...yo también quiero abrazar...¡ven aquí enana!...-grito una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, más claros que los de Natasha, esa era Sasha McCool, de 18 años.

-¡si hombre!...yo también...hace una semana que no veo a mi princesita...-dijo una voz masculina, lo mire desde los brazos de Sasha, que no me soltaba, él hombre era moreno, con la tez muy morena y los ojos azules enormes, era Ganthur Thomas, de 27 años, era como un padre para mi y él me consideraba su bebe, era la pareja de Natasha...me cogió de los brazos de Nat y me abrazo dejando al pobre de Jake colgado, el hombre media más de dos metros...

-¡y yo también!...¡que no veo ESA renacuaja de hace MÁS de una semana!...-susurro otra voz masculina divertida, esa voz la reconocería donde fuera que estuviera, era sin falta Will Nelson, mi mejor amigo y mi casi hermano, tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos también del mismo color, lo adoraba, me baje de los grandes brazos de Ganth y fui corriendo hacia él, procurando no hacer lo de antes con Jake y Ángel.

-¡Will!...¡te eche de menos!...-dije con lagrimas en los ojos, él me sonrió tiernamente y me abrazo más fuerte.

-por cierto Marie...¿que haces con unas esposas y atada a ese tipo?...-pregunto Ángel enojado, lo mire sin entender, mire a las esposas y luego a Jake, este miro con algo de rabia a Ángel y él le devolvió la mirada...

-¡hey!...si os vais a pelear...pelear fuera...-dijo la voz autoritaria de Edward, al parecer esos dos querían pelearse por algún motivo- y no penséis esas cosas...¡que me vais a traumar!...-susurro riendo divertido al ver el sonrojo de los dos muchachos.

-es una broma de Nessie, la híbrida de vampiro, que hay en los brazos de Bells, es su hija y de Edward, el vampiro de pelo de bronce...-explique- nos ato para ver si parábamos de pelearnos, pero no hay llave que la pueda abrir...solo se abrirá cuando termine una semana, y solo llevo 2 días...-explique muy frustrada.

-¡oh!...yo puedo hacer algo...-dijo Sash...

-¿en serio?...-preguntamos Jake y yo a la vez, ella nos sonrió.

-si...pero tenéis que dar algo a cambio...-explico quedadamente.

-¿que cosa?...-pregunto Jake.

-un...beso...-susurro.

-¡¿QUE?...-grite sonrojada- ¿un beso con quien?...-pregunte ya más tranquila.

-los dos que están atados a las esposas...-explico encogiéndose, mire a Jake y él me miro-si queréis, podemos hacerlo en privado, sin nadie, solo los tres...-dijo alegre, yo la mire alegremente.

-¿que?...¿Jake?...¿lo hacemos?...-le pregunte muy sonrojada- sera para librarnos de las malditas esposas...-susurre, él asintió sin decir nada- Sash estamos de acuerdo...-le dije decidida.

-de acuerdo...vamos a una de las habitaciones...-dijo feliz, la muy desgraciada lo estaba disfrutando...¡espera!...a dicho a una de las habitaciones, no me gustaría entrara a la de Emmet y Rose o a la de Alice y Jasper...Edward solo rió descontroladamente y me asintió, seguro las habitaciones de esos 4 daban miedo...

-!espera Sash!...vamos a la Edward ¿si?...-le dije con suplica ella asintió sin entender- luego te cuento por que no quiero ir a las demás...-le dije seriamente y nos fuimos los tres a la habitación del pequeño de los Cullen...jejejeje...XD!...

/

Un cuarto de hora más tarde...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-¡por fin libre!...¡SI!...-grite emocionada sentándome encima de las piernas de Will y estire mi mano mostrando que no tenia a Jake pegado a mi-¡oye!... Will...¿que tal tu novia cadáver?...-le pregunte sin más, él sonrió, se acerco a mi...

-ya no estoy con ella...-me susurro al oído, me lo quede mirando un momento y luego hice una mueca.

-¡¿QUE?...¿por que?...si erais muy felices...¡pobre Eli!...-dije tristemente- ¿sufrió mucho, cuando la dejaste?...-le pregunte aun en tono triste.

-no fui yo la que la dejo...si no ella...encontró a otro chupasangres mejor...¡jah!...al parecer él la tenia más...-pero Sash le interrumpió dándole una colleja.

-¿como se te ocurre hablar de tu vida privada así?...¿delante de todo el mundo?...¿que no tienes sangre en las venas o que?...-le dijo enojada, yo solo sonreí, él la miro ceñudo.

-¿y a ti eso que te importa?...-le pregunto groseramente, ella lo miro tristemente por unos segundos antes de volver a golpearle y salir corriendo por la puerta hacia el bosque.

-¡idiota!...-le grite-¿que no entiendes?...-le pregunte, era obvio que Sash estaba enamorada de él, pero el muy terco no se daba cuenta, me miro por un momento...-_¡si idiota! ella te quiere...¿que no lo ves?..._-le dije mentalmente, el abrió los ojos enormemente, me dejo encima de Angel y se fue trás ella- ¡Uf!...que imbécil...-susurre, sentada sobre Ángel, este me miro y yo le mire, después sentí la presencia de mi licantropo detrás de mi, lo mire y estaba muy serio y enojado-¿Jake...no...no...es lo que parece...?...-le dije temiendo su reacción.

-_¡dejame en paz!...yo que creía...que seriamos amigos...¡me traicionaste!..._-dijo mentalmente, estaba muy enojado, se veía en sus ojos, estaba a punto de saltar sobre Ángel, que se levanto para encararlo.

-¿que te pasa _CHUCHO_?...-le dijo despectivamente Ángel a Jacob.

-¿que te importa _NIÑATO_?...-le dijo Jake muy enojado, en sus ojos se podía ver una llama y no era de pasión precisamente.

-¡LOS DOS PAREN YA!...-grite enojada al ver que sus intenciones eran pelearse- Jake no estaba haciendo nada Will fue quien me puso encima de Ángel...no fue cosa mía...-le dije acercándome a él.

-¿seguro?...-pregunto quedadamente, yo asentí abrazándole, él me sonrió y me beso la mejilla, entonces, leí en su mente, pensó que le gusto el beso que le di, yo solo sonreí...

-a mi también me gusto perrito...-le dije con alegría, mientras Ángel nos miraba con rencor, por suerte todos los vampiros, mi manada y mi clan estaban fuera...

-¿bueno veo que me cambiaste rápidamente cariño?...-dijo alguien desde atrás y no era Ángel...esa voz...¡ESA VOZ!...no podía ser...¿o si?...-y encima es un metamorfo...que vergüenza cambiarme a mi por ese lobucho...-dijo el muchacho despectivamente, lo mire incrédula, ese bombón había venido hasta aquí solo para verme...era muy alto y musculoso, tipo Emmet o Paul, de ojos verdes, de cabello negro y de una cara esculpida por los ángeles... era realmente hermoso y él insista en que yo era más hermosa que él...¡si claro!...¿yo?...¿Yo hermosa?...con estos ojos grandes, con este color de piel, con la boca tan pequeña al igual que mi nariz, con el cabello de un color tan raro...¿yo hermosa?... yo no era hermosa...sino una del montón...

-¿Frank?...¿que haces aquí?...-dije como pude aun en brazos de Jake, que lo miraba con recelo, al igual que Ángel.

-vine a ver a mi precioso ángel( osea yo...no Ángel)...pero él es mancillado por un par de demonios...-él tan romántico con todo.

-¿quien eres tu?...-preguntaron los dos muchachos.

-soy Frank...Frank de Llouiggi...soy un muy antiguo cazador de vampiros y el ex más reciente de la hermosa Marie...-susurro y visto y no visto estaba a mi lado abrazándome efusivamente, Jake y Ángel no reaccionaron hasta que yo pegue un grito y le pedía que me soltara, él muy aprovechado me estaba manoseando el trasero, Jake le agarro la mano con la que me tocaba y la apretó, Frank gimió de dolor y me soltó, entonces Jake me abrazo de nuevo muy posesivamente-¡uy lobo!...no sabes con quien te metiste...-le dijo destilando veneno, su hermoso rostro se contrajo de rabia y fue a darle con el puño a mi lobo...¡NO LO PERMITIRÍA!.

-¡FRANK NO!...-grite agarrándole el puño- él solo intenta protegerme...¿sabes que sucedería si nos escucharan los de fuera? O¿ mi hermano?...te matarían, Rose es muy posesiva conmigo, al igual que todos lo vampiros, mi manada, mis salvajes mascotas y por sobre todo Jacob...el lobo del que te burlas...y Ángel ¡claro!...-dije sin más y enojada, él podía ser muy hermoso...pero no tanto como Jake...mi Jake...y no permitiría que le pegaran a mi Jake aunque fuera Frank...

-¿me estas amenazando Marie?...-pregunto entre dientes.

-si...-susurre, en eso entro Rose volando y agarro a Frank para lanzarlo contra una pared-¿Rose?...-pregunte incrédula, ella se me acerco y me agarro de la cara mirándome maternalmente.

-¿estas bien bebe?...-me pregunto preocupada.

-Rose...-dijeron diferentes voces- ¿Esta bien cariño?...-pregunto la voz preocupada de Emmet...¿que sucedía?...

-si...¿estas bien?...-me pregunto de nuevo, miro a Jake, pero no con odio, rencor o burla, si no con agradecimiento- Gracias chucho...-susurro entre dientes...en serio ¿que sucede?

-¿que sucede?...¿Rose?...-pregunte sin entender.

-Edward nos aviso de que había un caza vampiros profesional en la casa...planeaba matarnos a todos y luego secuestrarte junto con Nessie y Nancy...-me susurro abrazándome fuertemente, estaba temblando.

-yo me puedo cuidar sola Rose...¿crees que él me podría coger o a Nessie?...-le dije algo divertida, mire a los demás y me miraban con mucha preocupación, incluso estaban Will y Sash con la ropa desarreglada y sucia...esos dos...

-no es eso pequeña...-me dijo Carlisle, lo mire interrogante- él planeaba envenenarte con un veneno muy fuerte y dejándote agonizando… además de...-pero Rose lo interrumpió.

-él te quería violar...con Nancy y Renesmee...-me dijo tensa, sentí los brazos de Jake, que aun estaban a mi alrededor muy tensos y como me apretaban fuertemente a él...Frank...mi ex novio...¿quería violarme?...no me lo podía creer...él que siempre me salvaba...que me quería mucho...que decía que era hermosa y que tenia que cuidar mi virginidad, que tenia que entregársela a alguien que se lo mereciera, a alguien que me amase, a mi pareja ideal- Alice llamo para decir que tuviéramos cuidado con un individuo caza vampiros...-me contó ya más tranquila, mire a mi ex novio tendido en el suelo, el cuerpo se me inundo de rabia, mis ojos se volvieron de un color rojo, peor que Bella, el pelo se torno oscuro como el carbón, una enorme hacha y una navaja aparecieron en mis manos, cogí la navaja, me acerque a él, que aun estaba aturdido en el suelo...

-tu que eras alguien admirado por mi...querías jugar tan cruelmente con mi cuerpo...destrozarlo solo por diversión...-me agache a su lado y le acaricie la cara, abrió los ojos y los puso en blanco temblando entero...bueno convulsionándose violentamente-yo que siempre te quise...que en una ocasión pude llegar a amarte...¡MORIRÁS!...-dije para clavarle la navaja en el corazón, él profirió un grito y entonces murió sonriendo, volví a mi estado normal no sin antes escuchar algo que me partió el corazón.

-_te amo Marie..._-el susurro llego a mi, él no quería eso...él estaba controlado...¿pero por quien?...él vino a mi para que fuera yo quien lo matase y no otro, una lagrima cayo de mis ojos y otras mas las acompañaron, caí sentada en el suelo, derrumbada, no era el primero...no...mi mejor amigo también, tuve que matarle...y me dijo lo mismo "_te amo Marie...más que a nada en el mundo_"...él se llamaba Isaac...

-¿Marie?...-escuche que decían Rose y Jacob preocupados, los mire aún entre lagrimas, me levante y eche a correr hacia el bosque...¡no era justo!... ¿por que ellos?...

/

Corrí, corrí como si la vida dependiera de eso, ¿por que la gente a mi alrededor sufría?...¿por que no podía vivir en paz?...yo quería aclarar el problema con los Vulturis y vivir con todos ellos juntos (los Cullen, mi familia, mi manada, mi clan, los otros aquelarres de vampiros y mis mascotas), para siempre, ser felices...

Cuando estuve suficientemente lejos de la casa de los Cullen, me senté debajo de un árbol, abrazando mis rodillas y enterrando mi cara en estas, empece a llorar y sollozar muy fuerte, sentí una mano grande, pero gentil sobre mi cabeza, levante los ojos y vi a Jake...me estaba mirando con tristeza... lo mire asombrada...

-¿que...que...ha...haces ...a...aquí...?...-le pregunte entre sollozos, él me cogió la cara con ambas manos, se acerco a mi y me beso la frente, una sensación agradable recorrió mi cuerpo desde donde sus labios tocaban mi piel hasta los dedos de los pies...

-estaba preocupado...por ti...como que saliste así de rápido de la casa...y encima llorando...-dijo sonrojado- le dije a la rubia chismosa y exagerada que...- pero yo le interrumpí tirándome a sus brazos y abrazándolo fuertemente, le hice caer de espaldas y me posicione bien sobre él para que los dos estuviéramos cómodos, empece a llorar sobre su pecho desnudo-¿Ma...Marie?...-pregunto con voz aturdida, yo no le respondí y llore más aun, él me acomodo bien sobre él, mi vientre sobre el suyo, nuestras piernas entrelazadas y me abrazo fuertemente, intentando consolarme y lo logro, después de un rato sollozando como una posesa, calle e intente tranquilizarme, mi llanto ahora era silencioso, las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro e iban a para sobre el pecho de mi lobo...

-gra...gracias...Ja...Jake...-susurro entre hipo e hipo, él solo suspiro y me abrazo todavía más fuerte.

Entonces alce la cabeza hacia él y le sonreí...me acerque a él que me miraba admirativamente y roce mis labios con los suyos, sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por mi cuerpo e iba a parar entre mis piernas, me acerque más a él y cepille mis labios contra los suyos, entonces él agarro mi cintura, me posiciono bien contra él y me beso fervientemente, nuestros labios se movían frenéticamente, lamí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, él accede gustoso y la abre, su legua y la mía se encuentran y empieza una lucha por saber quien es el ganador si que nadie gane, mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello estirándolo hacia mi y sus manos se las puse, yo, en mi trasero, quería borrar todo mi frustración, quería olvidarme del mundo exterior y centrarme en nosotros, las sensaciones de su lengua junto a la mia, de sus manos en mi trasero y de mis pechos aplastándose con el suyo, eran exquisitas y excitantes, una fina capa de ropa nos impedía sentirnos el uno con el otro, piel contra piel, me aplaste más con él y entonces los sentí...algo duro se friccionaba con mi bajo vientre, adivine fácilmente lo que era, me sorprendí al sentir el tamaño de _eso_, me presione con esa parte y lo escuche gemir suavemente dentro de mi boca, entonces yo también me excite y me sentí mojada, una idea llego a mi cabecita, sonreí, lo aparte de mi y él me miro aterrado y preocupado...supongo que aterrado por si lo rechazaba y preocupado por mi reacción...

-¿M-Marie...e...que...que...su...s-sucede?...-me susurro con la voz entrecortada, me levante de encima suyo y le tendí la mano, él la agarro y se levanto- pe...perdona...si...-le interrumpí besándolo apasionadamente haciendo que mi lengua recorriera todo el perímetro de la suya, luego lo solté, le cogí la mano y lo arrastre hacia el árbol, le hice sentarse allí y yo me senté ahorcajadas sobre él, Jake me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pero cuando me friccione sin querer contra su miembro, gimió entrecerrando los ojos al igual que yo, agarre fuertemente su cara y me acerque a besarlo desesperadamente-_...me encanta que haga esto...aunque me gustaría más si fuera yo el que tomara el control...-_leí en su mente, así que lentamente me aparte de él que me miro extrañado...

-besame...lobito...besame...hazme olvidar de todo...-le suplique, susurrándole cerca de su boca, él obediente me agarro de la cintura, acercándome más a él y devorándome la boca totalmente, en medio de mi ensoñación tuve una idea...¿y si le muestro mis pensamientos?...

Le agarre de las mejillas y lo atraje más a mi, haciendo del beso más profundo, entonces le pase mis pensamientos, bastante subidos de tono...él solo se sonrojo más y me agarro más fuerte la cintura...

-_a mi si que me encanta que me toques, que me beses, que me mires...pero solo tu...aunque ahora lo que me apetece son otras cosas...jijijiji... pero eso más adelante...así que Marie no te emociones...-pensé_ y le pase esos pensamientos, los dos habíamos parado y su frente descansaba sobre la mía, vi como aun se sonrojaba más, si eso fuera posible, yo solo sonreí, él abrió los ojos y me miro directamente, sus ojos café fundiéndose con los míos azules, entonces me sonrió sensualmente...

-¿que Marie?...¿te hice olvidarte de todo?...-pregunto divertido, yo me sonroje...pero también sonreí divertida.

-¡claro!...¿y que me dices de tu...te hice olvidar muchas cosas?...-le pregunte ahora yo muy divertida, él me miro algo sonrojado.

-esto sera un secreto entre los dos ¿no Marie?...-pregunto tranquilamente.

-si...bloqueare tu mente...para que Eddy no lea tu mente y lo descubra...-le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, la presión que sentía contra mi intimidad ya no se sentía...¡que pena!...bueno al menos se que me desea...o por lo menos que le soy deseable...

-¿puedes hacer eso?...-pregunto sorprendido.

-sip...pero necesito un momento para venir de donde sea que me has mandado...Jake...-le dije cerrando los ojos, pase mi lengua sobre mis labios y allí estaba, su sabor...me estremecí y lo escuche carcajearse, yo solo solté una risilla...

-así que te mande a algún lugar...bueno a mi también me costo bajar de las nubes...jajajajaja...-rió divertido- ¿oye?...-me susurro lentamente, lo mire aun apoyada sobre su pecho-¿podremos repetir esto más a menudo?...-me pregunto con un adorable sonrojo, yo solo le asentí divertida.

-claro lobito...cuando tu quieras...-dije alegre, le agarre la cabeza y la acerque a la mía, chocando frente con frente- ahora toca bloquearte la mente...solo yo podre leerte la mente, aunque como lobo...no se podrá bloquear...ya que hablas con la manada...y bueno con Eddy...-le explique, lo vi algo tenso- tranquilo sabes perfectamente que yo no voy a leer tu mente...y bueno con lo que a pasado antes...no pienses cuando estés transformado...-le dije cepillando mis labios contra los suyos, él solo asintió, así le pase algo de energía y bloquee su mente para los demás, caí sobre su pecho desnudo de nuevo, rozando mis labios contra sus pectorales sin querer, sentí como se estremeció- lo siento Jake fue un accidente...-susurro agotada...

-¿que te sucede Marie?...-pregunto preocupado.

-es que antes use bastante energía y ahora más...es difícil bloquear la mente de alguien a la que se la leen muchas personas...-explique adormilada- ¿Jake?...-lo llame, este me miro- ahora dormiré un rato...es que no me puedo aguantar...¿te esperas conmigo aquí?...es que no quiero ir a la mansión aun...-susurre débilmente.

-de acuerdo duerme...yo estaré contigo...-me dijo amablemente, acariciándome la melena y la espalda, muy lentamente.

/

Después de 3 horas...

Me levante y lo encontré dormido, sonreí alegre, gracias a él ahora me sentía mucho mejor...si hasta me hizo reír...el muy tontito...lo adoraba...

-buenas tardes dormilón...solo dije que me esperaras, no que te durmieras...llevo un buen rato esperando a que abrieras los ojos...-susurre divertida al ver como se frotaba los ojos y me miraba algo sonrojado.

-buenas tardes...pequeña dormilona...no soy el único...también estuve esperando por ti...hasta que me entro el sueño...además me agrado mucho lo que dijiste en tus sueños...jijijiji...eres muy graciosa cuando duermes...-dijo ahora él divertido...¡Mierda!...¿que habré dicho?...

-¿que he dicho Jake?...-pregunte sonrojada, él me miro divertido, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso casto en la boca, yo lo mire sorprendida.

-este a sido para decirte buenas tardes...que se me había olvidado...y bueno con lo que dijiste...sera un secreto...jejejeje...ya te contare más adelante...claro fue algo vergonzoso...pero muy bonito también...¡mierda!...¡ves ahora soy un _cursi!_...como el chupasangres de "Eddy"...-susurro algo enojado, yo solo reí-¿de que te ríes renacuaja?...-me pregunto algo molesto.

-de ti...eres gracioso...además ya de que la cursilería a ti no te pega...pero si te fijas solo lo sacas conmigo...tu lado sensible...-explique alegre, él solo me sonrió algo dudoso- no te comas la cabeza Jake...solo eres así conmigo...y antes con Bells...-dije levantándome de su regazo, lo ayude a levantarse...

-es hora de volver...los demás estarán preocupados...-me susurro al oído, yo asentí y una idea, de nuevo, paso por mi cabecita...vi como Jake se encaminaba, yo me quede parada, este se giro hacia mi-¿que no vienes?...-me pregunto extrañado, yo solo le sonreí torcidamente.

-¿Jake?...¿podrías transformarte en lobo?...-le pregunte como quien no quiere las cosa.

-¿por que?...-me pregunto más extrañado que antes.

-pues por que quiero ver que tanto corres...o como se siente correr encima de un metamorfo/licantropo...-explique divertida, este me miro sorprendido, pero luego sonrió- mira ves detrás de esos matorrales, te quitas la ropa para que no se rompa y te transformas...-y visto y no visto, él ya estaba transformado y delante mió, agachado para que yo me subiera, cuando estuve bien colocada arriba, él giro la cabeza como pudo...

-_¡oye Marie!...¿estas bien sujeta?..._-me pregunto preocupado, yo asentí- _bueno en ese caso...¡VAMOS!..._-grito mentalmente y se puso a correr, mientras yo gritaba de alegría.

/

Cuando estuvimos cerca de la casa, escuche un gruñido...todo el mundo nos esperaba en el porche de los Cullen...incluso mis mascotas, cuando Jake paro enfrente de Leah, me la quede mirando...estaba transformada en lobo y nos miraba sin expresión alguna...

-¿Leah?...-pregunte sin atreverme a decir nada más...baje de Jake y le di su ropa, este la cogió y fue tras unos matorrales a vestirse, Leah se acerco a mi y vi muy sorprendida como una lagrima recorría su mejilla de lobo...

-_¿Marie estas bien?...Seth me contó lo que paso...lo siento..._-me dijo muy preocupada y triste, yo le sonreí y le abrace el cuello como pude...

-tranquila lo supere...aunque aun duele...-dije quedadamente, de repente me vi en el suelo con Rose y Nat encima...

-¡BEBE!...-gritaron las dos mujeres abrazándome y ahogándome, sentí como las lagrimas de Nat traspasaban mi ropa y me tocaban la piel, y como Rose temblaba de tristeza y preocupación, las abrace a las dos-¿estas bien?...-me preguntaron las dos a la vez, yo les sonreí y les abrace...

-claro...ahora estoy mucho mejor...-susurre para tranquilizarlas, cuando las aparte, un bultito azul se tiraba encima mio...

-¡tía Marie!...-sollozo la pequeña Nessie- ¿no te paso nada?¿estas bien?...-me pregunto llorando en mi pecho, yo la abrace y le susurre palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído.

-tranquila Nessie no pasa nada...-susurre.

-¡Marie peque!...-grito Sash preocupada y lanzándose sobre mi.

-¡Princesa!...-me grito Ganth, arrancándome de los brazos de Sash

-¡enana!...-gritaron Will muy preocupado, nunca lo vi así y Emmet, que también estaba muy preocupado.

-¡Señora!...-Dijeron todas mis mascotas rodeándome.

-¡Hermana!...-corrió hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente-¿que hubiera pasado si te pierdo?...-susurro tristemente-ya te perdí una vez...no permitiré una segunda...-susurro contra mi cabello, yo le devolví el abrazo y le bese la mejilla.

-¡hija!...-dijeron los señores Cullen, vi como Esme abrazaba a su marido y escondía su cara con su pecho, y como estaba temblando, además de como me miraba Carlisle de preocupado.

-¡amiga!...-gritaron Bella, Eddy, Nancy, Tanya, Katie, Benjamin, Eleazar, Carmen, Zafarina, Senna...etc...bastante preocupados, fui de brazos en brazos, como un juguete, solo sonreía y decía que estaba mejor...¡y era verdad!...después de lo que paso con Jake...

-¡pequeña!...-estos fueron Sam y Jared.

-¡linda!...-estos fueron Embry y Seth...¬¬

-¡cariño!...-y por último Ángel, que me abrazo fuertemente y muy preocupado...

-¿en serio estas bien ?...-pregunto Rose.

-sip...gracias por preocuparos y disculpar por las molestias...-le susurre a todos, ellos empezaron a negar y a decir que no era molestia...que estaban muy preocupados por mi, por que ya era un miembro más de todos esos aquelarres-¿que paso con su cuerpo?...-pregunte tranquilamente.

-lo enterramos fuera...-susurro Edward, con Nessie en brazos, esta estaba lloriqueando la mire y la cogí abrazándola.

-tranquila peque...no hace falta que te preocupes...de verdad que estoy bien...-susurre- ¿donde esta su tumba?...-le pregunte a Edward, este me señalo la parte de atrás de la casa- ¿Jake me acompañas?...-este estaba detrás de mi preocupado, le mire y me asintió sin decir nada.

Después de ir a rezar un poco en la tumba de Frank, me senté en un árbol con Jake transformado en lobo y empezamos a hablar...hasta que una pregunta me desvió del tema...

-_¿y cuantos años tienes Marie?..._-me pregunto mi lobo.

-casi 16 años...13 de setiembre del 1992 es mi cumpleaños...-le dije sin más, por allí pasaba Rose con Nessie, al escuchar esto se acerco a nosotros, Jake empezó a gruñir por la interrupción...

-tranquilo _chucho_...-le dijo despectivamente y de manera burlona...

-Rose...-le dije como advertencia.

-si, si ,si...a lo que había venido...¿dices que el 13 de setiembre es tu cumpleaños?...-pregunto quedadamente.

-si...¿por...-pero su grito me interrumpió.

-es el mismo día que Bella...y es la semana que viene...para ser más exactos el martes que viene...prepararemos una fiesta...-dijo emocionada.

-¡wow, wow, wow!...nadie a dicho que valle a celebrarlo...todos los demás años he estado de lucha y no me he acordado ni yo...-la mire y vi que hacia un puchero junto a Nessie- no...no...no vamos...¡uf!...de acuerdo lo voy a celebrar...-dije cansada, Rose dio un saltito y rió al igual que la niña-¡un momento!...Bells también lo celebra el mismo día que yo ¿no?...-Rose asintió- bueno lo celebrare si ella lo celebra...-le sonreí alegre, Jake rió divertido y Rose me miro inquisidoramente.

-de acuerdo...-dijo triste- ¡BELLA!..debo hablar contigo...-grito para ir a velocidad vampírica hacia el salón.

-ah...-suspire.

-_¿me creerías si te digo que no tiene cerebro?¿o que se le pudrió con tanto ungüento y choradas?.._.-soltó Jake divertido, yo solo me carcajee.

-¡oh! vamos Jake...no seas malo...-dije divertida y volví a reír.

_Continuara..._

autora: ¡uy!...que bien me sentó estar con Jake...jijijijijiji...me encanta ese lobito...¡es tan guapo!...además de sexy...bueno que ya desvarío, solo quería despedirme...¡chao!...


	6. Chapter 6

autora: los personajes de la saga _Twilight_ no me pertenecen, si no que perteneces a la gran novelista Stephanie Meyers...en este cap a mi se me van a poner las cosas muy duras...jejeje...espero que les guste...^^

**Capitulo 6: preparando las cosas y...¡FIESTA!...**

**flash back**

_-¿me creerías si te digo que no tiene cerebro?¿o que se le pudrió con tanto ungüento y choradas?...-soltó Jake divertido, yo solo me carcajee._

_-¡oh! vamos Jake...no seas malo...-dije divertida y volví a reír._

**Fin flash back**

Paso toda la semana...ya era martes por la mañana y tocaba ir de compras...según Rose...

Así Rose, yo, Nessie y Jake( este último se unió diciendo que no quería dejarme con "la loca rubia esa") nos fuimos al centro comercial con el Jepp de Emmet, ya que mi Volvo lo tenia Ganth para hacer no se que con él...espero que no haga ninguna guarrearía allí dentro con Nat... Angel quiso venir, pero al final desistió diciendo que tenia que ir a buscar mi regalo y el de Bella...esta cuando se entero que mi cumpleaños era el mismo día que ella, salto de alegría diciendo que se libraría de las cosas raras que le hacían su familia...¿me pregunto que cosas le haría su nueva familia?...para que no le gustara la idea de celebrar algo...

-¡vamos _chucho_ que no tenemos todo el día!...aunque nosotros tengamos toda la eternidad...Marie no la tiene...-dijo desilusionada.

-emm...Rose...yo no me haré vieja...también viviré para siempre...es decir...soy inmortal...pero cuando yo quiera empezare a envejecer...¡claro! Que eso no sucederá nunca...-dije alegre, ella me miro con un brillo en los ojos...de verdad que me había cogido mucho cariño.

-¡oh!...cariño...viviremos para siempre juntas...-dijo abrazándome.

-¡hey!...que alguien me ayude...-pidió Jake desesperadamente, estaba lleno de bolsas de la compra encima y cajas...solo reí y fui a ayudarle- gracias...por fin alguien humano...-susurro agradecido.

-¡HEY!...Marie mira que bonito ese vestido...-dijo ilusionada enseñándome un vestido de el escaparate, lo mire y mi boca se abrió ligeramente, el vestido era el más bonito que había visto en la vida, era un vestido de noche con los hombros descubiertos, con un pequeño, pero sugerente, escote, era muy largo c, con una cola de esas, de los vestidos, caía suavemente sobre las caderas del maniquí, delineando sus formas, tenia una obertura en la parte derecha, que llegaba por debajo de donde tendría que estar las bragas y tenia un color precioso, era un negro noche.

-wow...que bonito...-susurre.

-ven vamos a probártelo...- me agarro de la mano y me estiro dentro, Jake nos siguió junto Nessie, que estaba andando mirando todo sorprendida, Rose se giro a Jake- tu no _chucho_...tu no lo puedes ver...tendrás que esperar a la fiesta de esta noche...-le dijo antes de encaminarse conmigo.

-pero...-no le pude escuchar nada más, ya que Rose cerro la puerta.

-¡hay!...vamos ves a dentro y pontelo...-chillo alegre, como una niña pequeña a le que se le concede un capricho, empujándome dentro el probador con el vestido, lo cogí con cuidado y lo colgué, me saque la ropa, incluso el sujetador y me lo puse, salí de allí- ¡OH!...estas hermosa...-grito exageradamente mi mama postiza, los hombres y mujeres de la tienda se giraron a mirarme maravillados y unos chavales me miraban fijamente, con una mirada que no logre descifrar, pero que me hacia sentir muy incomoda, uno era rubio, el otro moreno y el tercero también era moreno, pero con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja.

-¿puedo quitármelo ya?...-dije incomoda, Rose asintió.

-me llevo ese...¡oh!...y aquel de allí...-dijo dirigiéndose a un vestido blanco, que parecía un vestido de bodas...este también tenia los hombros al descubiertos y dos oberturas a cada lado hasta la ingle.

-¿pare que es ese Rose?...-pregunte extrañada, al salir del probador y verla con dos vestidos.

-uno es para ahora y otro para más adelante...-dijo misteriosamente, intente leerle la mente, pero solo leí que le gustaban los gatos., así que desistí y después de pagarlos, salimos encontrándonos con Nessie en la puerta.

-¡oye! Tía Rose...¿como es que yo no he podido entrar a ver a tía Marie con el vestido?...-pregunto la pequeña niña haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-por que si te lo hubiera dejado ver...tu tío "_el chucho_" te hubiera convencido para que se lo enseñaras...y es un secreto...tendrás que esperar como todos los demás...-explico cogiendo la niña en brazos.

-¿por que se demoraron mucho?...-pregunto Jake sentado en un banco- ¿nos vamos ya?...es que tengo hambre...-dijo agarrándose la tripa.

-si...ya nos vamos..._chucho_ impertinente...-susurro Rose enojada, yo solo atine a reír disimuladamente, andando vi a los muchachos de la tienda que volvían a mirarme de la misma forma, pero esta vez se acercaron a mi.

-hola preciosa...no quieres quedarte y divertirte con nosotros...-me dijo el rubio.

-si eso ven a jugar con nosotros guapa...-susurro el de la coleta, vi como Jake se acercaba, tirando todo al suelo, cogió a los muchachos de los cuellos de las camisas y los apartaba de mi.

-¿que hacéis?...¿no veis que esta conmigo idiotas?...-siseo enojado.

-que te importa...además a lo mejor ella quiere ir con nosotros...-dijo mirándome desde detrás de Jake.

-mira...prefiero mil veces tirarme por un acantilado...que ir con vosotros...-dijo sonriendo malvadamente- vamos perrito...-dije agarrándole del brazo y sonriendo felizmente, este asintió y se encamino conmigo mirándolos con suficiencia-gracias Jake...-le dije una vez fuera, después de recoger todo lo que tiro- espero que no hayas roto nada...si no Rose te mata...-le dije divertida.

-¡si claro!...como si esa rubia me pudiera hacer algo...-dijo arrogantemente, yo solo sonreí divertida, esos dos nunca pararían de pelear...

LLEGANDO A CASA...

Me quede asombrada...la casa estaba totalmente decorada con flores, serpentinas rojas y blancas, estrellas fosforitas y velas...

-¡wow!...que bonito...-dije mirando en todas direcciones, al entrar me sorprendí más, la casa por dentro era aún más bonita, rosas rojas y blancas adornaban todo el salón, las escaleras, la cocina...en fin...toda la casa...además de velas del mismo color y lazos de seda rojos y blancos.

-sacamos la idea de la boda de Eddy y Belly Bells...-dijo Emmet emocionado-¿te gusta?...a Bella si que le gusto, le recordó ese momento...-susurro felizmente, para después soltar una linda carcajada.

-¿estas de broma?...¡ME ENCANTA!...-grite emocionada tirándome encima de él.

-¡HOW!...veo que me quieres...-rió al agarrarme y abrazarme fuertemente, me cogió de la cintura y mue puso de nuevo en su hombro- vamos a ver una cosa que te gustara...-dijo y luego se encamino, mire para atrás, Jake con Nessie en brazos nos seguían, fuera en el porche estaba mi Volvo plateado reluciente, con Ganth y Nat al lado, estos me esperaban sonriendo...

-espero que te guste nuestro regalo...princesa...-me dijo Ganth sonriendo- feliz cumpleaños...-añadió.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BEBE!...-grito Nat lanzándose sobre mi, que estaba en el hombro de Emmet y fui cayendo al suelo con ella, suerte que "super" Emmet estaba allí y con velocidad vampírica nos recogió antes de caer al suelo, después de que nos dejara sanas y salvas en el suelo al lado suyo, pregunte...

-¿mmm una pregunta?...¿el Volvo es mi regalo?...-pregunte extrañada.

-claro que no...-dijo Nat- este es tu regalo...-pulso un botón y mi Volvo se recogió tanto como para transformarse en una Harley hermosa.

-¡wow!...que bonita...-dije subiéndome en ella-¿si pito este botón se volverá un Volvo?...-pregunte mostrándoles el Botón que me paso Nat, ellos asintieron-¡que pasada!...-dije para reír- ¡GRACIAS!...-grite para correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos-¡mira Rose!...¡mira que bonita!...-le grite a la rubia, esta me sonrió.

-si es muy bonita...-susurro ya a mi lado, se había trasladado a velocidad vampírica- Marie tienes 2 horas para ir ha hacer lo que me habías comentado...y luego vienes por que yo y Nat te prepararemos, junto a Bella, para la fiesta...ummm...vendrán algunos amigos de Bella y su padre, además de tu familia de la Push y tus mascotas...¿no hay problema?...-dijo dudosa.

-¡claro que no!...estoy feliz de que invites a Charlie...después de tanto tiempo por fin lo veré...y por supuesto a mi family and my friends...-dije alegre e imitando el ingles de Inglaterra, todos ellos me sonrieron, me gire hacia Jake-¡hey Jake!...¿me acompañas a un sitió?...-le pregunte ilusionada, este asintió rápidamente- Rose...voy a lo que te dije...no dejes que nadie venga hasta después de la fiesta...-dije para encaminarme hacia la casita de Bella y Eddy.

Llegando a la casa...

-¿que haremos aquí?...-pregunto con voz quebrada el chico, yo lo mire y no entendí por que estaba tan nervioso, hasta que le vi las mejillas sonrojadas, entonces entendí y reí divertida.

-tranquilo perrito...este sera el regalo de Bella, lo había empezado por la mañana, cuando tu te fuiste hacia la Push...pero Rose me llamo para ir de compras...-explique entrando en la casa.

-¿y que regalo es?...-pregunto entrando detrás mio, al entrar vio todo lleno de velas de colores, algunas hacían un camino hacia las escaleras donde había más en los escalones, rosas rojas, por toda la casa, subiendo por el camino que hice con las velas, entramos en la habitación, la cama estaba cubierta por lienzos blancos y en medio en forma de corazón, habían muchos pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, y también habían más velas y más pétalos en toda la habitación, dándole un toque muy romántico e intimo, la casa entera olía al perfume de las rosas-¡wow! ¿Y lo hiciste tu sola?...-pregunto asombrado.

-sip...me costo un poco...pero lo conseguí, solo me faltan las cortinas y dejar algunas cosas que compre dentro del cajón...-me acerque al cajón lo abrí, pero detrás de mi sentí una presencia-¿Jake?...¿me dejas ponerlo sin que lo mires?...-dije girando hacia él estaba totalmente inclinado hacia mi.

-¿pero por que?...-pregunto intrigado.

-por que si...me da vergüenza que veas lo que compre...- vi como se alejaba y miraba por la ventana, aproveche para dejar algunas de las cosas que compre en un sex-shop, unas esposas, lubricantes, látigos, antifaces, disfraces muy provocativos, etc...y encima de la cama en el centro del corazón de pétalos, deje una carta, me gire a Jacob que aun seguía mirando por la ventana, cogí las cortinas- ¡oye!...¿me ayudas a ponerlas?...-él me miro y yo le mire suplicante, él asintió, se puso detrás mio, se agacho, puso la cabeza entre mis piernas y me elevo del suelo, yo me sonroje por tal acto, tener a Jake entre mis piernas, muy cerca de mi...grrr...gruñí mentalmente.

-¿así llegas Marie?...-me pregunto divertido por mi reacción.

-¡aja!...-gemí suavemente, él me agarro de las piernas para que no cayese y cuando escucho ese pequeño gemido apretó sus grandes y calientes manos alrededor de mis muslos, me estremecí y apreté la cabeza del chico entre mis piernas, cuando por fin termine, de poner la cortina sin desmayarme, Jake me agarro de la cintura y me tiro a sus brazos, para cogerme fuertemente al estilo nupcial, una de sus manos estaba en mi muslo y lo acariciaba sin quererlo, mientras la otra rozaba un lado de mi seno derecho-...gracias...-susurre mirándolo tímidamente, mientras, él sonreía con arrogancia.

-de nada...pequeña...-susurro cerca de mi oído y apretando la mano en mi muslo.

-bueno...-suspire- aquí ya he terminado...-dije bajando al salón, allí encontré la cajita de regalo, que guarde allí en la mañana- he escrito esta nota para Bells...la meto aquí y luego se la doy...-susurre para mi misma- ¡oye!...¡Jake que nos vamos!...-le grite desde abajo, en un momento lo tenia al lado- si que eres rápido cuando quieres...-dije divertida, él me miro sonriendo y nos encaminamos de nuevo a la casa de los Cullen.

EN LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN...

-¡Rose!¡ya llegue!...-grite entrando dentro, Nessie estaba preciosa, llevaba un lindo vestido azul marino de tirantes, unos zapatos muy lindos blancos y una cinta blanca en el pelo-que bonita estas...¿verdad Jake?...-le pregunte, sabia que Nessie era su objeto de imprimación, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera estar con él, hasta que la niña se hiciera adulta, entonces yo me apartaría y les dejaría seguir con su vida...eso me puso muy triste.

-no hará falta que hagas ese sacrificio...-me dijo Edward que estaba detrás de mi.

-¿que quieres decir con eso?...-pregunte impaciente y curiosa.

-pronto lo sabrás...-me dijo misteriosamente.

-¡Marie sube aquí!¡ahora mismo!...-grito Nat desde el piso de arriba y distrayéndome de las cavilaciones de Eddy.

-si ahora subo...-dije frustrada y subiendo lentamente.

POR LA NOCHE...A LA HORA DE LA FIESTA...

Aun estaba arriba preparándome, junto a Bella, los invitados habían llegado y esperaban por nosotras...

-terminamos...-grito Rose, ella ya estaba lista, llevaba un vestido rosa, muy ceñido y corto, sin tirantes y con un escote muy sugerente, además de unos lindos zapatos de tacón, de un color rosa más fucsia.

-¡si es nuestra obra de arte!...-grito a su lado Nat, ella llevaba un lindo vestido verde largo, con dos oberturas en los lados, hasta la mitad del muslo, y con los tirantes cruzados, además de unas chanclas que se ataban en la pantorrilla-bajamos ahora nosotras y luego vosotras...-explico la pelirroja.

-¿cuando?...-pregunte frustrada, no me dejaban verme en el espejo, pero sabía que llevaba el vestido negro noche mire a Bella a mi lado, ella llevaba un vestido granate, sin tirantes, hasta las rodillas, la falda tenia forma de "Λ" y unos botines también granates, tenia el cabello en un moño, con mechones cayéndole, y muchas perlas plateadas en este, además en la cara también llevaba algunas perlitas delineando sus ojos castaños, se había puesto lentillas, para que la gente no supiera nada.

-no se...cuando pase unos 10 minutos...-me dijo la rubia.

-de acuerdo...-susurro Bella.

Después de 10 minutos...

-¡Marie!...¡Bella!...¡bajar!...-grito Rose desde abajo, primero fue Bella la que bajo, desde arriba de las escaleras se escucho un "oh" de todo el mundo, bueno a ella le fue bien, por que los pensamientos de Eddy no eran muy castos...tome aire y baje lentamente, todo el mundo se giro a verme, trague duro, estaba muy nerviosa...

-_no estés nerviosa..._-me envió mi hermano, que llevaba a Claire encima-_estas hermosa..._-añadió después, yo le sonreí y termine de bajar las escaleras, Nessie se acerco corriendo a mi...

-¡Tía Marie!...¡que hermosa estas!...-grito la pequeña alegre.

-¡hay mi niña!...-gritaron mi mama, Rose, Nat y Ganth, que llevaba un hermoso esmoquin, yo solo me reí.

-estas muy bella...-susurro Ángel a mi espalda.

-tu también estas muy guapo...-le dije riendo cálidamente, y era verdad, el caza monstruos llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos baqueros algo anchos y rasgados.

-¡wow!...pequeña...-escuche a Will detrás de mi- estas preciosa...y es un milagro que te lo diga yo...-dijo divertido.

-¡jah!...claro...solo me lo dices...mmm...unas 3 veces por día...-le dije mirándolo burlonamente, dejándolo con la boca abierta y que los demás se rieran- ahora voy a saludar a los demás invitados...-susurre y me encamine hacia Charlie, tía Sue, tío Billy, mi padre y mi mama- hola Sr. Swan...-le dije al padre de Bells cordialmente.

-hola pequeña Marie...cuanto tiempo...y feliz cumpleaños-me dijo alegremente para abrazarme-¡ejem!...perdón...-susurro sonrojado y apartándose de mi, muy tenso-no me llames Sr. Swan...si no Charlie...-me dijo ya más relajado, yo asentí.

-gracias por venir _tío _Charlie...-susurre amablemente- ¡tío Billy! ¡tía Sue!...-grite lanzándome a abrazarles.

-hola...feliz cumpleaños...ya eres toda una mujercita...ahora solo falta que encuentres marido...-me dijeron los dos sonriendo pícaramente.

-gracias...-susurre algo avergonzada.

-¡Marie!...¡mi niña!...ya eres mayor...poco tiempo más y me darás nietos...¡que rápido pasa el tiempo!...ayer aún gateaba y le hacia la vida imposible a su hermano...-dijo dramatizando.

-mama solo cumplo años...ni que me casara mañana...-dije intentando controlarla, pero allí estaba de nuevo dramatizandolo todo y llorando por los rincones, definitivamente mi mama siempre seria así, pero mi papa logro callarla.

-vamos no seas exagerada...mi niña ya es mayor...solo es eso...¡hay!...me alegro mucho por ti mi nena...-me dijo para abrazarme paternalmente, adoraba a mi papa, sentí unos gruñido fuera y me acerque a ver...

-¡Rob!¡David!¡Max!¡John!¡Jack!...mis colegas, mis amigos...-dije para salir al porche y abrazar a uno por uno, cada uno me dio una cajita, un regalo, supuse-¡oh!...pero no hace falta...-susurre cogiéndolas todas como pude.

-**para usted no es suficiente señora...**-susurro Max, lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos, David se acerco a mi y me limpio las lagrimas.

-**esta usted muy hermosa, no estropee el maquillaje con lagrimas...**-me dijo fraternalmente y abrazándome, él era el que me consideraba más su hermana que su señora, yo sonreí.

-bueno si queréis que deje de llorar darme un abrazo de oso todos juntos...-le dije abriendo los brazos, ellos se acercaron y me concedieron la petición.

-¿alguien dijo oso?...-dijo Emmet sacando la cabeza, yo reí, era obvio que el grandullón nunca cambiaría su obsesión-¡oh!...que linda estas enana...-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-gracias...-le dije divertida.

-¡Marie es hora de que Bella y tu cortéis la tarta!...-grito la voz de Esme.

-¡si ahora voy!...-conteste rápidamente- ¿de verdad no queréis entrar?...-les pregunte a los hombres lobo.

-**no...no estaremos bien en una casa...usted sabe...**-me dijo Jack con una broma, yo solo reí.

-de acuerdo...pero mañana me reservarais un rato libre para estar con vosotros...-dije amablemente ellos asintieron- ahora ir y hacer lo que os venga en gana...os doy permiso...-antes de terminar los lobos se pusieron a aullar alegremente, yo reí alegremente y vi como corrían al bosque.

-**¡gracias señora!...**-gritaron todos a la vez.

-de nada...-susurre y entre dentro con Emmet, que solo sonreía...¿que mierda le pasa?...me pregunte, pero pase de leerle la mente, la ultima vez que lo hice me traumó, el muy bestia solo pensaba en sexo y da gracias a que pensaba en osos de vez en cuando...

Cuando entre en el salón todo el mundo estaba callado...bueno no todo el mundo Eddy estaba riendo descontroladamente...

-_¿Eddy?¿que te sucede?.._.-le pregunte mentalmente, él me miro por un momento serio, antes de romper en carcajadas de nuevo.

-_es por lo que pensaste de Em...es verdad que es todo un pervertido...jajajaja...a mi también me trauma cada vez que le leo la mente y salgo corriendo intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi.._.-pensó divertido, entonces yo también estallen en carcajadas imaginándome a Edward corriendo despavorido por los pensamientos de Em...

La gente nos miraba como bicho raro...

-¿que pasa?...-me dijo Sash a mi lado.

-nada...jajajaja...nada...-dije agitando mi mano restándole importancia al asunto-además...ahora toca cortar la tarta...-dije alegre y me puse al lado de Bella, nos cantaron el "CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ", soplamos las velas, por una parte había 16 y por la otra 19...

DESPUÉS DE UNA HORA...

Estaba bailando con Ganth, había bailado con casi todos los hombres que había allí, incluso con Leah, Rose, Nessie, Nat, Esme y Bella...

-bueno ahora me toca bailar a mi con ella...-dijo Eddy detrás de mi, Ganth me paso y me puse a bailar con él- hola pequeña hermanita...-susurro divertido, yo lo mire interrogante- Rose a dicho que vivirías con nosotros siempre...es decir...durante toda la eternidad...-dijo alegre.

-sip...yo puedo envejecer cuando me de la real gana...y eso...quiere decir nunca...jijiji...-le dije divertida.

-bueno me alegro...Em dice que te has unido a su grupo para molestarme...-dijo con la ceja levantada, asentí dudosa- bueno eso no quiere decir que a él tampoco no le caigan bromas¿no?...-dijo feliz, entonces entendí...

-¿quien a dicho que las bromas solo irán dirigidas hacia ti?...también serán para Em, Jazz, Mi manada, Ángel, Will, Jake, etc...-le dije alegre él me sonrió-...ahora que lo pienso...¿donde esta Jake?...me pregunte.

-esta fuera...dice que en una fiesta donde lo a preparado todo "la rubia" no iba a entrar...-susurro, ambos suspiramos a la vez- mmm...¿y si le pides tu que entre?...-dijo con una sonrisa extraña plasmada en su cara.

-¿tu crees que me hará caso?...-pregunte dudosa, estaba asustada ...¿y si él me gritaba que no quería estar conmigo?...

-tendrás que arriesgarte...-me dijo, yo lo mire sin entender, él me señalo su cabeza...¡ah!...otra vez me leyó la mente..., él asintió y yo lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados...era estúpido...entonces Eddy empezó a reírse...

-¡Emmet!...Eddy dice que quiere jugar contigo...-le grite al grandullón que vino a velocidad vampírica, mientras Edward ponía una cara de disgusto y me encamine hacia la puerta a buscar a mi lobito, ignorando los reclamos de Eddy...

FUERA...

Me encamine hacia el bosque, en el claro donde él conoció a mis mascotas...

-¿Jake?...-llame susurrando-¡¿Jake?...-llame un poco más fuerte-¡¿JAKE?...-lo llame muy fuerte ya que me harté.

-¿que quieres?...-me dijo desde un árbol, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿quieres bajar de allí y venir conmigo a la fiesta?...-le dije con mis manos en mis caderas y algo enojada.

-¿por que tendría...-pero se interrumpió al verme.

-por que tendrías que...¿que?...¿he?...¿que?...-pregunte enojada, vi como bajaba de un salto del árbol y pude apreciar bien, que iba con unos tejanos azules, una camisa azul marino y una chaqueta de traje negra, estaba muy apuesto y atractivo.

-disculpa...-me susurro- solo quería estar algún tiempo solo...para pensar...-añadió en un susurro.

-¿y?...entonces ¿entraras conmigo a la fiesta?...-le pregunte poniendo cara de cachorrito, él me miró, asintió y me abrazo fuertemente, elevándome del suelo-¿Jake?...-pregunte extrañada.

-solo quería felicitarte...-susurro en mi oído-¡feliz cumpleaños pequeña!...-dijo para volver a abrazarme.

-¡MARIE!¡ES HORA DE ABRIR LOS REGALOS!...-grito la voz de mi mama.

-!SI YA VOY MA!...-conteste inmediatamente-¿vamos Jake?...-pregunte agarrándole la mano.

-¡aja!...vamos...-dijo para estirarme al la casa de los Cullen...

_Continuara..._

autora: ¡uy!...¡me encanto la fiesta!...jijijijijiji...aunque me hubiera gustado celebrarla yo y Jake solos...^/^ ...bueno eso no entra en esto... eso si solo quiero despedirme...¡chao!...


	7. Chapter 7

autora: los personajes de la saga _Crepúsculo_ no me pertenecen, si no que perteneces a la gran novelista Stephanie Meyers...en este cap, yo y Bella lo vamos a pasar muy mal...más yo que Bella, pero todo acabara bien...jejeje...espero les guste...^^

**Capitulo 7: ¡LOS REGALOS!...¡QUE HORROR!...Y UN ATAQUE INESPERADO...**

**flash back**

_...entonces ¿entraras conmigo a la fiesta?...-le pregunte poniendo cara de cachorrito, él me miró, asintió y me abrazo fuertemente, elevándome del suelo-¿Jake?...-pregunte extrañada._

_-solo quería felicitarte...-susurro en mi oído-¡feliz cumpleaños pequeña!...-dijo para volver a abrazarme._

_-¡MARIE!¡ES HORA DE ABRIR LOS REGALOS!...-grito la voz de mi mama._

_-!SI YA VOY MA!...-conteste inmediatamente-¿vamos Jake?...-pregunte agarrándole la mano._

_-¡aja!...vamos...-dijo para estirarme al al casa de los Cullen..._

**fin flash back**

Después de entrar, en casa y que Ángel matara con la mirada a Jake, yo y Bella nos sentamos en medio de todos ellos...ahora solo quedaban los vampiros, los quileutes y los caza monstruos...además de Charlie...

-este es mio Bella...-le dije para darle la pequeña caja roja, ella la acepto y la abrió, dentro había una nota...

_Hola Belly Bells..._

_Bells mi regalo esta en tu casa...después de que todos se vayan...yo me quedo con Nessie y tu y Eddy ir a buscar el regalo...jejejeje...espero que de verdad te guste..._

_con cariño_

_Marie_

-gracias...-susurro apenada...mmm...me parece que ya sabe lo que es- este es el tuyo...es de parte de Edward y mio...- me tendió una caja negra, al abrirla había un colgante en forma de lobo.

-¡oh!...¡gracias!...es hermoso...-dije para abrazarles a los dos.

-estos son los de tus hombres lobo...-mire para Emmet, este hablaba en doble sentido, me acerque y le arrebate los regalos de las manos, mientras él reía...

-Bella unos son tuyos y otros míos...a ver...estos son míos y los tuyos están allí...-le dije señalando a Nat.

Abrí el de Jack, dentro encontré una piedra hermosísima de un color turquesa precioso, además de que había algo escrito " _siempre te queremos...tus mascotas..._"los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, abrí el de John, una concha con un lazo amarando las dos partes, la abrí y dentro había una perla roja...¡me encanto!...el de Max...unas pulseras de piedras preciosas...después abrí el de David, un anillo de plata con una inscripción dentro que ponía "_espero que la suerte te acompañe para siempre...tu hermano lobo_" y por ultimo el de Rob, unos hermosos pendientes a juego con el colgante que me regalaron Bella y Eddy...mire a Bella y tenia unos regalos parecidos a los míos, solo que Jack le regalo 3 pulseras, una para ella, una para Eddy y otra para Nessie...

-este es mio tía Marie y mama...-dijo la pequeña híbrida, me tendió una pequeña caja rosa y a su madre también y las dos la abrimos al mismo tiempo...

-¡oh!...Nessie que bonito...-dijimos las dos a la vez y le sonreímos cálidamente, dentro de la caja había unos dibujos de todos nosotros, muy bonitos, uno en concreto me llamo la atención, se llamaba "my family" y en él salíamos todos.

-¡ahora el mio!¡ahora el mio!...-grito emocionado Em, nos lo dio a las dos, unas enormes cajas y al abrirlas me sonroje de sobremanera y Bella miro muy apenada y enojada a Emmet- eso es para ...tu...-me señalo a mi- la noche de bodas con tu chico y tu...-señalo a Bells- para esta noche con Eddy el recatado...-dijo para luego reír escandalosamente, dentro de las cajas había infinidad de ropa interior de mujer, Rose le golpeó la cabeza, entonces reímos todos.

-este es mio bebe...-me dijo Rose, dentro la caja que me regalo había unas llaves, no entendí y la mire interrogante- ven conmigo y te enseño...-subimos las escaleras de la casa hasta el segundo piso, pasamos por el pasillo y llegamos a una enorme puerta marrón, en la que ponía "Marie" en letras doradas, me pidió las llaves y la abrió, dentro había una enorme habitación, entre y lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la enorme cama, con lienzos lilas y con infinidad de peluches encima, las paredes lilas con dibujos violetas de diferentes seres fantásticos, como hadas, duendes...etc...un enorme escritorio también lila, en fin toda la habitación era lila...

-¡ME ENCANTA ROSE!...-grite feliz y lanzándome sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente, ella sonrió feliz...

-esta al lado de la mía y Em...-me dijo después de que la soltara, yo la mire con horror, si estaba a su lado...eso quería decir que los escucharía por la noche teniendo sexo...¿verdad?...Rose me miro alterada-¿no te gusta?...-yo negué, entonces...

-Rose es que esta al lado de la vuestra...-susurre señalando a Em y ella, al parecer ella entendió y me sonrió divertida...

-tranquila bebe...esta insonorizada...no escucharas nada proveniente de fuera y los de fuera no te escucharan...-dijo alegre, pero entonces cambió la cara y me dijo muy seria- pero eso no quiere decir que traigas a un "amiguito" aquí ¿he jovencita?...ni algún "novio"...-dijo divertida, todos los demás rieron y yo me sonroje fuertemente...

Bajamos al salón de nuevo para seguir abriendo regalos, por cierto Rose le regalo a Bells un viaje a Florida, para ella, su marido y su hija...

-aquel de allí es mio...espero que te guste...-dijo la voz maternal y amorosa de Esme, yo asentí y lo abrí...dentro había un hermoso vestido azul claro, hasta la mitad del muslo, de tirantes, y con un inmenso lazo que se ataba en la cintura, además de unas lindas flores bordadas en la esquina izquierda...

-gracias tía Esme...es muy bonito...lo estrenare mañana...si Rose me deja...-dije divertida, Esme me miro con un brillo en los ojos, me levante y la abrace, a Bella le regalo algunos objetos para adornar su casita, junto con Carlisle, lo compraron los dos...

-mmm...espero te guste el mio pequeña...-dijo Carlisle, me señalo una estantería llena de libros...pero no libros comunes...sino mis libros favoritos...

-¡oh!...tío Carlisle...me encanta... "Hombre lobo en apuros" "Rimas y leyendas" "Crónicas de Spiderwich" "Crimen y castigo"...entre otros...-cogi uno y lo abrí- ...¡además están firmados!..¿pero como?...si la mayoría de estos autores han muerto...como Becquer...-pregunte asombrada mostrando el libro con la firma.

-bueno esa es la ventaja de haber vivido tantos años...-dijo divertido.

-¡GRACIAS!...-dije para abrazarle, él se sorprendió al principio, pero después me devolvió el abrazo.

-pequeña...ya se que no eres mi hija biológica...pero quiero regalarte este conjunto de colgante y pendientes, que paso de generación en generación...desde mi tatarabuela...-me dijo mi madre dándome una cajita de porcelana de un color rubí muy bonito, al abrirlo las joyas me deslumbraron...eran hermosas...había dos colgantes plateados, que juntos formaban un corazón, en la que una parte ponía "siempre" y en la otra "juntos"...y los pendientes eran un sol y una luna...

-gracias madre...-dije abrazándola, ella lloro en mi hombro, diciendo que su bebe se hacia mujer...y allí comenzó de nuevo, esta vez fue Quil quien la cayo...

-ya madre ni que se fuese a casar y no volver nunca...-le susurro mientras yo abrazaba a mi padre...

-emmm...yo nunca le regale nada a una chica...por eso te compre lo primero que pensé...-me dijo tío Charlie dándome un bolsito de viaje, esos que se amarran en la cintura.

-¿que dices tío Charlie?...¡si quería comprarme uno!...esta mañana vi uno igualito, pero de rosa, en un escaparate...y pensé en comprármelo, pero ahora me lo trajiste tu...gracias...además el verde me gusta más que el rosa...-bromee abrazándole, él me sonrió feliz...( estoy cansada de decir lo que regalaron a Bella...así que lo digo después...)...

-no se niña si tienes pesadillas o no...pero yo te traigo un atrapa pesadillas por si las moscas...-bromeo tío Billy.

-¡hay! Tío Billy...ahora parecía que estuvieras grabando un anuncio... " ¿tienes pesadillas con tu ex?...¿no te puedes sacar de la cabeza ese suspenso y sueñas con que te persigue?...compra ya el ...¡ATRAPA PESADILLAS!...¡eficaz contra cualquier pesadilla!..."...-bromee yo también provocando la risa de todos y lo abrace- en serio me gusta, lo colgare en mi nueva habitación...-le dije con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos, haciendo que Rose sonriera.

-bueno pequeña...como veo que no quieres vestirte más recatada...te daré el vestido de mi bisabuela...ella si era una mujer muy recatada y no como tu que vas por allí enseñando las piernas...-dijo tía Sue frunciendo el ceño, ya que el vestido que llevaba enseñaba mucha piel.

-¡pero que dices mama!...-grito Seth- Marie siempre ando así...además Emily y Leah también van medio desnudas y no veo que pongas pegas...-añadió indignado.

-bueno es que con ellas ya no hay forma de hablarles ni de enseñarles...pero Marie si...y me preocupa que algún muchacho se acerque a ella para hacerle algo malo...-dijo horrorizada, vale tía Sue exageraba...al igual que mi mama...pero lo hacia por mi bien...

-tranquila tía Sue...no soy...emmm...lo que sabes por simple coincidencia...créeme que si veo algún chico acercarse a mi con malas intenciones...lo mandare un poco con David, Rob, Jack, John y Max...y ya sabes que le harán...-dije divertida- además tu vestido me gusta... unos arreglitos y estará perfecto...-le dije abrazándola, ella asintió contenta de que me gustara su regalo.

-¡Esto es nuestro!...- gritaron Brady y Collin, que me entregaron unos pendientes de plumas y una cartera de piel...

-¡hiu!...espero que no sea piel autentica...-susurre algo asqueada.

-¡claro que no!...es piel falsa...-grito Collin en defensa, yo los abrace...

-venir aquí renacuajos...y gracias por los regalos...-susurre abrazándolos más fuerte.

-bueno hermanita veo que me toca a mi...-dijo dudosos- mmm...ten...¡pero no te rías!...-grito sonrojado, me tendió en los morros un lindo peluche en forma de perrito marrón, con los ojos chocolate.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!...-grite emocionada, agarre al peluche y lo abrace- ¡me encanta!- y me lance a los brazos de mi hermano, el sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo.

-este...yo...no sabia que regalarte...es que a Emily le regalo cosas que no te podría regalar a ti y...-lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que no debía.

-no...no quiero saber lo que le regalas...-grite aterrada, él sonrió burlonamente y me tendió una linda cinta del pelo blanca, en forma de trenza y en el extremo derecho una flor, hecha con la misma cinta.

-esto...la he hecho yo...espero te guste...¿te gusta?...-pregunto dudoso y tímido, yo me lo quede mirando sorprendida-¿Marie?...-pregunto aterrado-¿no te gusto?...-añadió aún más aterrado.

-¿que?...-pregunte interrogativamente-¡ejem!..¡cl...claro que me gusta!...-dije volviendo de donde hubiera ido- ¡me encanta!...gracias Sam...-dije para abrazarle, el suspiro y me abrazó.

Embry me regalo una pulsera con colgantes en forma de estrella, yo le agradecí con un abrazo, pero él se quiso propasar conmigo y Jake le dio un merecido golpe, Jared me regalo una gorra de la marca "puma", negra con la visera plateada y le agradecí dándole un beso en la mejilla, era como un hermano tranquilizador para mi...siempre me tranquilizaba cuando estaba nerviosa o triste...ahora era el turno de Emily...

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO EMILY YOUNG?...-grite sonrojada, al abrir la caja lo primero que encontré fue una caja de condones y me sonroje furiosamente.

-bueno son para ti...son de sabores...-dijo riendo divertida- es por si quieres tener algo con ese chico...jijiji...-dijo dándome a entender que ese chico era Jacob Black- y bueno es para que no tengas bebes ahora...-susurro haciéndome sonrojar más aun, los demás, que podían, se sonrojaron igual que yo.

-ya me vengare ya...-susurre enojada.

-¡bah!...era broma...este es tu regalo...ese era para Bella...-dijo divertida al ver la cara de la vampiresa y de su marido, mientras los demás nos reíamos, me paso mi verdadero regalo y al abrirlo, mi mandíbula se desencajó.

-¡EMILY YOUNG!...¡ESTAS MUERTA!...-grite para empezar a perseguirla por toda la casa, la muy guarra me había regalado más ropa interior...pero la que me regalo ella era mucho más sexy y pequeña que la que me regalo Em...

-bueno venir las dos aquí para seguir abriendo los regalos...-dijo Nat un poco enojada.

-de acuerdo...-susurramos las dos obedientes.

Después Rachel me regalo unos hermosos guantes de rejilla negros y Kim una camisa, blanca, con un lobo en medio marrón y encima la cabeza del lobo había un logo " amo a los lobos"...me sonroje al verlo, por que el lobo se parecía a Jake en lobo y Claire, me regalo una hermosa carta escrita por ella y ayudada por mi hermano, que decía lo siguiente...

PARA MI HERMANITA MAYOR...MARIE...

_Por ser hoy tu cumpleaños entré a un lugar a buscarte un regalo, quizás seria una camisa, unos shorts, un perfume...no lo sabia, solo sabia que quería algo especial, de pronto vino a mi mente todo lo que vales para mi y me di cuenta que lo que había en ese lugar era muy poco para ti. Fue entonces cuando pensé que el mejor regalo que podía darte era decirte cuanto te quiero._

_Por eso hoy mi regalo no lo busque en una tienda, sino en mi corazón y mira todo lo que encontré en el, para ti. Primeramente vi. Que hay una admiración muy grande por ti hermanita, porque has sido una gran hermanita, y una buena amiga también._

_Siempre has estado cerca para ayudarme cuando he necesitado,(desde que estas aquí...hará ahora un mes) eres muy buena. _

_Me has dado mucho hermanita, has estado allí para cuidarme, para jugar conmigo, incluso para hacerme de canguro, cuando Quil o mis padres salían._

_tía Marie, no se si yo lo merezca, pero cierto es que me toco la mejor HERMANITA MAYOR._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_TE QUIERE MUCHO TU HERMANITA PEQUEÑA_

_**CLAIRE**_

Después de leer esa preciosa carta de mi pequeña amiga, las lagrimas brotaron por mis ojos sin parar, la cogí de los brazos de mi hermano y la abrace fuertemente, llorando mientras ella me acariciaba la cara y el cabello, cuando me tranquilice y con Claire en mis brazos, abrí los demás regalos...Will me regalo la cazadora más bonita que yo pude ver, era roja y como siempre un logo en la espalda dirigida a los lobos, en este caso ponía " viva los lobos way's"...¿que tenían todos con los lobos?...¿ o acaso sospechaban algo?...bueno como sea...Sash me regalo unos guantes sin dedos para la Harley, negros, con las rayas blancas...Nancy un petó elástico, para ir más cómoda a las misiones...Ángel se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y me regalo un anillo, todos pensaron que iba a pedirme matrimonio o algo así, vi como Jake se levantaba sorprendido del sillón al lado mio, pero no...solo quería regalarme un precioso anillo de plata con un rubí...

Los de Denali me regalaron una perla azul noche, originaria de allí...Leah me regalo ropa, para ir de fiesta...Seth un vestido de colegiala...¬¬

-¿Seth?...¿para que quiero ir yo vestida de colegiala?...-le pregunte con una vena formándose en mi sien.

-bueno yo solo quería verte vestida así...nada más...-dijo simplemente.

-¡oh!...-exclame sorprendida- vale...mmm...¿gracias?...-termine dudosa, pase de él, que me miraba divertido y pensando cosas que podría hacer yo, con Jake y ese vestido, Eddy y Seth se rieron fuertemente, mientras yo me sonrojaba, los mire y vi como los dos me miraban pícaramente...

-_¡queréis dejaros de tonterías!...¡¿Eddy o te callas o cuento todo los que pensaste cuando viste a Bella bajar con el vestido?...-_pense triunfante al ver como él se callaba.

Paul, alias "el grandullón", me regalo una enorme figura de un lobo...en serio...¿que tienen todos con los lobos?...a lo que iba...Garrett, alias "el glotón y aventurero", me regalo una joya de un faraón en una de sus expediciones...Mary un lindo bolsito azul eléctrico...Peter y Charlotte, diferentes tipos de ropa...Randall, me regalo más libros que me gustaban y también firmados...las amazonas me regalaron un vestido típico de esas mujeres guerreras...

-¡¿te vas a poner eso?...-grito tía Sue escandalizada.

-¿por que no?...-pregunte extrañada.

-pero si se te vería todo con eso...-susurro más escandalizada, yo la mire como bicho raro, pero esta vez fueron los chicos los que contestaron.

-¿y que con eso?...ella quedara linda...-dijeron Seth, Embry, Will, Ángel, David, Rob, Jack, John, Max y Jake, a la vez, yo me sonroje al leer los pensamientos de ellos.

-_se vera muy sexy..._-susurro la mente de Ángel, Rob, Embry y Seth.

-_es muy hermosa, pero con ese vestido se vera más hermosa que nunca..._-pensaron John, Max, Will y David.

-_si se pone eso yo no me podre controlar...si ya me cuesta controlarme con la ropa que habitualmente lleva..._-pensó Jacob sonrojándose por sus pensamientos- _me esta pasando lo mismo que cuando la vi con el vestido...es extremadamente hermosa y sexy..._-prosiguió mas apenado, yo solo atine a sonrojarme más y ver como Eddy reía fuertemente.

-_¡YA VALE EDDY NO TIENE GRACIA!..._-grite algo enojada, él solo sonrió.

-_es mi venganza.._.-pensó alegre, a mi se me desencajó la mandíbula cuando lo escuche.

Pase de él y seguí con mis regalos...los de Egipto me regalaron un vestido de faraón...tía Sue hizo el mismo discurso, pero esta vez nadie le hizo caso...el aquelarre Irlandés, me regalaron una mini escocesa y su camisa, además de la boina y las botas...Charles y Makenna, me regalaron un vestido mediterráneo, muy bonito y elástico para estar más cómoda...

Ahora era el turno de los amigos humanos de Bella...primero Mike y Jess...accesorios para el pelo y maquillaje...Ben y Angi...entradas para el concierto que me diera la gana...Sam y Lee...también entradas para la película que quisiera ver...las dos parejas solo me regalaron 4 entradas...Alice, me regalo, en mi habitación nueva, un ropero nuevo, con un montón de ropa, Jazz en cambio me regalo diferentes discos de música, al igual que Renee y Phil, los actuales padres de Bells, que también me regalaron muchos CDs de mis grupos favoritos...como Cold Play, Radio Ojet...Katty Perry, Maron 5, Madonna, Beyoncé...y demás...

Ahora era el turno de Jacob...se acerco a mi, me cogió en brazos, al estilo nupcial...

-ven conmigo y te enseñare tu regalo...-me susurró al oído, se giro a Bella- Bells tu regalo esta con el de Marie en tu casa...me la llevo... ¡adiós!...y no nos sigáis...-siseo enfadado, todos asintieron y salio de la ventana conmigo en brazos y corrió hacia el bosque...en medio de todos escuche la voz de Emmet...

-¡NO DESPERTÉIS A LOS ANIMALITOS CON VUESTROS GRITOS!...¡NI OS CANSÉIS MUCHO!...¡Y MUCHA SUERTE!

¡ MUCHACHO PONLE EMPEÑO CON TODO LO QUE HAGAS!...- sonrió pícaramente, como siempre pensando mal.

/

EN EL BOSQUE...

-¿Jake?...¿por que me has traído aquí?...-susurre al ver que me soltaba en el claro donde nos besamos fervientemente, me sonroje al acordarme, me gire a verle y él también estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

-este...bueno...yo...-empezó sus balbuceos, yo me enternecí al verle tan nervioso, me le acerque sin que él se diera cuenta, le cogí de las mejillas, lo acerque a mi y lo bese nuevamente, mis labios abrazaban los suyos, primero estaba tenso y con los labios quietos, pero después se tranquilizó y me siguió en mis movimientos, sus grandes manos agarraron mis caderas y las acercaron a las suyas, aplastando mis pechos contra el suyo, amaba que mis pechos hicieran eso, era una sensación exquisita, yo como respuesta succione su labio inferior y gimió suavemente, cuando al fin nos separamos...-¡wow!...ese no era mi regalo...pero me gusto...-dijo con una sensual sonrisa en los labios- este es mi regalo...-susurro, me subió a su espalda y subimos por los arboles, hasta la copa del árbol más grande-cierra los ojos...-me susurro cuando llegamos a lo más alto, yo asentí y cerré los ojos...

-¿Jake?...-pregunte al no sentirlo cerca de mi, entonces escuche una risita detrás de mi, sentí sus brazos me abrazaban y me acercaban a él lo más posible...

-ahora ábrelos y mira al frente...-susurro en mi oído sensualmente, yo me estremecí, abrí los ojos y mire al frente...¡WOW!...que bonito...era la playa de la Push, con infinidad de velas y una vista preciosa, con la luna llena reflejada en el mar...-no eres la única que sabe hacer estas cosas, además tu fuiste quien me dio la idea, al planear la noche romántica de Bells y Eddy...-susurro abrazándome más fuerte, sentí algo húmedo en la parte derecha de mi cuello, era su lengua...¡ERA SU LENGUA, PASEÁNDOSE POR MI CUELLO!...

-¿que...que haces...Ja...Jake?...-pregunte estremeciéndome aun más...

-jugar contigo pequeña...-hablo sensualmente, sus palabras acariciaron mi piel y los pelos en mi nuca se erizaron, entreabrió un poco la boca y la posicionó en mi cuello, empezó a succionarlo y a lamerlo, mientras yo gemía suavemente, de repente sentí algo duro que se restregaba contra mi trasero, supe de que se trataba y no me importó...

-Jake...tenemos...tenemos...que...pa...parar...-susurre entre jadeos y suspiros de placer, él me giro de repente y me abrazó contra él, con sus manos en mis caderas, nuevamente, me apretaba contra él, su erección, se colaba entre mis piernas y se friccionaba contra los pliegues de mi intimidad, gemí descontrolada cuando sentí que hacia un poco de presión y como cogía uno de mis senos con la mano, lo apretaba y lo acariciaba lentamente, torturándome...

-a...ahora...no me...ha...hagas...pa...parar...pe...pequeñaaaaa...-termino gimiendo cuando yo me moví un poco, presionando su erección, sonreí con suficiencia...lo haría volverse loco...si, ya me desea...haré que me desee más...

-no lo voy a hacer...no voy a pararte...-susurre cerca de sus labios, antes de atraparlos de nuevo, esta vez nuestras lenguas también entraron en juego, levante mi pierna, la que estaba desnuda y la enrolle en la cadera del chico lobo, me presioné contra él de nuevo y gemimos los dos como posesos...de repente escuche un ruido, me aparte de mi lobito y agudice mi oído y vista, vi un muchacho que corría a velocidad vampírica, hacia la casa de los Cullen y también escuche como Nessie jugaba con Claire fuera de casa-¡JAKE!...-grite aterrada, él me miro preocupado-¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER!...-esta vez me miro interrogante- ¡NESSIE Y CLAIRE ESTÁN EN PELIGRO!...-grite mucho más fuerte, me baje del árbol y corrí a una velocidad mayor a la de los vampiros...

EN LA CAS CULLEN...

-Clarie...por allí no se va a casa...-grito la pequeña Nessie, Claire estaba andando como podía hacia la casa y Nessie la seguía preocupada, de repente delante suyo apareció un vampiro, con los ojos rojos, una melena dorada y los labios manchados de sangre, Nessie grito aterrada y Claire se puso a llorar, cuando llegue yo, las niñas estaban, una abrazada a la otra, aterradas y llorando, vi como el vampiro se preparaba para lanzarse hacia su presa, entonces todo paso a cámara lenta, yo me tire delante de las niñas y las protegí, el vampiro traspaso mi vientre con una mano y con la otra me agarro el brazo, después de traspasar mi pecho, para morderme, no lo consiguió, perdió sus dientes y me tiro al suelo...-¡tía Marie!...- gritaron las dos niñas, me levante rápidamente sin importarme los agujeros en mi, corrí hacia el vampiro...

-¡CLAIRE!¡NESSIE!...¡CERRAR LOS OJOS!...-grite cuando cogí al vampiro por los brazos, las niñas rápidamente me obedecieron, partí al vampiro por la mitad y lo incineré, mi vista se volvió borrosa, me acerque a las niñas, que no abrieron los ojos en ningún momento- ya esta pequeñas...ya paso todo...-susurre agachándome a su altura, ellas abrieron sus pequeños ojos, cuando me reconocieron, me saltaron encima llorando amargamente, sentí un inmenso dolor en mi pecho y vientre...

-tía Marie...gracias...-susurro Nessie, se aparto de mi, seguro noto la sangre, me miro interrogante, subió una de sus manitas y vio sangre allí, la niña se asustó-¡tía Marie!¡tienes sangre!...-grito aterrada- ¡tienes una fea herida, en tu pecho y en tu vientre!...-grito aun más preocupada y aterrada, yo le sonreí, con ellas en brazos me encamine hacia la casa- no tía Marie...tienes que descansar...-dijo la pequeña llorando.

-no...tenemos que llegar a casa...-dije seriamente, ella se acurruco en mi regazo junto a Claire, me abrazó y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, a pesar del inmenso dolor, seguí andando, cuando llegamos al jardín trasero de la casa, todos estaban allí esperando, muy preocupados, al parecer Jake me perdió de vista y fue a la casa a avisar- hola...-susurre débilmente, Edward salio rápidamente, cogió a su hija y la abrazo fuertemente, al igual que Bella y los demás, Quil, se acerco a mi me abrazo como pudo y cogió a la niña.

-¿de donde es esa sangre?...-me pregunto Rose, que se acercaba lentamente a mi, la mire por un momento, luego mire a Jake, sonreí cálidamente y mi mundo se desvaneció...lo ultimo que escuche fue el grito de todos llamándome...antes de sentir como mi alma se iba de mi cuerpo y como el corazón se me paralizaba...

Rose PoV

Mi bebe estaba tendida en el suelo con abundante sangre en el pecho y en el vientre, me acerque rápidamente, tenia un enorme agujero en esos sitios y su corazón paro de latir, sus hermosos latidos ya no sonaban, las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, sin que nadie lo creyese, todo el mundo me miro como bicho raro, caí de rodillas a su lado y empece a llorar sobre ella...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!...¡MARIE NO TE MUERAS!...-grite con suma tristeza, sentí que mi marido, me acariciaba la espalda, para consolarme...mi corazón muerto se partió en mil pedazos...

Entonces, sentí su corazón latir desenfrenado, me levante de encima de ella y vi como de su boca salia sangre...me asuste y me aparte de ella, empezó a convulsionarse violentamente y me asuste aun más, de repente todo paro y entonces sentí su respiración pausada...estaba dormida...sonreí con alegría y reí como si estuviera loca...

-¡esta viva!...-grite felizmente...

Eddy PoV

Allí estaba el cuerpo inerte de mi pequeña hermana caza monstruos, no era justo...una mujer, en la flor de la vida y van y la matan...

-papa...tía Marie a muerto por mi culpa...-lloro amargamente mi hija, que la traía en brazos, entonces vi sorprendido como mi hermana Rose lloraba...¡pero eso era imposible!...¡los vampiros no lloran!...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!...¡MARIE NO TE MUERAS!...-la escuche gritar de tristeza, mi corazón muerto se partió en 2 pedazos...¿como alguien como ella tenia que morir?...mire a Jacob, él era el que estaba más destrozado de todos, a Emmet se le borro su habitual sonrisa, mi esposa, que estaba a mi lado...¡también estaba llorando!...al igual que todos los demás, Esme, Tanya, Carme...Leah, se acerco sin saber nada y cuando la vio, cayó desmayada, mi amigo Seth se derrumbó totalmente y empezó a llorar, el hermano de Marie, estaba en el suelo en shock...negaba continuamente, por un momento pensé que se volvería loco...el imponente y duro Sam Ulley, estaba sumamente triste y se aguantaba las lagrimas, el grandullón Paul, estaba con su imprimación abrazado y estaba llorando, al igual que Jared, con Kim abrazada y Embry...

De repente, el corazón de la salvadora de mi bebe, empezó a latir fuertemente, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse violentamente, Rose se apartó asustada, la chica se convulsionó un poco más y entonces todo paro...solo se escuchaba su respiración acompasada y tranquila... ella estaba viva...

-¡esta viva!...-grito mi hermana muy alegre, yo solo suspire aliviado, me toque la cara y sentí rastro de humedad...¿que acaso llore?... me pregunte asombrado...

Emmet PoV

Estaba allí estirada inerte en el suelo, mi gran corazón se hizo pedazos...mi amiga...mi hermana...estaba muerta...vi como mi mujer se acercaba a ella gritando y llorando...¡un momento!...nosotros los vampiros no lloramos...era formidable lo que esa pequeña hacia aun estando muerta...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!...¡MARIE NO TE MUERAS!...-escuche gritar con infinita tristeza a mi Rose, me acerque a ella para intentar consolarla, pero no sirvió de mucho...

Entonces, el inerte corazón de mi pequeña amiga, empezó a latir fervientemente y su cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente, sangre salia de su boca...después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, la muchacha paro de convulsionarse y escuche su respirar acompasado y tranquilo...la pequeña estaba dormida...y me sentí feliz...muy feliz...

-¡esta viva!...-grito Rose muy entusiasmada y alegre, para después se puso a reír como una psicópata...

Nessie PoV

No quería verlo...no quería ver a mi tía morir...así que me escondí..en el pecho de mi padre escuchando a tia Rose llorar y gritar con infinita tristeza...

-papa...tía Marie a muerto por mi culpa...-dije para llorar en su pecho...estaba llena de culpa, ella no se lo merecía...no merecía morir...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!...¡MARIE NO TE MUERAS!...-escuche gritar con infinita tristeza a mi tía Rose, me acurruque más en el pecho de papa y llore con más fuerza...de repente escuche el fuerte latido de su corazón...y después de un rato la voz alegre de tía Rose...

-¡esta viva!...-grito tía Rose muy entusiasmada y alegre, entonces yo le acompañe...

Leah PoV

No entendía por que todo estaban rodeando algo, así que con curiosidad me acerque y lo que vi me rompió mi ya roto corazón...mi amiga Marie...la que consideraba mi hermana...estaba tendida en el suelo y con el corazón parado...no me lo pude creer, así que grite de tristeza y caí desmayada...

Nat PoV

Mi bebe estaba muerta...estaba en el suelo recostada y su corazón no latía...escuche a la que ama igual que yo a Marie...gritar de tristeza...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!...¡MARIE NO TE MUERAS!...-la oí gritar, después de un rato el corazón de mi bebe empezó a latir fuertemente y su cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente, de su boca salio mucha cantidad de sangre, al momento su cuerpo se relajo...y vi que estaba dormida... mi corazón volvió a latir al igual que el suyo...me sentí infinitamente feliz...

-¡esta viva!...-grito feliz la que al igual que yo quería a esa pequeña muchacha.

Ganth PoV

No me lo podía creer mi princesa...estaba muerta...su corazón ya no latía...me sentí como si me rompieran por la mitad y luego me quemaran...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!...¡MARIE NO TE MUERAS!...-oí gritar a Rose con una infinita tristeza, ese grito me saco de mi trance y volví a la cruel realidad, en la que mi princesa ya no estaba...mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas...era la primera vez que lloraba...y al hacerlo me sentí un poco mejor...

-¡esta viva!...-grito Rose de nuevo, esa noticia me saco de nuevo de mi ensoñación, mire a mi princesa y en efecto estaba viva, pero dormida, sonreí y me limpie las lagrimas...

Quil PoV

Mi hermana...mi hermosa y pequeña hermana...estaba muerta, caí al suelo sentado, con el corazón destrozado...no me lo podía creer, empece a negar...

-la perdí...volví a perderla...-susurre tristemente- no la supe cuidar y la perdí...-seguí murmurando, me sentía miserable y sin ganas de vivir, después de 12 años sin verla...por fin la encontré y la conocí bien...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!...¡MARIE NO TE MUERAS!...-grito la sanguijuela que la amaba tanto, eso siempre me ponía celoso, ella era mi hermana...pero en este momento no tenia ganas de decir nada ni de pensar nada que no fuera mi hermanita...

Después de lamentarme, escuche el corazón de mi hermana latir fervientemente y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse violentamente, una gran cantidad de sangre salia de su boca, de repente todo se calmo y vi con alegría como mi querida hermana volvía a la vida y se quedaba dormida...

Sam PoV

Me negaba rotundamente a creer que mi pequeña amiga...la que me trajo alegría y risas después de tanta desgracia...la que unió de nuevo la manada...la que quería con todo mi corazón como mi hermana...estuviera muerta...su cuerpo pálido e inerte estaba tendido en el suelo con la rubia llorando encima...

Estaba recordando todos los momentos divertidos que pasamos juntos, cuando de repente escuche el corazón de la pequeña Marie latir rápidamente y como se convulsionaba violentamente, después de unos segundos, todos volvió a la calma y vi con mucha alegría y felicidad como mi pequeña amiga estaba dormida y sonriendo...

Ángel PoV

No...no era cierto...ella...ella estaba solo durmiendo...mire a los demás y vi como todos lloraban...era sorprendente la fuerza de mi Marie, aun después de la muerte...ya que los vampiros estaban llorando...

Senti mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos y como un vampiro los pisoteara para después incinerar los pedazos...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!...¡MARIE NO TE MUERAS!...-grito una de las "mamas" de Marie...el grito me dio ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño...mire con rabia al tal Jacob Black...el que me quito mi amor...ese lobo de mierda...él estuvo con ella antes de morir...y adivinar lo que le hizo...tan metido estaba maldiciendo al lobo que no me di cuenta que mi pequeño ángel revivía y se quedaba dormida, eso me alegro el momento...la vida...ella fue la que me saco de mi miseria...y ella era dueña de mi vida...y no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara la suya...

Rob PoV

Mi...mi señora..e...estaba muerta...no lo creía...pense que me quede dormido en algún lugar y que pronto me despertaría de esta pesadilla... pero no...no era así...esta era la cruel realidad...mi señora y dueña de mi corazón, además de mi vida...estaba muerta...ella tan bella, tan buena, tan alegre...¿que persona podía hacerle algo así a alguien tan bueno?...odie ese vampiro que la mato...ese caza monstruos que planeo conquistar su corazón y que casi lo consigue...ese caza vampiros que la quiso matar...y por sobre todo ese maldito metamorfo que me la quiere arrebatar...

Tan triste estaba que no me entere de cuando mi señora volvió a la vida, cuando se quedaba dormida y cuando los demás celebraban alrededor mio...

Esme PoV

Esa pequeña...que nos trajo algo de alegría en este momento de tensión...no creía que nos la podrían arrebatar de esa forma...me entristecí al igual que cuando perdí a mi hijo...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!...¡MARIE NO TE MUERAS!...-grito mi niña con infinita tristeza...vi con asombro como lloraba...me toque la cara, ya que sentía algo pasearse por mis mejillas...y en efecto...¡yo también lloraba!...me sorprendí...pero me agrado la idea de que seria más humana gracias a esa pequeña...aun después de morir nos dejaba este grato regalo...entonces escuche latir descontroladamente su corazón y convulsionarse violentamente...entonces todo paro rápidamente y la niña volvió a la vida y ahora estaba dormida...

-¡esta viva!...-grito Rose de nuevo...y empezó a reír...yo también la seguí, me acerque a la recién dormida y sonreí acariciándole la mejilla...

-gracias pequeña...-susurre feliz y maternalmente.

Carlisle PoV

La pequeña que me hacia reír con sus bromas y su chistes...estaba ahora inerte en el suelo con mi hija encima llorando...el corazón se me contrajo...¿cuantas chicas vi morir en manos de otros vampiro?...muchas...vi demasiadas...y pensé que si vivía pacíficamente no vería más... pero allí estaba la pequeña que me alegro mi existencia antes de que los Vulturis lleguen y nos maten...estaba muerta...

De pronto escuche su corazón latir fuertemente y su cuerpo convulsionarse violentamente... todo paro de repente y mi pequeña amiga volvió a la vida, ahora estaba dormida...y en los brazos de Rosalie...

-¡esta viva!...-grito esta riendo descontroladamente, sonreí y me alegre mucho de tenerla de vuelta...

Madre Marie y Quil PoV

¡NO!¡NO!...¡MI PEQUEÑA NOOOOOOOOO!...ella aun tiene mucha vida por delante y van y me la quitan...me la quitaron...¡ME QUITARON A MI PEQUEÑA MARIE!...empece a llorar desconsoladamente, mi respiración se acelero y entonces mi mundo oscureció, cuando desperté mi bebe estaba dormida en el sofá de su nueva casa, ya estaba limpia y estaba hermosa...me acerque a ella y le acaricie la mejilla...

-mi bebe...espero seas feliz...y que no vuelva a suceder esto...-susurre derramando más lagrimas.

-mama...-susurro mi pequeña niña.

-¿si cariño?...-dije acercándome más a ella-¡Jacob!...¡ven corre!...-grite al futuro marido de mi bebe, en unos segundo él ya estaba a mi lado...

-¿que sucede señora?...-pregunto preocupado.

-¿Jake?...-susurro mi bebe, él abrió los ojos enormemente y sonrió- estas aquí...a mi lado...-susurro mi pequeña con un brillo en los ojos, el muchacho asintió y se acerco a ella con intención de besarle la mejilla, pero ella le cogió de las mejillas y le beso en la boca, yo sonreí al verles a los dos sonrojados y besándose apasionadamente como si no se fueran a ver nunca más...

Billy PoV

Lo veía...pero no me lo creía...mi futura nuera...estaba recostada en el suelo pálida y sin vida...la tristeza me embriago y las lagrimas se empezaron a agrupar en mis ojos...desde que murió mi difunta esposa no llore para nada...era casi el mismo dolor...pero en este caso se añadía el ver a mi hijo e hija destrozados...Rachel esta aun peor que cuando sus madre murió y mi hijo Jake estaba hundido, se estaba ahogando en su tristeza...

Cuando Marie volvió a la vida vi como Jacob, también revivía...por que antes parecía un muerto viviente...

Bella PoV

Mi amiga...la que le conté todo...con la que no quise perder el contacto allí estaba muerta a mis pies...y entonces mi corazón ahora muerto, se rompió, al igual que si hubiera perdido a alguien de mi familia, Rose estaba sobre ella llorando...¡espera!...¿llorando?...no podía ser...los no muertos no lloraban...mmm...a lo mejor es cosa de Marie...bueno ese no es el caso...el caso es que mi amiga había muerto...de pronto sentí una sensación que solo cuando era humana la sentí...las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, pasaban por mis mejillas y caían al suelo...me sorprendí...

De pronto escuche el corazón de Marie latir fuertemente y su cuerpo convulsionarse violentamente... todo paro de repente y mi mejor amiga volvió a la vida, ahora estaba dormida...y en los brazos de Rose...

-¡esta viva!...-grito esta riendo descontroladamente, feliz salte de la alegría y abrace a Sash a mi lado...

-esta viva...-susurre alegremente.

Emily PoV

No...no...¡NO!...ella no...no lo podía creer...mi mejor amiga...la que me entendió...la que intentó volver a unirme con Leah...la que me hace sonreír cuando estoy triste...la que saca lo mejor de mi, a parte de Sam...mi corazón al igual que el de los demás se partió...mire a mi amigo Jake...este era el que peor estaba...estaba hundido en la más mortífera miseria...las lagrimas vinieron a mi y se me ajuntaron en los ojos para luego caer de ellos...era la misma imagen que vi en Sam cuando me atacó y me dejo estas marcas en la cara...aunque Jacob estaba peor...la mire allí pálida y sin vida...la vida que nos alegraba a todos...y esta opinión la compartimos todos la que la conocimos...me senté en el suelo ya que mis piernas no respondían...y me eche a llorar desconsoladamente...Kim me abrazó ella también estaba llorando...mire a mi pequeña sobrina Claire, en los brazos de Quil...la pequeña que no entendía nada también estaba llorando amargamente...

Entonces todo el mundo se centro en la chica que yacía muerta, Marie se convulsionó violentamente, una gran cantidad de sangre salio de su boca, su respirar se acelero...pero tal como vino se fue...dejo de convulsionarse, la sangre ceso y su respirar se torno acompasado...entonces supe que ella estaba viva y que ahora dormía...mire a Jacob y vi como el brillo que perdió, lo recupero violentamente y como toda su aura debatida, triste, destruida, resurgía de sus cenizas y además vi con gran alegría como sonreía y la miraba con infinito amor...el amor que Sam me demostraba a mi siempre que podía...

-gracias al cielo...-susurre y suspire feliz y aliviada...

Rachel PoV

¡No podía ser!...mi...mi cuñadita...mi hermana...mi amiga...estaba muerta y yacía sin vida a mis pies...rápidamente rompí a llorar y me abrace a mi grandullón...como el mundo podía ser tan injusto y se llevaba a las personas más buenas...la rubia esa, nunca me gusto, por la forma en que habla a mi gente, estaba sobre su cuerpo llorando...con la tristeza que llevaba yo encima hundí mi cara en el pecho de Paul, que al igual que yo lloraba y estaba muy triste, de reojo mire a mi hermano, el estaba peor que todos nosotros junto, yo sabía que él había imprimado con Marie, pero que se lo negaba a si mismo, para no hacerle daño a ella y para no sufrir él si algún día Marie se fuera de su lado, que no es muy probable, el verle así me partía el alma, entonces me acurruque más contra el pecho de mi grandullón y llore más... no me di cuenta de nada hasta que la rubia grito que Marie estaba viva..entonces despegue la cara del pecho de mi chico y vi con infinita alegría y felicidad como mi amiga y cuñadita estaba dormida en los brazos de la puñetera rubia...

(Y el tan esperado ^·^)

Jacob PoV

¡NO ERA VERDAD!...¡NOOOOOOOOO!...¡EL AMOR DE MI VIDA NO PODÍA HABER MUERTO SIN MÁS!¡ELLA NO PODÍA HABER MUERTO!...¡MI MARIE!...¡MI OBJETO DE IMPRIMACIÓN!¡MI OBJETO DE DESEO!¡LO QUE MÁS AMO EN MI VIDA!...mi tristeza era tal que estaba a punto de salir corriendo y hacer alguna locura, para morir y reunirme con ella en el otro mundo...¿ya de que servia estar en este mundo...si lo más preciado me lo habían quitado...me lo habían arrebatado?...ya no quería fingir más...por eso le regale esas vistas... ella quería ir más lejos conmigo y yo se lo permití...y estuvimos a punto de vivir la experiencia más bonita del mundo... cuando una sanguijuela me la arrebató...

De pronto escuche su corazón palpitar desbocado y su cuerpo convulsionarse violentamente...las convulsiones y demás se fueron tan rápido como cuando llegaron...entonces sentí su corazón latir nuevamente normal...y como su respirar era acompasado...definitivamente estaba viva

-¡esta viva!...-grito la rubia de los cojones...pase de ella, la cogí en brazos y la lleve dentro de la casa-..._chucho_...llevala al baño...hay que lavarla y curarle esas feas heridas...- la mire de reojo por encima del hombro asentí y mire de nuevo a mi dulce ángel...vi la gran mancha de sangre en su pecho, pero en donde tendría que haber una herida solo había la piel lisa, me sorprendí, mire al vientre en el agujero de su ropa y vi prácticamente lo mismo, solo había sangre y piel lisa...me calle y la lleve al baño...entro la tal Natasha...esa mujer me caía bien... bueno la rubia últimamente también me cae bien...ya que intenta ayudarme a estar con este hermoso ángel, que llevo en mis manos...

-gracias Jacob...ya puedes esperar fuera...-me dijo la mujer sonriéndome cálidamente, yo asentí un poco sonrojado y salí...

Después de ayudar a Quil a llevar a su madre al sofá del salón, me quede con mi pequeña amiga Nessie, para tranquilizarla...

-¿es verdad tío Jake?...¿que tía Marie se pondrá bien?...-me pregunto la niña temblorosa, yo asentí divertido y enternecido.

-claro pequeña...tía Marie es muy fuerte...-dije y la abrace, entonces escuche la voz de la mama de mi chica ( ahora puedo decirlo sin problemas) llamarme, me quede preocupado y cogiendo Nessie, me encamine hacia la casa...dentro todo el mundo hacia algo...algunos dormían, otros simplemente hablaban...deje a la niña con su madre y entre en el salón, solo estábamos Marie, su mama y yo...

-¿que sucede señora?...-pregunte preocupado.

-¿Jake?...-susurro mi amor, abrí los ojos enormemente y sonreí felizmente- estas aquí...a mi lado...-susurro mi pequeña con un brillo en los ojos, asentí y me acerque a ella con intención de besarle la mejilla, pero ella me cogió de las mejillas y me beso en la boca, me sonroje al pensar que su madre nos veía como nos besábamos...pero el grito de Leah nos interrumpió, me separe rápidamente de mi chica y mire como Leah, prácticamente se tiraba encima de Marie...

-¡MARIE ESTAS VIVA!...-la escuche sollozar, Marie asintió mirándola interrogante...ahora que me acuerdo...Leah cayo desmayada al ver a mi caza monstruos muerta en el suelo...

De repente la multitud de esa casa asomo la cabeza para verla, la rubia se le tiro encima al igual que Leah...después de un rato en el que todo el mundo la abrazó y agradeció a los cielos que estuviera viva, los eche para que la dejaran dormir...

-¡todo el mundo fuera!...-grite señalando la puerta.

-**¿y tu quien eres para decirnos eso **_**metamorfo**_**?...**-me dijo el lobo negro de forma despectiva.

-soy el que te pateara tu trasero de intento de lobo si no te espabilas en salir de aquí, junto con todos los demás...además Marie necesita dormir...y no solo ella, Charlie, mi manada, mi familia y la familia de Quil también necesita dormir...como vosotros idiotas...-le dije burlonamente, él me mando una mirada asesina y yo le saque la lengua, pero todos asintieron y se fueron, no sin antes despedirse de la enfermita...

Marie PoV

Vi como mi lobo echaba a los demás para poder dormir..o eso creía yo...ya que solo salir de mi habitación...que me trasladaron allí...después de levantarme...él se tiro en mi cama a mi lado, me abrazó por detrás y me obligo a dormir...silenciosamente asentí y cerré los ojos...pero unos murmullos, me hicieron abrir los ojos enormemente...

-me alegro de que estés aquí...mi ángel...-le escuche susurrar- cuando te vi allí inerte, el corazón se me murió junto a ti...quede totalmente destrozado...quise salir de allí corriendo, buscar a un chupasangre y provocarle para que me matase...para reunirme contigo en el otro mundo...-susurro muy triste, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, se tensaron y su cuerpo temblaba-pero cuando escuche de nuevo tu palpitar... mi corazón te acompaño...se despertó de su muerte y vivió junto al tuyo...mi locura, muy próxima, se desvaneció, mi tristeza, desapareció... y solo tenia ganas de vivir junto a ti...por siempre sin importarme lo que los demás me digan...-me susurro acercándome más a él, yo intente girarme, estaba sorprendida...pero por sobre todo enternecida, mi corazón palpitó violentamente en mi pecho, la sangre subió rápidamente a mis mejillas y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, cuando lo tuve cara a cara, pude apreciar, a pesar de la oscuridad, su adorable sonrojo, le sonreí cálidamente y luego lo bese sorprendiéndolo, rápidamente él siguió mi ritmo, metí una de mis piernas entre las suyas y me di la vuelta, dejándolo a él abajo, entonces volví a estampar mi boca contra las suya y a besarlo ferozmente, él me respondía de la misma forma, su lengua entro en mi boca y lucho contra la mía, sentí el mismo bulto de siempre entre mis piernas, que cayeron cada una a los lados del muchacho, le cogí las manos y se las puse en mi trasero, la piel de sus manos quemaba contra la de mi trasero, ya que llevaba unas braguitas que no cubrían mucho la parte de atrás, me sentí sumamente mojada y gemí dentro de su boca, cuando apretó esa porción de piel que le di

-Jake...-susurre en medio del placer...

-Marie...-gimió él, cuando yo empece a lamerle el cuello, sentí como una de sus manos subía por mi espalda, debajo de la camisa de dormir y como la otra estaba al frente desabrochando los botones de esta...

-¿has puesto el pestillo?...-le pregunte entre susurros y gemidos, ya que rozaba su erección contra mi intimidad, él asintió en medio de su placer...de repente paro sus caricias, yo lo mire extrañada y él me miro con amor...-¿que sucede perrito?...-susurre contra sus labios.

-bueno...ahora es hora de dormir...esto ya lo seguiremos más adelante...-susurro él feliz, lo pensé por un momento...era verdad...algo así tenia que surgir en un momento bonito...no cuando yo acababa de volver de la muerte...

-de acuerdo...pero...¿puedo dormir contigo en esta posición?...-le pregunte algo sonrojada, él me miro igual de sonrojado y asintió, y así nos dormimos...

_Continuara..._

autora: ¡uy!...que bien me sentó estar con Jake...jijijijijiji...el tenerlo entre las piernas...el besarlo...el lamer su piel...y el que me toque, me vuelve loca...me excita...¡lo amo!...bueno yo solo quería despedirme , que ya me voy del tema...¡chao!.


	8. Chapter 8

autora: los personajes de _Twilight_ no me pertenecen...en este cap...Yo lo pasare realmente mal...me harán fotos...en un montón de posiciones y con un montón de ropa inexistente...T.T...¡QUIERO MORIR!...

**Capitulo 8: ¿FOTOS?...¡¿en serio?...¡ME QUIERO MORIR!...T.T...**

Marie PoV

-¡buenos días perrito!...-grite feliz despertando a Jake que dormía a mi lado

-buenos días Marie...-dijo él bostezando, me le tire encima besándolo apasionadamente, él me devolvió el beso de igual manera-¡ow!...¿y?... estamos de buen humor ¿no?...-dijo separándose de mi un poco, me senté sobre su regazo, bese sus mejillas, su nariz...

-tenemos que seguir lo que dejamos en la noche...-susurre en su oído, Jake se sonrojo furiosamente y me miro con los ojos desorbitados, yo me reí, solo para seguir con la broma, me mordí el labio inferior en señal de deseo y me saque la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, Jake intento taparse los ojos, pero le cogí las manos y se las puse de nuevo en mi trasero...ahora solo la fina capa de tela de las bragas que llevaba era la que me separaba de él, sentí de nuevo su erección contra mi intimidad-...te deseo ahora Jake...-les susurre sensualmente, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, aplastando mi pecho desnudo contra el suyo, esa sensación me hizo gemir suavemente y él jadeo en mi cuello, cuando yo me curve contra él, si alguien se le ocurría entrar en ese momento, desde la puerta parecería que estuviéramos teniendo sexo... pase de lo que pensaran los demás y me centre más en nosotros, me moví un poco restregando mi intimidad contra su creciente erección...

-Marie...-susurro él gimiendo, entrecortadamente...suspirando y susurrando algo que no pude entender...

-¡MARIE BAJA A DESAYUNAR!...-grito la voz de Rose, nos paramos de repente mirando la puerta con algo de miedo...lo mire y él me miro...y me levante de encima suyo con algo de tristeza, él me miró con algo de diversión...

-que rabia...-susurre enojada, él soltó una risilla-¿de que te ríes?...-le dije dándole la espalda, para que no viera su muy próximo futuro regalo...

-es que es gracioso verte maldecir...-dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, para ver si veía algo de mi cuerpo por delante, no lo consiguió así que se tendría que conformar con solo ver mi trasero casi desnudo...entonces me gire hacia él con el sujetador puesto y lo pille mirándome el trasero admirativamente, de nuevo, él al darse cuenta disimulo su mirada libidinosa como pudo...

-no hace falta que disimules...ya te pille una vez y ahora lo volví a hacer...-dije riendo sin parar mientras él se sonrojaba furiosamente, me vestí, con una mini negra y una camisa de tirantes blanca, además de peinarme y arreglarme- Jake...hay ropa para ti dentro del armario... antes era de Emmet y Jasper...-susurre dubitativa-¿te cambias?...-le pregunte, él me asintió y mirándome a los ojos, se bajo los pantalones ...yo sonrojada, intente no mirar por debajo de su cintura, pero cuando se giro para coger unos pantalones, en el armario, pude apreciar su bien formado trasero...y me excite, mire hacia arriba y me pareció ver su sonrisa socarrona y sensual...cuando se vistió con una camisa de tirantes blanca, que resaltaba sus bien formados músculos y un pantalón tejano, con el que se podía apreciar su bien formado trasero...

-_me encanta como se viste...pero si se viste con ropa más pequeña...grrrr...no se si podre aguantarme hasta que tenga una nueva oportunidad.._.-pensó mi lobito, yo sonreí y le pase mis pensamientos, el se sonrojo furiosamente...

Jacob PoV

-¡buenos días perrito!...-grito mi caza monstruos y me despertó...

-buenos días Marie...-dije adormilado y bostezando, solo terminar el bostezo, mi chica me salto encima besándome apasionadamente, yo rápidamente le respondí como pude-¡ow!...¿y?...estamos de buen humor ¿no?...-dije después de separarme un poco de ella, para cuando me entere, ella ya estaba sentada sobre mi, me beso las mejillas, mi nariz y luego me dijo algo que me excito de sobremanera...

-tenemos que seguir lo que dejamos en la noche...-susurro en mi oído, yo me sonroje furiosamente y la mire sorprendido...¿de verdad dijo lo que dijo?...me pregunte incrédulo, la vi morderse el labio inferior con deseo, una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo entero hasta llegar a mi miembro semi-erecto, entonces como si no fuera posible excitarme más ella se saco la camisa, me puso mis manos otra vez en su trasero, adoraba esa parte de ella, era muy suave y blandito, entonces me di cuenta que solo la tela de su ropa interior y la de mis pantalones de chándal, era la que nos separaba, él uno del otro...sentí como su humedad traspasaba las telas y llegaba a mi ya erección-...te deseo ahora Jake...-me volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez sensualmente, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y aplasto sus grandes senos contra mi pecho, sentía como sus pezones picaba contra mi piel, la sentí gemir suavemente y se encorvo hacia mi, al apretar su trasero, yo jadee por la sensación de que vuelve a aplastar sus pechos contra el mio...entonces sentí como se movía lentamente y mi erección se frotaba contra su intimidad...lo que daría yo por que las telas desparecieran...

-Marie...-susurre gimiendo entrecortadamente...-me encanta...que...que...-pero me corto cuando ella se presionó contra mi...

-¡MARIE BAJA A DESAYUNAR!...-grito la voz de la puñetera rubia...¡RUBIA DE LOS COJONES!...nos paramos de repente mirando la puerta con algo de miedo...yo la mire y ella me miro...se levanto de encima mio con algo de tristeza, o eso es lo que me pareció, en cambio yo la mire divertido.

-que rabia...-susurro enojada, yo solo atine a soltar una pequeña risilla, que no le hizo mucha gracia -¿de que te ríes?...-me dijo dándome la espalda, para que no viera sus senos...eso me frustro...

-es que es gracioso verte maldecir...-dije inclinando un poco la cabeza, para ver si veia algo de su lindo y excitante cuerpo por delante, no lo conseguí así que solo me conforme con adorar a su lindo trasero...entonces se giro de repente con el sujetador ya puesto y me pillo mirándole de nuevo el trasero admirativamente, intente disimular aun que sea la mirada libidinosa que le mande...

-no hace falta que disimules...ya te pille una vez y ahora lo volví a hacer...-la escuche decir riendo sin parar mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente, la vi vestirse con una mini negra y una camisa de tirantes blanca, además de peinarse y arreglarse, aunque no le hacía falta- Jake...hay ropa para ti dentro del armario...antes era de Emmet y Jasper...-susurro dubitativa-¿te cambias?...-la escuche que me preguntaba, le asentí divertido y mirándola a los ojos, me bajo los pantalones...ella me devolvió la mirada sonrojada, intentando no mirar por debajo de mi cintura, pero cuando me giro para coger unos pantalones y le di una vista de mi trasero...sentí su excitación en el aire eso me excito a mi, con la idea de que la había excitado sonreí socarronamente...me vestí con una camisa de tirantes blanca y un pantalón tejano, pude apreciar como jadeaba al verme...

-_me encanta como se viste...pero si se viste con ropa más pequeña...grrrr...no se si podre aguantarme hasta que tenga una nueva oportunidad.._.-pensé frustrado, siempre nos interrumpían, entonces unos pensamientos obscenos llegaron a mi...

-_me encantaría arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo aquí mismo...me excita mucho y no se si pueda aguantar hasta el día indicado...lo que daría yo por tener algo de sexo con este bombón...o mejor aun que fuera mi pareja ideal y tener el mejor sexo de todos...lamerle todo el pecho...su bajo vientre y llegar a mi premio...jijiji...me encantaría verle la cara cuando le hiciera eso...luego de lamerlo enterito...lo pondría encima mio y le pediría, si hace falta a gritos, que me haga suya durante todo la noche...mmm...esa seria una primera vez buenísima...jejeje...las clases de sexo con Em y Will...me fueron bastante bien...por que si no...seria un cero a la izquierda en este tema nuevo...como lo es el sexo...-_me sorprendí de que pensara eso...y me sonroje furiosamente y ella me miro de la misma forma, pero coqueta, yo la mire incrédulo, se acerco a mi, atrapo mi labio inferior con sus dientes y lo estiro, provocándome adrede, entonces la linda voz de la Sra. Cullen, llamo...

-Marie querida...y tu también Jacob...¿por que no bajan a desayunar?...Rosalie esta muy alterada...-grito desde abajo amablemente, a mi importaba una mierda la rubia...pero esa mujer tan amable...no podía decepcionarla...

-vamos Marie...que nos llaman...-dije agarrándola de la mano y jalándola hacia la puerta, ella se escurrió de mis manos y corrió a la cama saltando sobre ella...

-¡no quiero!...¡venga perrito...ATRÁPAME!...-grito divertida, saltando sin parar, yo sonreí de la misma forma, me acerque a ella y en un saltito de las suyos la cogí apoyándola en mi hombro, cual saco de patatas- ¡no es justo Jake!...-grito entre enojada y divertida...

ABAJO...

Marie PoV

-¡oh!...Marie...te tardaste mucho querida...-susurro la voz maternal de Esme.

-lo siento tía Esme...-susurre apenada, aun estaba en el hombro de Jake, este sonreía como si nada...-es que el SEÑOR AMARGADO...se quiso hacer el gracioso y mira como me cogió...-susurre sonrojada golpeando su espalda mientras él se reía-¡BAJAME YA JACOB BLACK!...-grite furiosa.

-no...-susurro Jake divertido, yo le mande una mirada asesina, entonces apareció mi salvadora...

-oye..._chucho_...dejala en el suelo...-susurro mi "mama" postiza...Jake la miro tétricamente, pero le hizo caso sorprendentemente...

Mientras estábamos desayunando, Rose no dejo de peinarme...

-¿Rose puedo comer sin que me estés peinando todo el rato?...-pregunte amablemente, ella me sonrió...

-bueno...esto...Marie...es que van a venir unos fotógrafos...al parecer les gustaste en el centro comercial...-balbuceó tontamente.

-¿y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?...-pregunte sin entender, ella suspiro...

-bueno..tiene que ver mucho...como te he dicho van a venir...pero para tomarte fotos...-susurro cabizbaja...era broma ¿no?...¡¿NO?... suspire y le sonreí...

-da igual...encantada posare para ellos...-dije alegre- aunque...¿espero que no sean para el nuevo numero de la revista "PLAY BOY"?...-dije divertida y todas ellas rieron...

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...MÁS O MENOS A LAS 11H DE LA MAÑANA...

Estaba sentada con Nessie en el regazo y Eddy a mi lado viendo un documental sobre seres del mar...Nessie estaba encantada y lo miraba todo con la admiración característica de una niña de 3 años, que era lo que aparentaba...escuche a Eddy reír..

-¿que es tan gracioso Cullen?...-pregunte divertida, él me miro por un momento serio, pero después, como era de costumbre, se echo a reír más fuerte...

-na...jajajaja...nada...jajajajaja...A...jajajaja...Ateara...so...jejejeje...solo...me...me...jijijijijiji...hi...hizo...jajajaja...gra...gracia...jojojojo...lo jua jua jua jua jua...que...jejejejejeje...pen...pen...pensaste...-soltó entre risas, las, que por cierto, se me pegaron...entonces el timbre nos interrumpió... Eddy a velocidad "normal", era más rápida que la que usa un humano normal...se paro frente la puerta-¿quien es?...-pregunto cordialmente...

-somos los fotógrafos...los que llamamos esta mañana a la señorita Rosalie Hale...¿vive aquí no es cierto?...-pregunto una voz masculina afuera...

-si pasen...-dijo Rose que entraba por la cocina...no fue un solo fotógrafo...¡no!...¡que va!...si no que eran como unos 10...suspire resignada... Rose siempre cumplía mis capricho...por ejemplo: dejar que Jake duerma conmigo en mi habitación...dejar que mi manada entre a la casa... ahora me tocaba a mi cumplir todos los suyos...

-¡oh!...es usted hermosa señorita Hale...-susurro uno de esos hombres...¿no lo dije?...todos eran hombre...ni una sola mujer...y yo tenia que posar muy provocativa para esos pervertidos...suspire de nuevo mientras Edward sonreía...

-señora...estoy casada...-susurro mi querida "mami"...

-¡oh!...bueno disculpe "señora"...es que con su belleza y con lo joven que ese...no pensé que estaría casada...-dijo avergonzado, ella sonrió...

-¿Rose?¿cariño?...-pregunto la divertida voz de Em...

-él es mi marido..Emmet Cullen...-susurro Rose, abrazándose a él, mientras él sonreía alegre...

-esto...¿donde esta la preciosa amazona que vimos el otro día en el centro comercial?...-pregunto otro emocionado, Rose sonrió orgullosa...

-es mi bebe...-dijo alegre y abrazándome- se llama Marie...-susurro, yo sonreí y más de uno casi se desmaya...

-bueno...un gusto en conocerla señorita Marie...-dijo educadamente el primer fotógrafo...

-¿por donde empezamos?...-pregunte más educada aun que el fotógrafo, este sonrió tontamente y entonces un pensamiento pervertido llego a mi...

-_que buena que esta...si me la dejaran a mi unos días...si que la haría mujer..._-Eddy, al igual que yo, gruño...pero un gruñido más potente se escucho desde fuera...

-_dile que se vaya...¡AHORA!..._-grito mentalmente a Eddy, este asintió...y no era para menos...Jake estaba muy enfadado...pero me pregunte ¿como mierda él supo lo que pensaba ese hombre?...no le di mucha importancia...

-usted señor...-susurro Edward entre dientes, dirigiéndose a ese hombre que no me quitaba la mirada de encima-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO!...-grito enojado...ya que ahora pensaba que Nessie se vería adorable cuando tuviera mi edad...yo lo mire terroríficamente y este salio corriendo- bueno ahora que nos libramos de la sanguijuela...-se rió de su chiste- empecemos...-susurro educado, los otros asintieron...

-bueno señorita se tendría que vestir como colegiala y sentarse en ese sofá...-dijo amablemente el que era mayor de todos, asentí y corrí hacia mi habitación...que ironía...iba a estrenar el vestido que me regalo Seth...lo saque del armario, me despoje de toda la ropa y me puse la mini de lineas cruzadas, haciendo formas de cuadros rojos y negros, que me llegaba por encima de mis habituales shorts, la camisa de manga corta, super ajustad y llevando un sujetador rojo, se transparento todo y con los 3 botones de arriba abiertos, unas calcetas por debajo de la mini-falda, una corbata roja, mal anudada y unos zapatos rojos que hacían conjunto con la vestimenta...luego vino el maquillaje y el peinado, me deje el pelo suelto y me puse un poco de maquillaje, lo básico, delineador, rimel, colorete, sombra y un poco de carmín rojo en los labios... me mire en el espejo...si ya era hermosa, según todos los chico, ahora tendría que estar arrebatadora...sonreí al espejo y lo deslumbre… ¡XD!...

Baje abajo...

-este...¿así?...-pregunte dubitativa y tímida, los fotógrafos se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo, Eddy me sonrió alegre, al igual que Emmet y yo les devolví la sonrisa...

-oye Marie...Nat me dijo que si podías ir con...-no termino al verme vestida así- ¡wow!...-susurro con los ojos abiertos como platos- si llego a pensar que estarías así de guapa y sexy...hubiera traído la cámara de fotos...-me sonrió sensualmente, yo le sonreí torcidamente y le señale los fotógrafos, él miro para atrás y abrió la boca-así que descubrieron un diamante en bruto...y encima todos te miran embobados...jejejeje... los deslumbras...-sonrió alegre y abrazándome, me parece que al fin entendió que Jacob Black era el amor de mi vida y a lo mejor...solo a lo mejor quería ser mi amigo...-bueno a lo que vine...Nat dice que la ayudes con tu hermano...-dijo simplemente...

-¿por que? ¿que paso?...-pregunte preocupada...

-¡oh!...nada importante...solo que esta...ya sabes y no quiere volver a ser como antes...diciendo que así podrá protegerte de otro...ya sabes que...-susurro simplemente, yo lo mire interrogante- no me mires así dice que quiere protegerte ¿lo demandarías por eso?...-dijo, después se echo a reír al estilo Emmet...corrí a fuera...Nat estaba discutiendo con mi hermano transformado y él pasaba de ella...Jared como siempre también estaba transformado y reía alegremente...al igual que Paul, Jake estaba tumbado con Seth recostado a su lado, Leah estaba dormida debajo de "su árbol" como lo llamaba ella y Embry estaba recostado al lado de esta, en otro árbol..Esme los mata...jijijiji...esa vampiresa adora a su jardín...y tener perros gigantes traerá fatales consecuencias...

-¡TE DIGO QUE VUELVAS A SER HUMANO!...¡MIERDA!...¡ÁNGEL!...¡A VER SI...-se cayó al verme-¡OH!...¡BEBE ESTAS HERMOSA!...-grito muy alegre, yo le sonreí y me acerque a mi hermano.

-¿Quil?...¿por que no quieres ser humano?...-le pregunte acariciándole la lobuna mejilla, él me miro tristemente con sus grandes ojos marrones...

-_por que ya te perdí una vez...ayer por poco y te vuelvo a perder...no podría soportar otra vez más..._-susurro sumamente triste...

-oye hermano...pero así no podrás acercarte a Claire...-susurre conmovida, él negó...

-_me da igual..._-pensó seguro...

-¿seguro?...¿podrías vivir sin ella?...además me gusta hablar contigo así...pero no quiero que me lamas la cara cada vez que nos saludemos...-susurre divertida y vi con gran alegría como mi hermano también reía, entonces se levanto y se fue tras unos matorrales, Nat le tiro unos pantalones, volvió a ser humano, se puso la ropa, se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente...

-por cierto...estas hermosa...-susurro feliz y apretándome en sus brazos, yo le sonreí y susurre un suave 'gracias', entonces bese su mejilla, me gire y entonces sentí un silbido...

-¡fiu, fiu!...-silbo Embry, me gire a él y le sonreí- para de sonreírme así...¡ME DESLUMBRAS!...-dijo tapándose los ojos y riendo estrepitosamente, volví a sonreír...

-¡WOW!...-grito la voz de Seth- estas hermosa Marie...ves mi vestido sirvió de algo...jijijiji...-me gire a él y le sonreí, disimuladamente ( de disimulado nada...que yo lo vi... jijiji...n.n), le dio un "leve" codazo a Jake, que estaba dormido, este se levanto rápidamente y miro a todas partes, luego miro a Seth y le gruño...Seth me señalo y cuando Jacob poso su mirada en mi, me congele...su mirada ardía en deseo...me estremecí totalmente...sonreí...vi como rápidamente él se iba detrás de unos arbustos, se transformaba otra vez en humano y salia para observarme bien...

Jacob PoV

-¡oh!...Marie...te tardaste mucho querida...-susurro la voz de la mujer del doctor.

-lo siento tía Esme...-susurro mi chica apenada, aun e estaba colgada en mi hombro y yo le sonreía como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar.-es que el SEÑOR AMARGADO...se quiso hacer el gracioso y mira como me cogió...-susurro sonrojada golpeando mi espalda mientras yo me reía sin parar-¡BAJAME YA JACOB BLACK!...- volvió a gritar furiosa.

-no...-susurre divertido, me mando una mirada asesina, entonces apareció la rubia podrida esa...

-oye..._chucho_...dejala en el suelo...-susurro la jodida...yo la mire tétricamente, pero le hice caso ...no quería una pelea a estas horas de la mañana...

Mientras estábamos desayunando, la rubia no paraba de peinar el hermoso cabello de mi amor...

-¿rose puedo comer sin que me estés peinando todo el rato?...-pregunto amablemente, esta le sonrió...

-bueno...esto...Marie...es que van a venir unos fotógrafos...al parecer les gustaste en el centro comercial...-balbuceó tontamente...bueno ella es estúpida...¿que esperaba?...

-¿y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?...-pregunto mi futura mujer( ¡wohaa!...¡donde llegaste Jake!) sin entender, la jodida rubia suspiro...

-bueno..tiene que ver mucho...como te he dicho van a venir...pero para tomarte fotos...-susurro cabizbaja...Marie la miro horrorizada, pero rápidamente cambio su cara y sonrió...

-da igual...encantada posare para ellos...-dijo alegre...¡¿QUE?...¿era broma no?...no lo permitiría...ella era mía...otros no tenían derecho a verla siquiera un poco...me dije enfadado...- aunque...¿espero que no sean para el nuevo numero de la revista "PLAY BOY"?...-dijo divertida... vuelvo a preguntar...¡¿QUE?...¿ESO SI QUE ERA BROMA?...ninguna revista...¡NADA!...nadie me hizo caso...suspire resignado...espero que esos fotógrafos no le pongan una mano encima...

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...MÁS O MENOS A LAS 11H DE LA MAÑANA...

Estaba dormido...mi hermosa chica...estaba viendo una película con Nessie y "Eddy"...

A la hora y media escuche como los fotógrafos entraban y elogiaban a la rubia...sonreí al escuchar un suspiro de parte de todos ellos al ver a mi querida Marie...pero un pensamiento nada casto de uno de ellos llego a mi...

-_que buena que esta...si me la dejaran a mi unos días...si que la haría mujer..._-escuche que Edward y Marie gruñían...pero el gruñido que fluyo de mi fue mucho más terrorífico...¡maldito humano de mierda!...ahora entendía al chupasangres ese...el marido de Bella...¿como alguien puede pensar así de una mujer?...que horror...

-_dile que se vaya...¡AHORA!..._-le grite al chupasangres, ya que si no lo hacia él lo haría yo...y no seria muy bueno...

-usted señor...-susurro Edward entre dientes, dirigiéndose a ese hombre que aún pesaba cosas pervertidas con mi chica-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO!...-grito enojado...ya que ahora pensaba que Nessie se vería adorable cuando tuviera la edad de Marie...este salio corriendo sonreí alegre- bueno ahora que nos libramos de la sanguijuela...-se rió de su mal chiste...que patético...- empecemos...-susurro el "educado" Edwardo...

-bueno señorita se tendría que vestir como colegiala y sentarse en ese sofá...-dijo alguno de ellos...intente escuchar lo que pasaba allí dentro, pero por seguridad y por vergüenza ( hay que decirlo todo..v.v...), me hice el dormido...

-este...¿así?...-pregunto dubitativa y tímida...

-oye Marie...Nat me dijo que si podías ir con...-no termino...supuse que era al verla vestida...no la pude ver, en su mente...- ¡wow!...-susurro el idiota del niñito rubio ese...que ironía los dos rubios no me gustan para nada...- si llego a pensar que estarías así de guapa y sexy...hubiera traído la cámara de fotos...-que idiota...definitivamente era un idiota...-así que descubrieron un diamante en bruto...y encima todos te miran embobados...jejejeje... los deslumbras...-sonrió alegre ¿estaba hablando de los fotógrafos?...-bueno a lo que vine...Nat dice que la ayudes con tu hermano...-le escuche decir simplemente al rubio asqueroso...

-¿por que? ¿que paso?...-pregunto Marie preocupada...

-¡oh!...nada importante...solo que esta...ya sabes y no quiere volver a ser como antes...diciendo que así podrá protegerte de otro...ya sabes que...-le susurro simplemente- no me mires así dice que quiere protegerte ¿lo demandarías por eso?...-dijo, después se echo a reír al estilo del grandullón chupasangres ese...la escuche correr hacia fuera...la tal Natasha estaba discutiendo con Quil transformado y él pasaba de ella...Jared, que estaba a mi lado y como siempre también estaba transformado y reía alegremente...al igual que Paul, Seth recostado a mi lado, Leah estaba dormida debajo de "su árbol" como lo llamaba ella y Embry estaba recostado al lado de esta, en otro árbol...

-¡TE DIGO QUE VUELVAS A SER HUMANO!...¡MIERDA!...¡ÁNGEL!...¡A VER SI...-la escuche gritar, la tal Natasha y después se cayó-¡OH!...¡BEBE ESTAS HERMOSA!...-grito muy alegre...

-_oye...¿por que no quieres volver a ser humano?..._-le pregunte...

-_por que quiero proteger a mi hermanita...de otra sanguijuela.._.-susurro triste y decidido, decidí callarme por que sentí como ella se acercaba a su hermano...

-¿Quil?...¿por que no quieres ser humano?...-le dijo triste y preocupada, yo solo sentía la tristeza de mi amigo...

-_por que ya te perdí una vez...ayer por poco y te vuelvo a perder...no podría soportar otra vez más..._-susurro sumamente triste...

-oye hermano...pero así no podrás acercarte a Claire...-susurro Marie conmovida, él negó...

-_me da igual..._-pensó seguro...

-¿seguro?...¿podrías vivir sin ella?...además me gusta hablar contigo así...pero no quiero que me lamas la cara cada vez que nos saludemos...-susurro divertida ,yo sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados, sentí que su mente desaparecía...eso quiere decir que lo convenció...

-por cierto...estas hermosa...-susurro feliz y ella susurro un suave 'gracias', escuche un silbido...

-¡fiu, fiu!...-silbo el estúpido de Embry- para de sonreírme así...¡ME DESLUMBRAS!...-dijo tapándose los ojos y riendo estrepitosamente... al parecer mi ángel le sonrió y lo deslumbro...

-¡WOW!...-grito la voz de Seth- estas hermosa Marie...ves mi vestido sirvió de algo...jijijiji...-intente seguir haciéndome el dormido, para que ese renacuajo no me tomara el pelo...aunque de verdad quería ver que tal le quedo el vestido...el muy hijo de...me dio un "leve" codazo en las costillas, que me hizo levantarme de golpe, mire a todas partes, luego mire asesinamente a Seth y le gruñí, frunciendo el ceño...Seth me la señalo y cuando pose mi mirada en ella, me congele...mi deseo afloro de nuevo...y tuve que reprimir el deseo de cogerla y llevármela lejos... fui detrás de unos arbustos y volví a ser humano, salí de allí y la mire...

-¿que te parece Jake?...-me pregunto sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa...pero me di cuenta que era una sonrisa tonta, así que rápidamente la cambie...

-emm...muy...muy bien...-susurre avergonzado...y no se de que...ya que en la mañana en su habitación no tuve el menor tipo de pudor...en fin yo era imbécil...

-gracias...-grito alegre, corrió hacia mi y me abrazo, luego me beso la mejilla...

-¡MARIE QUERIDA!...¡LOS FOTÓGRAFOS QUIEREN EMPEZAR!...-grito la condenada rubia...¡siempre interrumpiendo!...

-¡SI ROSE!...¡AHORA VENGO!...-dijo ella educada, me miro y me pidió irse con la mirada, le asentí y la deje irse, yo también tenia que ir unos momentos a casa...-no vemos luego Jacob ¿no?...-pregunto dubitativa.

-sip...yo también me tengo que irme por unos minutos...así que luego te veo...-le susurre ella sonrió y se fue, yo sonreí a la nada y me encamine a mi casa...

LLEGANDO A MI CASA...

-¡hola padre!...¡Rachel!...¡ya estoy aquí!...-grite entrando en el salón...allí estaba mi padre viendo la tele...

-hola Jacob...-susurro él...

-¡hey!...¿como estas?...¿y Marie?...-me pregunto la metiche de mi hermana asomándose por la puerta de la cocina...

-¿que hay con Marie?...-pregunte sutilmente, ella me sonrió lascivamente...

-no se como que desde que vino no te separas de ella...-dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa- ¿no sera que en verdad has imprimado con ella y no con Renesmee?...-susurro...¡MALDITA!...¡Y MIL VECES MALDITA!...¿como mierda lo sabia?...¿que era vidente como Alice o que?...

-¿y si es así que?...-le pregunte enojado, ella me salto encima dándome un abrazo de oso...

-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR!...¡QUE ELLA ES MI DULCE Y SEXY CUÑADITA!...-grito alegre, mire a mi padre sonrojado y pidiendo que hablara con ella...pero cual fue mi sorpresa al verlo sonriéndome alegre...

-lo sabia...sera mi dulce nuera...-le escuche cuchichear...yo me sonroje aun más...

-una cosa...-susurre dubitativo y apartando a la loca de mi hermana de encima- ¡ESPERO QUE POR VUESTRO BIEN NO DIGAIS NADA!... -grite enojado y advirtiéndoles...no me gustaría que se lo dijeran otras personas...quería decírselo yo...después de los Vulturis esos...

-tranquilo hermanito...no le diré nada a mi cuñadita...¿pero le puedo llamar así?...-me pregunto alegre...yo la mire interrogante...

-pero si ya le llamas así...-dije de manera obvia...

-sip...es cierto...-dijo alegre y se encamino de nuevo a la cocina...

-¿Jacob?...-susurro mi padre, me acerque a él...

-¿si padre?...-le pregunte yo...estaba muy intrigado por que de repente se puso muy serio...

-cuida mucho a esa muchacha...además de que es la hija de mi mejor amigo...es alguien querido por mi...-susurro seriamente yo asentí seguro...

-descuida...no le haré nada...yo la respeto y la amo...no quiero hacerla sufrir...y espero que ella tampoco lo haga...-bromee, mi padre me miro alegremente y me asintió...entonces la odiosa y fastidiosa de mi hermana se asomo otra vez y dijo divertida...

-tranquilo Jacob...ella te quiere igual que tu...-dijo alegre, pero luego su semblante se volvió triste-solo que piensa que tu has imprimado con Renesmee...y a decidido estar contigo un tiempo...solo para que tu te divirtieras...para luego irte con la otra, cuando Renesmee ya tuviera edad suficiente para ser tu pareja...-¡¿QUE?...¿ESTA MUJER ESTA LOCA?...¿a quien se le ocurre semejante chorada?...-piensa que si tu quieres jugar con ella...ella lo aceptara...aunque tu no la quisieras...si solo quisieras su físico o incluso acostarte con ella...ella te amaría igual...y te daría su mayor tesoro a ti...su virginidad...-me quede tieso...¿ella piensa que juego con ella hasta que Nessie sea mayor y sea mi pareja?...esto si que es broma...¿como puede pensar eso?...de repente un flash back apareció frente a mi...

**flash back**

_-ahora he imprimado con su hija...no se que es peor...-susurre tristemente, ella me mire con terror._

_-¿dices que has imprimado con Renesmee?...-le asentí con la cabeza baja, sabía que me estaba mintiendo, mi cabeza gritaba "¡no es mentira!...¡eres tu con quien he imprimado!"...pero yo la enterraba dentro de mi y no la escuchaba- sabes que ella no estará aquí...ella se marchara con otro como ella...-me explico, alce la cabeza de golpe...por una parte estaba muy contento( la parte que aceptaba estar imprimado con Marie)...pero por otra, me aterro la idea, Nessie era una bebe, era única, ¿como se iria con otro?._

_-¡NO!...dime que es una broma...-dije fingiendo desesperación y tristeza, por dentro estaba aliviado._

_-lo siento Jake...-dijo ella triste, para soltarse de mi agarre e irse por donde vino..._

**fin flash back**

-¡MIERDA!...-grite iba a irme...pero recode por que vine...corrí a mi habitación y lo encontré encima de mi escritorio...¿así que nadie lo cogió?...pues mejor todavía...sali de allí corriendo..tenia que ir donde ella y aclararle las cosas...decirle que ella no era ningún pasa tiempos hasta que Nessie se volviera grande...

LLEGANDO A LA CASA DE LAS SANGUIJUELAS...

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas podían...llegue a la parte delantera...allí estaba Nessie y su padre...jugando a dar palmadas...se veía patético...él me miro y me sonrió pícaramente...no entendí...¿que no leía mi mente?...pero entonces recordé que Marie me bloqueo la mente...solo ella podía leérmela y no lo hacia...le devolví la sonrisa y me encamine dentro de la casa...

-muy bien Marie...así me gusta...en esa posición...-le dijo el fotógrafo a mi mujer, mientras ella abría las piernas y se inclinaba, sentada en la mesa...me la quede mirando embobado...de verdad que cuando volví a la realidad, tube que hacer el mayor esfuerzo que he podido hacer en mi vida, solo paro no saltarle encima y hacerla mía allí mismo...de pronto cambio de posición y nos dejo a todos petrificados y excitados...ya que era lo único que se podía oler en el aire...cuando se cogió la melena con ambas manos, se mordía el labio inferior y flexionaba una pierna y la colocaba encima de un taburete que había allí..y siguieron haciéndole fotos con diferentes conjuntos...de conejita, con picardas...(no me pregunte como se esas cosas)..etc...-¡ejem!...bu...bueno...ya...ya son muchas...fo...fotografiás por hoy...ma...mañana más...-dijo el agilipollolado del fotógrafo, embobado...

-¿he?...s...si...de...de acuerdo...como a ustedes les plazca...-susurro mi chica cohibida mirándome sin parar, me sonrió alegremente y yo la mire serio...¿como podía creer que ella era mi pasa tiempos?...Marie me miro extrañada, se acerco a mi y me dijo preocupada...-¿Jake?... ¿que te sucede?...-pregunto.

-¡¿como puedes pensar eso?...-dije colérico, ella se encogió por mi grito y me miro triste, entonces no se como leí su mente...

-_¿que le pasa a mi cachorrito?...no entiendo...¿se enfado por las fotografiás?...si es así les pediré a los fotógrafos que me las devuelvan... además no hacia falta que gritara ni que estuviera tan enfadado...total cuando Nessie tenga la edad suficiente para ser su pareja desapareceré...no me entrometeré en medio...aunque mi corazón se rompa y no vuelva a amar a nadie...lo sentiré en ese momento...pero ahora solo me quedan seis años...calculo que más o menos ella sera adulta en ese tiempo... _-pensó tristemente, más enfadado que antes la cogí en brazos y me la lleve de allí corriendo-¡oye!¡JAKE!¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?¡SUÉLTAME!...-me dijo gritando, yo ni caso le hice y corrí todo lo que pude, adentrándome en el bosque...

_Continuara..._

autora: ¡hey!...¿que me hará esta vez Jake?...jijijijijiji...espero que algo muy excitante...O.O... esto...so...solo bromeaba...jajajaja...¡chao!...


	9. cap 9:¡¡PLACERES!

autora: los personajes de _Crepúsculo_ no me pertenecen...¿como es posible que tanto placer exista?...¡Jake te amo!...¿que pasaría si yo o Jake se auto proporcionara placer?...¡PASEN Y LEAN!...

**Capitulo 9:...PLACERES...**

Marie PoV

-_¿que le pasa?...¿por que no me baja?...¡¿QUIERO QUE ME BAJE YA?..._-pensé alterada...llegamos a un claro...parecido al nuestro,eso me sonrojo...¿que quería hacerme Jacob?...

-llegamos...-dijo con una voz extrañamente ronca, me dejo en el suelo enfrente de él y me miro...con...¿deseo?...no lo sabía pero esa mirada me estremeció...

-¿Jacob?...¡¿JACOB BLACK SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE MIERDA ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ?...-pregunte enojada, él me agarro de la cintura y me acerco a él-¿Jacob?...-pregunte curiosa él me miraba muy serio.

-¿por que piensas eso?...-me pregunto de repente.

-¿el que?...-volví a preguntar.

-¿que yo solo juego contigo?...¿que no te quiero ni un poquito?...-dijo algo triste, yo lo mire asombrado.

-bueno...¿no es verdad?...-cuestione...-tu has Imprimado con Nessie...yo solo soy un pasa tiempos...pero da igual...yo solo quiero estar a tu lado...si después tu me echas o no me hablas o incluso me restriegas en la cara que Nessie es mejor que yo y que soy una mujer de una noche...no pasa nada...-explique con una sonrisa forzada, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de romperme de la tristeza...mi corazón roto empezó a llorar amargamente, Jacob me agarro de la cadera y me pego a él aun más...entonces note de nuevo su erección y lo mire sorprendida...él me sonrió tristemente.

-tonta...-susurro muy cerca de mis labios...y entonces los devoro...me devoro los labios salvajemente, cuando al fin se separo- esto solo lo provocas tu...-me dijo restregando su erección contra mi intimidad, eufórica me lance de nuevo a sus labios y lo bese salvajemente...

-me gustas...-susurre contra sus labios...

-a ti te gusto...yo te quiero...-me susurro él devolviéndome el beso, subí una pierna y la enrolle en su cintura, mi mini-falda negra se subió y su erección, aun cubierta por su pantalón tejano, se restregó contra mi feminidad, cubierta por mi ropa interior...sentí su gran mano caliente sobre mi pecho cubierto por la camisa...presiono el seno y yo gemí contra su boca...-te quiero MI caza monstruos...-susurro contra mi cuello, que había bajado allí dejando infinidad de besos y mordiscos.

-mi lobito...-susurre excitada, sin que se diera cuenta me desabroche la camisa y me la quite, dejando mi cuerpo solo con el sujetador...él se sorprendió, pero sonrió libidinosamente, acerco su mano de nuevo a mi seno izquierdo y lo cogió con su mano apretándolo y acariciándolo...

Y cuando estábamos en lo mejor la voz de Rose nos interrumpió...

-¡MARIE!...¡HAY ALGO DE LO QUE TENGO QUE AVISARTE!...-grito desesperada, rápidamente me puse la camisa abrochándome los botones.

-¡AHORA VENGO!...-grite-luego seguimos Jake...-murmure dándole un leve beso y salir corriendo hacia la voz de mi querida "mami"...pero de pronto la gran mano de Jake cogió la mía y me estiro hacia el besándome fervientemente, abrí los ojos enormemente, note que me ponía algo en la muñeca...

-esto es para ti...-murmuro contra mis labios, yo lo mire con ojos entrecerrados y visto y no visto desapareció...parpadee un par de veces antes de darme cuenta que estaba corriendo para la casa de los Cullen, sonreí tontamente...

-me a dicho que me quiere...-murmure ahora yo y suspire enamorada, yo no le dije que lo quería...que lo amaba, por miedo a que me rechazara...pero el, deja atrás su orgullo y me dijo que me quería...que no se iba a ir con Nessie...mire mi mano...y abrí los ojos enormemente...allí en mi muñeca...había una pulsera plateada con un lobito de madera y un corazón en el que ponía "M & J Para Siempre"... mi sonrisa se ensanchó más...de pronto un pequeño flash back apareció en mi mente...

**flash back**

_...me agarro de la cadera y me pego a él aun más...entonces note de nuevo su erección y lo mire sorprendida...él me sonrió tristemente._

_-tonta...-susurro muy cerca de mis labios...y entonces los devoro...me devoro los labios salvajemente, cuando al fin se separo- esto solo lo provocas tu...-me dijo restregando su erección contra mi intimidad, eufórica me lance de nuevo a sus labios y lo bese salvajemente..._

**fin flash back**

Me sonroje de sobre manera y una ola de calor me golpeo todo el cuerpo...me moví un poco y sentí una "humedad" en mi feminidad... suspirando, excitada y muy sonrojada me encamine a casa...mientras pensaba en una noche caliente con mi lobito del alma...suspire de nuevo...

-_necesito descargarme cuanto antes mejor...me meteré en la bañera insonorizada de mi habitación..._-pensé excitada, por cierto digo bañera por que Rose pensó en todo y me hizo un baño ENORME par mi sola...para que los demás no me escucharan y yo no los escuchara a ellos...

LLEGANDO A CASA Y YA EN MI HABITACIÓN...

Me desnude totalmente, había encendido el grifo de la bañera y me asome por la ventana...por fuera no me podían ver, pero yo si podía verlos...mire a mi lobito acostado en un árbol, justo enfrente de mi ventana...lo mire y me sentí como una depravada al mirar sus perfectos pectorales, sus marcados abdominales, bíceps y triceps...su excitante ombligo, me imagine lamiendo todo su pecho y su abdomen...musculo por musculo...mi boca se hizo agua y una ola de excitación me invadió...mire sus pantalones tejanos cortados hasta la rodilla...me imagine desabrochando esos pantalones y metiendo mi mano dentro para acariciarlo íntimamente, mientras él me lamia el cuello y acariciaba mis senos...

Sin percatarme una de mis manos cogió mi seno y lo acaricie...me di un leve masaje antes de concertarme en el pequeño botón del centro, un leve gemido salio de mis labios cuando apreté el pezón entre el dedo indicie y el pulgar...de pronto un sonido en el cristal de la habitación me distrajo, cogí algo con lo que taparme, una bata blanca casi transparente, la abrí y me asome solo para encontrarme a Nessie jugando con una pelota...

-lo siento tía Marie...-susurro la niña apenada...

-no pasa nada pequeña...pero sera mejor que juegues en la parte delantera de la casa...-dije sonriendo cálidamente, la niña asintió y se fue corriendo, mire para el árbol donde estaba mi objeto de deseo, lo vi sonrojarse enormemente y salir corriendo hacia el bosque...no entendí nada, cerré la ventana y me quite la bata, abrí la puerta del baño, entre y cerré la puerta para que no me molestaran, la bañera estaba llena y me metí en ella suspirando de placer...que Nessie me hubiera interrumpido no quería decir que mi temperatura hubiera bajado o que se me fue el calentón...y me acorde de el cuando roce sin querer mi muslo interno...un pequeño gemido salio de mis labios y con la mano de antes empece a jugar de nuevo con mis senos...y la otra mano la deslice por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi monte de venus lo acaricie gimiendo levemente, seguí bajando hasta los rizos oscuros que ocultaban mi feminidad, los acaricie y estire de ellos, mil descargas se deslizaban por mi columna hasta llegar a mi sexo...imaginando que eran las manos de Jacob...los ojos se me cerraron y ahogue un gemido, cuando acaricie el pequeño botón de _allí_...empece a hacer movimientos circulares sobre mi centro con una mano mientras la otra seguía jugando con mis senos...un pequeño gritito se escucho por toda la estancia cuando hundí un dedo en mi...me mordí los labios y entrecerré los ojos por el placer, mientras movía el dedo de fuera a dentro, imaginando que era una parte en concreto de la hombría de mi licantropo, la que penetraba en mi y me hacia subir al cielo...

En la estancia solo se podían escuchar gemidos, suplicas y jadeos...mientras bombeaba dentro de mi, agregue otro dedo y un fuerte gemido salio de mi boca...

-Ja...¡Jacob!...-grite llegando casi a mi culminación, seguí en mi trance gimiendo y jadeando hasta que una gran ola de placer arremetió contra mi y me llevo hasta el borde de la locura-¡JAKE!...-grite en mi clímax, mi interior se contrajo sobre mis dedos haciéndome gemir mas alto de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo...y me derrame sobre mi mano...

Jacob PoV

-_¿que le pasa?...¿por que no me baja?...¡¿QUIERO QUE ME BAJE YA?..._-la escuche pensar algo alterada...

-llegamos...-dije con una voz extrañamente ronca, la solté delante mio y le dedique una mirada de deseo que no pude reprimir, ella me miro a los ojos y advirtió esa mirada, ya que se estremeció y desde aquí sentí su olor a excitación...

-¿Jacob?...¡¿JACOB BLACK SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE MIERDA ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ?...-pregunto muy enojada, la agarre de la cintura y la acerque a mi-¿Jacob?...-pregunto curiosa, yo la mire extremadamente serio y algo enojado...

-¿por que piensas eso?...-me anime a preguntar muy serio..

-¿el que?...-volvió a preguntar muy extrañada...

-¿que yo solo juego contigo?...¿que no te quiero ni un poquito?...-le dije algo triste, Marie me miro muy asombrada.

-bueno...¿no es verdad?...-cuestiono...-tu has Imprimado con Nessie...yo solo soy un pasa tiempos...pero da igual...yo solo quiero estar a tu lado...si después tu me echas o no me hablas o incluso me restriegas en la cara que Nessie es mejor que yo y que soy una mujer de una noche...no pasa nada...-explico con una sonrisa que no me pareció del todo sincera, la agarre de la cadera, con todo el deseo contenido, tenia ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y hacerle el amor allí mismo, la pegue más a mi, para hacerle notar el grado de excitación al que me llevaba...nadie...absolutamente nadie me había hecho sentir así...yo era nuevo en eso del sexo y todo lo que conlleva...y ella despertó algo en mi que estaba dormido...ni siquiera Bella me había hecho desearla...nunca revolucionó mis hormonas...y eso era raro en un adolescente...Quil y Embry, junto a Seth se reían...ya que hasta el propio Seth sintió alguna vez deseo por una mujer...

-tonta...-susurre muy cerca de sus labios...y entonces los devore- esto solo lo provocas tu...-le dijo restregando mi gran erección contra, lo que supuestamente era su intimidad, eufórica se lanzo de nuevo a mis labios y me beso salvajemente...

-me gustas...-susurro contra mis labios...un sentimiento cálido abrazo mi corazón y sonreí entre el beso...

-a ti te gusto...yo te quiero...-le susurre devolviéndole el beso, subió una pierna y la enrollo en mi cintura, su mini-falda negra se subió y mi dolorosa erección, aun cubierta por el pantalón tejano, se restregó contra su feminidad, cubierta por su ropa interior, el dolor de mi erección disminuyo un poco...pose mi mano sobre su pecho cubierto por la camisa...presione su seno y la escuche gemir contra mi boca...-te quiero MI caza monstruos...-susurre contra su cuello...me pareció de lo más excitante, morder y besar esa piel...una ola de su excitación me golpeo la nariz, dejándome algo perdido...

-mi lobito...-susurro excitada, sin que me diera cuenta se desabrocho la camisa y se la quito, dejando su cuerpo semi-desnudo...me sorprendí bastante, pero verla así hizo que mi miembro diera un tirón y me arrancara un jadeo, sonreí libidinosamente, cogí de nuevo su seno ahora con menos ropa de por medio y comencé a acariciarlo y masajearlo...

Y cuando estábamos en lo mejor la puñetera rubia y su voz chillona nos interrumpió, la maldije internamente...luego me encargaría de hacerle saber que si Marie no estaba en casa era por algo...

-¡MARIE!...¡HAY ALGO DE LO QUE TENGO QUE AVISARTE!...-grito chillonamente, mire a Marie que rápidamente se abrochaba la camisa ...

-¡AHORA VENGO!...-grito-luego seguimos Jake...-murmuro dándome un leve beso y salir corriendo hacia la voz de la puñetera y entrometida rubia...de pronto una idea me ilumino, la agarre de la mano antes de que se fuera, estirándola hacia mi, la bese apasionada y ferozmente...de mientras la distraía con el beso, le puse lo que fui a buscar a casa, una pulsera plateada con un lobo de madera y junto a el un corazón en el que ponía "M & J Para Siempre"...

-esto es para ti...-murmure contra sus labios, me miro con ojos entrecerrados y tan rápido como me lo permitían las piernas desaparecí... corrí para la casa de los Cullen, sonriendo alegre y enamorado...

LLEGANDO A LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN...

Solo llegar me recosté en un árbol enfrente de la ventana de la habitación de mi caza monstruos...vi como Nessie jugaba con una pelota y le daba a la ventana de Marie...la chica se asomo con una bata transparente totalmente...me sonroje al percibir perfectamente los pezones rosado oscuro de la chica, aún a través de la tela, maldije mi perfecta vista...y note como mi erección daba un tirón dentro de los pantalones... me negaba rotundamente a atenderme a mi mismo...aunque en ese momento no me sonaba del todo mal...

De pronto ella me miro directamente a los ojos y entonces salí de allí volando, no podía ni pensar en mirarla sin excitarme y recordar lo que muchas veces casi llegamos a hacer...

-¡hey tu!...-me grito alguien tirándome una roca, que la esquive de milagro, me gire hacia él, era el tal Rob.

-¿que es lo que quieres lobito?...-le dije burlonamente, él me sonrió malvadamente y me salto encima, tal cual bestia, me pillo desprevenido, pero me escape a tiempo, con algún que otro arañazo en el hombro y cuello, no eran muy profundos pero dolían algo-¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES LOBO?...-le grite furioso y temblando intentando aguantar la transformación, él sonrió de nuevo.

-no eres digno de mi ama...¡quiero que la dejes en paz metamorfo!...¡ELLA ES MÍA!...te la quitare pedazo de mierda...¡mutante!...-me grito alterado, entonces yo estallé en carcajada.

-¡eso a ti no te importa pedazo de cara de lobo!...ese es mi problema y el suyo...además ella me quiere a mi, me lo dijo antes...-le dije yo riendo-no podrás apartarla de mi lado idiota...-dije sonriéndole de medio lado, el se enfureció, pero...

-¿Rob, que haces?...-dijo la voz de Nat muy enfadada-espero que eso que le has dicho a Jacob sea mentira...y no intentes hacer esa locura... ella no te ama...Marie le quiere a él...esta loca por él...no te metas Rob, no hagas que ella te odie por un capricho tuyo...encontraras a alguien que te quiera, te lo prometo...pero a ella dejala en paz, no le digas nada, si le haces algo a Jacob, ella te odiara y encima te matara, mandara a tus amigos a cazarte, sabes que ellos no la desobedecen en nada y lo harán, por que te odiaran...entiéndelo, Ángel lo entendió a la primera, solo con la mirada que le da Marie a Jake...por...por favor no lo hagas más difícil todo esto...-dijo para echarse a llorar.

-¿ella lo ama?...-pregunto el lobo hundido en la miseria, mientras Nat asentía tristemente, la verdad es que me daba lastima, quería llevarme bien con él, con los otros me llevaba más o menos bien, pero él no quería saber nada de mi, eso solo lo hacia por ella...mi Marie.

Mire a Nat y le agradecí con un gesto, ella abrazo a Rob llorando, me sonrió aun con lagrimas y me hizo una señal para que me fuera, sali de allí volando, tenia un asunto pendiente con mi cuerpo, mire para abajo y me pregunte como era posible que aún estuviera excitado con la pelea...no lo entendía...

-aquí estoy lo suficiente lejos...-me dije para sentarme en el suelo con los pies cruzados, aun me daba miedo hacer algo así, nunca se me paso por la cabeza auto-provocarme placer, me mire la entrepierna avergonzado-¡mierda!...-susurre a la nada, tenía que hacer algo, sin percatarme empecé a recordar los momentos más excitantes vividos con mi chica, empecé a acariciarme por encima del pantalón, cerré los ojos para imaginarme a ese bombón sudando y gimiendo debajo de mi, mientras yo la tomo una y otra vez, sin darme cuenta mi pantalón estaba desabrochado y yo acariciaba mi miembro suavemente...-Marie...-jadee su nombre entre pequeños gemido, me la imaginaba desnuda, excitada, sudada y gritando de placer, mientras yo la hacia mía sin piedad, tomándola salvajemente.

Mi mano subía y bajaba a toda velocidad, el placer aumentaba en mi cuerpo, notaba mi miembro cada vez más grande y palpitante, intente no hacer mucho ruido por que no me fiaba mucho, por si algún que otro chupasangres estaba cerca, así que apreté mis dientes fuertemente para no gemir en mi clímax, solo susurre...

-Marie...-susurre metido en mi placer, aunque este placer no tiene nada que ver con el placer que me esperaba con ella, al terminar mi descarga me mire y me avergoncé mucho ¿como podía ahora mirarla a la cara?...bueno que más da, ella no sabe nada de esto, así que me abroche el pantalón, limpie mi mano en la hierba que había a mi alrededor, me levante del suelo y me encamine de nuevo a la casa...

_Continuara..._

autora: ¡WOW!...madre mía...tanto yo como Jake somos unos pervertidos...jejejeje...bueno en tal caso lo pasamos bien, lastima que al principio nos interrumpió Rose...esto...no que era broma ñ.ñU...¡chao!.


	10. Chapter 10

autora: los personajes de _Crepúsculo_ no me pertenecen...¿que mierda me sucede?...no me puedo creer que ya haya llegado ese momento del mes...¡DESCUBRÁNLO LEAN PLISSS!...

**Capitulo 10:...En esos días...¡Maldición!...**

Marie PoV

Después de haberme descargado y ya estar tranquila, me vestí y baje a pasar lo que quedaba de tarde con mi nueva familia...

-Rose...¿donde estas?...-pregunte al entrar al salón, encontrarme con todos menos con ella, Em me miro divertido...

-tu "mami" esta con Esme de compras peque...-susurro muy divertido-¡oye!...¿donde dejaste a tu lobito?...-preguntó pícaramente, yo le mande una mirada asesina...

-¡cállate Em!...-le grite algo cabreada, el se sorprendió y me miro incrédulo-disculpa Em...pero no me siento muy bien hoy...-le susurre, en serio el haberme "descargado" no me sirvió de nada estaba frustrada sexualmente, vi a Eddy empezar a reír- solo inténtalo Eddy...y te juro que conocerás mi venganza...-le dije seriamente, no quería que se metiera conmigo por eso, él entendió que ese no era momento de risas y se calló- gracias...-susurre algo arrepentida..

-_no pasa nada...te entiendo eso me sucedía antes con Bella_...-leí en su mente, me fui a sentar al sofá pesadamente-¿que te sucede a parte de "_eso_"?...-me pregunto sentado a mi lado y preocupado, yo lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos, no entendía nada, estaba frustrada, aparte de que deseaba con locura a mi licántropo, me sentía totalmente triste...

-no...no se...-termine en un gemido me abrace a él y empecé a sollozar fuertemente, Edward me acarició alentadamente la cabeza mientras yo me aferraba a él, sollozando lastimeramente, en eso escuche un gruñido fuera, mire para la gran ventana y allí estaban todos mirándome preocupados, los aquelarres me rodearon muy preocupados, aun así me escondí de nuevo en el pecho de mi nuevo hermano y volví a sollozar tristemente, leí sus mentes...

-_¿qué le sucederá a mi princesa?_...-se preguntaron Ganth y Nat...

-_¿qué paso con esa chica alegre que conocimos?_...-pensaron los diferentes aquelarres.

-_¿qué le pasa a Marie?_...-se preguntaron los Cullen y mi gente...

-¡NO SE!...-grite frustrada entre sollozos, en eso entro Jake corriendo y se me acerco preocupado, arrancándome de los brazos de Eddy...

-¿qué te sucede pequeña?...-pregunto preocupado, yo lo mire con suma tristeza y me le lance encima llorando amargamente...

-¡Jake no sé que me sucede!...so-solo...qui-quiero...llorar si-sin...parar...n-no...entiendo...-susurre entre sollozos, él me miro aun más preocupado, luego sonrió tristemente, me beso la frente, pare de sollozar y lo mire con los ojos como platos, me cogió en brazos y se encamino hacia el bosque corriendo, en este momento no escuche ningún comentario de Em solo sus pensamientos que me hicieron muy feliz y en mi rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa...

-_me tiene muy preocupado y ojala él la haga sonreír de nuevo...me dio mucha angustia que ella estuviera así...casi lloro por ella al verla de esa forma, me dio tanta tristeza verla de ese modo_...-pensó el grandullón de los Cullen, eso me alegro, mi "papi" postizo, como él se empeña en obligarme a llamarle así( ya que dice que como Rose es mi "mami", por ley el es mi "papi").

Por el camino me aferre totalmente a Jake, escondí mi rostro en su desnudo pecho, pensaba en lo bien que olía, cuando él se paró de golpe y me llamó...

-Marie...-me llamo consoladoramente, yo despegue la cara de su fuerte pecho y lo mire aun con lagrimas en los ojos...

-¿si?...-pregunte quedadamente, el me miro alegre y yo lo mire extrañada...

-¿sabes dónde estamos?...-preguntó feliz, mire a mi alrededor, era el claro donde él conoció a mi manada, lo mire de nuevo y asentí, me soltó en el suelo, me dedique a observar ese sitio, era bello, eso me alegro de sobremanera, cuando estaba distraída con la magnífica vista sentí unos brazos cálidos abrazarme fuertemente-¿dime ahora por que estabas tan triste?...-pregunto, su aliento chocaba contra mi piel y me mandaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, me excite con facilidad y se lo leí en la mente- _¡dios!...se ha excitado...no podre aguantarme por mucho...¿cómo mierda lo hago?_...-se pregunto también empezando a excitarse.

-no debes hacer nada para retenerte...-le susurre girándome en sus brazos y estampando mi boca con la suya, para darle un feroz, excitante y salvaje beso, que nos puso a tono a los dos, mes estampo contra un gran árbol, que había por allí, me agarro del trasero, elevándome del suelo y haciendo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, eso me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero por lo contrario me dio mucho morbo, su gran erección chocaba directamente en mi feminidad, nos separamos por la falta de aire, me miro con las mejillas sonrojadas, eso me saco una sonrisa, le mire interrogante ya que no prosiguió con nada...

-¿qué fue lo que te sucedió en casa cariño?...-me dijo amorosamente, yo lo mire asombrada.

-no se Jake...solo quería llorar sin parar allí dentro...-le explique abrazándole a él fuertemente, el me miro interrogante-aunque ahora estoy mucho mejor cachorrito...-le susurre sensualmente en el oído, el se tenso levemente y me sonrió pícaramente...

-¿en serio?...-pregunto fingiendo inocencia, yo asentí-si te puse feliz de nuevo necesito que me recompenses pequeña...y se de la mejor manera que puedes compensarme...-susurro acercándose a mi cuello y lamiéndolo fervientemente.

-¡Jacob!...-gemí fuertemente, estaba en lo mejor ya que Jake iba directamente a mis senos, tapados simplemente por un vestido de verano, cuando de pronto sentí un dolor inminente en mi bajo vientre, era horrible-¡huuugggg!...-gemí de dolor cerrando los ojos fuertemente...

-¿qué te sucede Marie?¿te hice daño?...-pregunto preocupado el licántropo, le mire con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba sudando del dolor, el dolor fue tan fuerte que me desmaye-¡Marie!...-escuche que gritaba él, pero mi mundo se oscureció rápidamente sin darme tiempo a responder...

Rato después me levante en mi cama, con Rose echada a mi lado acariciándome la mejilla, me abrazó fuertemente, la mire sin entender...

-me alegro hija de que estés bien...-susurro temblando, me dio mucha pena verla de esa manera, pero no entendía que me sucedía...

-¿mami que me paso?...-le pregunte sintiendo de nuevo un poco de dolor en mi bajo vientre, ella se aparto de mi y me miro tiernamente...

-tranquila bebe solo es el periodo...al parecer te dan dolores muy fuertes y desmayos si no haces nada en contra de eso...-me explico, yo me sonroje y le pregunte qué había pasado- llegué de las compras y me dijeron que estabas llorando amargamente, en eso apareció el _chucho_, que le tengo que agradecer que sea tan rápido y cuidadoso, a lo que a ti se refiere, que te saco de casa y fuisteis a dar una "vuelta" por el claro que hay por allí, pero de golpe gemiste de dolor y te desmayaste, entonces él se pensó lo peor, ya que sabes lo que paso el otro día...-se refiere al día que morí- sintió tu sangre, te tendió en el suelo y al parecer, te reviso sin mi consentimiento...-dijo molesta, luego pensó algo entre dientes - _aunque sí que tiene derecho ya que eres su objeto de imprimación_...-pensó sin querer, luego me miro, fingí no haber leído su mente y la mire como si nada pasara...

-¿y qué más?¿el sabe que es mi periodo?...-pregunte por un momento horrorizada, ella negó y se rió divertida, yo me tense.

-no...no sabe, solo sintió que la sangre provenía de ese lugar, pero no sabe por qué motivo...-me explico yo asentí terriblemente sonrojada adivinar que era lo que él pensaba ahora de esa parte de mi anatomía, suspire pesadamente, eso era vergonzoso, de golpe sentí el dolor de nuevo y me retorcí en la cama gimiendo de dolor-¡Marie!...¡¿qué te pasa?!...-grito alterada Rose, me retorcí aun más y se puso a llamara tío Carlisle- ¡Carlisle!...¡CARLISLE!...-grito desesperada, el doctor llego rápidamente, le mire con lagrimas en los ojos, la cama a mi alrededor se mancho totalmente de sangre, las heridas que me hizo ese vampiro, se abrieron, emití un fuerte grito de dolor, ellos se preocuparon, mire a Rose, que me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, eso me sorprendió, le hice una señal para que se acercara y le limpie las lagrimas, luego eche la cabeza para atrás gritando de infinito dolor cerrando los ojos fuertemente en el proceso, tío Carlisle se me acerco y me arranco las sabanas y la ropa literalmente, no sentí vergüenza en ese momento solo quería que ese dolor cesara, era como si un fuego me consumiera por dentro, mi corazón bombeaba sangre rápidamente, más de lo que cualquier humano debería, eso asusto un poco a mi tío, sentí los pensamientos de los demás...

-_¡¿qué le pasa?! ¡no quiero volver a esa pesadilla de nuevo!...por favor Dios déjala vivir en paz por favor._..-escuche que pensaban, el resto de los Cullen y los aquelarres...

-_¡NO!...mi señora sobreviva...¡no se muera! ¡por lo que más quiera, sobreviva!._..-pensaron mis mascotas entre lagrimas, eso me puso más triste, un nuevo grito se escucho en la casa, Carlisle intentaba por todos los medios parar las tres hemorragias, sin mucho éxito, no entendía que le pasaba a mi cuerpo...

-_¡hermana!..._-gritaron los quileutes, mis hermanos, me lleno de más tristeza escuchar ese grito desesperado y triste...

-¡MARIE!...-escuche la voz que me liberaría, solo escuchar su voz preocupada, mi cuerpo reaccionó, se paralizo, las heridas se cerraron de nuevo, desapareciendo totalmente, mi dolor ceso, mi pulsación volvió a ser normal, abrí los ojos...

-¿Jake?...-le llame, el se acerco a mi y me abrazó fuertemente llorando en mi hombro-¿Jake que sucede?...-le pregunte débilmente, él me miro con lagrimas bajando por su varonil y hermoso rostro y me beso tiernamente la frente, se giro hacia tío Carlisle...

-¿qué sucede Dr. C?...-pregunto ya menos preocupado, este lo miro por un momento con muchos interrogantes...

-bueno el caso, es que es una reacción normal en nuestra especie...-susurro alguien detrás de Carlisle, era Ganth, todos lo miraron, ya que todos los aquelarres y demás estaban asomados a mi habitación- es decir, cuando uno de nosotros tiene ese tipo de reacción humana, su parte de caza monstruos se regenera, quiero decir que las heridas que tuvo en las últimas batallas se abren y se curan por si solas, por ese motivo ella esta así ahora, otras veces le dimos algo que contrarrestaba el dolor, pero esta vez nos olvidamos por completo, con lo de la fiesta su muerte y demás...-prosiguió- aunque es raro ver como Jake a podido contrarrestar el efecto de ese dolor en ella...-dijo sorprendido, Jake lo miro interrogante.

-¿Quieres decir que ella ahora está bien?...-pregunto preocupado.

-si...-el lobo suspiro- pero aun sangrara los 3 días que ella sangra...-lo tranquilizo, ya que vio que el licántropo, se tensaba.

-pero...además de eso ella está bien ¿no?...-dijo mirándome totalmente embelesado, aunque yo no lo pude ver ya que caí dormida, Rose me tapo con una sabana que había por allí y ya no supe más, ya que caí en la inconsciencia...

Al día siguiente...

-¿Em?¿qué haces aquí?...-le pregunte a mi "papi", este me sonrió.

-hoy es el día con Emmet...-susurro el grandullón contento, yo le sonreí y me levante de la cama, tenía el pijama puesto, mire mi cama y no había ningún rastro de sangre, mire a Em.

-mmm...¿Papi me dejas cambiarme?...-le pregunte como niña pequeña, este asintió emocionado y se giro, pero no se fue, me cambie rápidamente, un vestidito blanco con encajes y unas mayas negras, me recogí el cabello en un moño bajo y me encamine a la puerta, pero antes de salir sentí a alguien agarrarme al estilo nupcial-¿qué...?...-me interrumpí al ver cómo era Em, me sonrió, me agarro fuertemente y me bajo hacia el salón, donde me esperaban todos.

-¿bebe estas bien?...-me preguntaron los adultos, asentí, Emmet me sentó en el sofá, me puso una mantita encima, no entendía nada, los mire con muchos interrogantes, mire a tío Carlisle y entonces todo lo que paso el día siguiente me llego como si de unas flechas se tratasen, me toque el vientre, no sentía dolor alguno, los demás me miraron preocupados, entonces les sonreí.

-estoy bien, no os preocupéis...-dije feliz, mi familia me quería más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, entonces Nessie se me acerco a paso lento y se sentó en mi regazo abrazándome, estaba triste-¿qué te pasa peque?...-pregunte amablemente, ella me miro con esos enormes ojos marrones.

-tía Marie...ibas a morir de nuevo...dejarme sola...no quiero que vuelva a suceder...por favor...-me dijo lagrimeando tristemente, eso me lleno de tristeza y la abrace fuertemente, sonriéndole.

-tranquila Renesmee no volverá a suceder lo prometo...-dije abrazándola.

-espero cumplas tu promesa...-dijo una voz detrás de todos, simplemente sonreí y lo mire, allí parado iba con una camisa negra resaltando sus músculos y unos tejanos, era realmente hermoso-gracias...-me dijo guiñándome el ojo, le hice una señal para que se acercara, aprovechando que los demás fingían irse a hacer otras cosas, se sentó a mi lado, junto con Nessie parecíamos una familia, eso me hizo sonrojar-¿por qué te sonrojas por eso?...-dijo divertido, simplemente le sonreí aun sonrojada y me acerque a él con intenciones de besarle, pero él se aparto-¿estás bien?...-pregunto preocupado.

-si…perdón por preocuparte Jake…-susurre tímidamente, él me sonrió y se acerco a besarme suavemente, yo sonreí en medio del beso, eso era lo que yo quería, estar con él, estar siempre…

-siempre…-susurro sobre mis labios, yo reí bobamente, se acomodo sobre el sofá tirándome sobre su regazo y abrazándome junto a la pequeña medio vampiro- _te amo…no vuelvas a asustarme así enana…_-pensó, yo abrí los ojos enormemente viendo como asomaba por su rostro un agradable sonrojo, sonreí.

-yo también cachorrito…-reí ante el apelativo del hombre lobo.

_Continuara..._

Autora: ¡qué KAWAII!...es preciosa la declaración, aunque me pase un poco con los desmayos y demás XD…lo siento...¡chao!...


End file.
